Time Cures All
by aprilliarsv
Summary: What if, what if Piccolo knew they weren't strong enough to fight the Saiyans? What if Piccolo managed to swallow his pride and requested permission to use one thing that could give them more time?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was used much earlier in the show. What if Piccolo knew they weren't strong enough. What if he sucked up his pride and went to Kami, requesting to use it…**

**As much as I like to say the only change will be the Time-Chamber, Gohan will be more Saiyan like, he will still be a lot like Goku, kind-hearted with morals. He will be like Piccolo in that he is smart. He will analyze his opponents, taunt them to make them make mistakes and not hesitate to capitalize on those mistakes.**

**Just as a warning, this is more a prologue, just giving you an idea of what is to come… Before I go any further, think what would have happened if Piccolo had brought Gohan into the Time-Chamber, giving them 2 full years.(1 in, 1 out) **

**I don't want to go through the whole thing…So when Gohan transformed the first time, everything occurred the same, except that when Piccolo removed his tail, he instantly noticed a sharp drop in the boy's ki level. When it grew back, Piccolo had him keep it, deciding that the weakness of the tail was worth the extra strength.**

**I wanted to inform you that I may, or may not continue writing this story, it will be more of an, as inspiration hits, I'll write a few pages. So, if it goes a long time without updates, you know why.**

**Chapter 1: The Revelation**

Piccolo looked down at the dieing Saiyan warrior. He felt no pity, no remorse. In fact, he felt proud that his new attack was so powerful. He couldn't wait to send Goku _back _to Otherworld.

However, the dieing warrior's weak laughing was grating on his nerves.

"Kakarot goes through all this… just to die in the end. What a fool."

The dieing Saiyan was coughing up blood by that point.

Piccolo looked at Raditz with contempt.

"Goku may be an idiot, but he isn't a fool. On this planet, we have something call Dragon Balls. Collect all seven, get a wish. Goku will be back within the week, while you will still be dead."

Piccolo expected cursing. He expected anger. What he didn't expect, was for the man's laughter to return.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah."

Coughcoughcough

Piccolo watched as the Saiyan's vision began to cloud.

"This device, the one over my eye. It doesn't just read power levels. It also acts as a communicator. My two allies heard everything and will be leaving immediately. You have a year until your destruction. Haha"

Piccolo's arms crossed over his chest.

"We killed you, we'll kill them."

"Haha. That's good. One of the last remaining Saiyans is our prince. The royal blood of Saiyans have always been more powerful. He is over 10x as strong as me. G-good luck…"

Any other questions Piccolo had would go unanswered as the Saiyan's breathing stopped.

Piccolo just barely managed to wake himself from his day dreams.

'_Damn it! Three days…We're not nearly strong enough. We're barely stronger than the other Saiyan, Raditz. If he was right…10x…'_

Piccolo shook his head again.

"What's wrong Mister Piccolo? You never move this much during meditation."

The large green man opened a single eye, only to see the 5 year old Gohan looking at him curiously. The boy proudly wore a gi of his own style, dark purple with a red sash. He did however forgo the cape and turban. If he was honest with himself, the kid impressed him. One year ago, he turned a sniveling snot nosed brat into a fighter, and much to his surprise, the kid didn't complain much. Fighting was apparently in his blood if Goku's or Raditz's strength was anything to go off. Granted, the kid was still rather childish, considering he was Goku's son, he wasn't all that bad.

"We need more time."

Gohan cocked his head to the side and waited for Piccolo to continue.

"We're not strong enough."

Gohan was confused now.

"What do you mean, Mr. Piccolo?"

By this point, Piccolo's frustration was turning into anger. It was unfortunately aimed at the only target around, Gohan.

"I said, WE'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH! WHEN THE SAIYANS ARRIVE IN A FEW DAYS, THEY WILL KILL US AND MOVE ON! THERE IS NOTHING ELSE WE CAN DO!"

Gohan looked scared, for the first time in 9 months. Never before had he seen any amount of fear in Piccolo's eyes, but at this point, it was the prominent emotion.

'_H-he's so sure we can't win?'_

"Hey Piccolo? What about my dad? Surely he is strong enough."

The glare Piccolo sent him had Gohan taking a step back.

"Listen and listen good. Never in your life, should you be in a position where your _plan _is to be saved. A backup, sure. But your actual plan… That is foolish."

Gohan nodded his head, it made a lot of sense to him.

"So, what do we do?"

Gohan heard a very animalistic growl come from Piccolo's throat.

"I have an idea, follow me."

Slowly at first, the two began to levitate off the ground, before being enveloped in a white flame and shooting across the sky.

The flight they were taking was a long one. Piccolo usually made sure to stay far away from this place.

Gohan couldn't stop his eyes from widening.

"Woah!"

Piccolo didn't bother to reprimand him. The Lookout w_as_ rather impressive.

Gohan continued to look around frantically, even after they landed.

The Lookout was a 1 mile long, half sphere. The top was flat, snow white tiles with various trees along with a building that was identical to the Taj Mahal, what lay beneath is only known to the Guardian of the Earth, Kami himself and his assistant, a short, pudgy genie known as Mr. Popo.

It wasn't more then ten seconds after they landed that four humans appeared in front of them, each in their fighting stances.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat our guests. You must be young Gohan, you look much like your father."

Meanwhile, Gohan's head snapped between Piccolo and Kami.

"You look like an old Piccolo!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Krillen, ever the comedian spoke up.

"Heh… I thought the same thing when I first saw Kami. I didn't think it was appropriate seeing as how King Piccolo had just killed me…"

Piccolo's gruff voice got all their attention.

"Kami, you know why I'm here, you know what needs to be done. Will you do it?"

…

Kami seemed to be in thought, before he could even give an answer, Piccolo spoke again.

"I know how you work old man. You have one day. Gohan, show those four what you can do. Don't disappoint."

Gohan saw Piccolo sit down and begin meditating while Kami retreated to the castle.

Gohan nodded towards his mentor before turning to the humans.

"I guess that means we have to fight now."

Krillen just barely managed to dodge a kick to the face by Gohan, jumping back to get ready for the fight.

"Damn! The kid's fast."

Three of the four humans were quick to surround the boy, they could tell his power was greater than theirs.

Yamcha was the only one, clearly not taking him seriously.

"Man, you must be Goku's kid, you look so much like him. It's craz-AAHH!"

Yamcha barely dodged the ki blast that would have probably left him out of the fight.

"I see how it is kid, you've been spending to much time with Big Bad and Green over there, don't worry kid, there is no reason to fight."

A gleam could be seen in the child's eyes, one that made Krillen and Tien tighten their stances while Chiaotzu focused. It appeared that Yamcha didn't notice because he leisurely walked towards the boy.

Everything stood still, at least until Yamcha passed through Krillen and Tien. Then the boy proved his strength. Before The others could react, Gohan sent Yamcha out of the triangle, several bruised ribs and a broken nose.

"I _know _you three can do better than that!"

It seemed that Goku's son had picked up Piccolo's bad habit of taunting his opponents as well, especially since it was working.

"Grrr, damn it Gohan! Hey Tien, lets do that thing we were working on. Just tone it down, no need to hurt allies after all."

Tien gave the monk a grin.

"Go!"

Gohan was immediately put on the defensive as the two humans began ferociously throwing punches and kicks with everything they had. Gohan was just barely able to keep up, receiving several hits and unable to land any of his own. It became apparent that if Yamcha was awake, he would have been beaten.

Gohan was slowly finding his body not reacting correctly, as if there was a barrier between his mind and body. Every move he tried to make was delayed…It was infuriating.

Chiaotzu's high pitched voice rang through. His words caused Gohan to take a vicious right hook, having forgotten about the small mime.

"Phase one, complete. I've got him, but he has high mental awareness, he can still move!"

Gohan was even more surprised when Krillen jumped back slightly, raising his hands slightly above his head, while Tien punched at him blindly, having closed his eyes.

Just as Gohan was about to capitalize on Tien's eyes being closed, he heard a shout.

"**Solar Flare!**"

"Gah!"

A light brighter than anything he had ever seen completely overwhelmed his retina. He saw nothing but white splotches, that was when he felt it.

A devastating blow to his stomach, followed by kick to the chin, he could tell he was sent into the air, but not how far. Just has he used his ki to slow himself, he felt a ki energy appear above him. He wasn't able to react in time, before he was sent back to the ground by a drop kick to the head. On his way down, he heard four voices, Yamcha obviously recovering.

"**Neo-Dodon Ray!**"(Tien)

"**Dodon Ray!**"(Chiaotzu)

"** . . HA!**"(Krillen)

"**Spirit Ball!**"(Yamcha)

The four blasts converged on the falling boy, creating a huge explosion. Even Piccolo opened a single eye to see the results of the impressive tactic.

From the smoke, a limp figure fell, breaking several tiles on impact.

"Ugh… Memo to self. Don't let that happen again."

All four were shocked, he was getting up.

Gohan had defiantly had better days, not to many of them since training with Piccolo, but they were there. Most of his skin was bruised, bleeding and burned, his right arm was rather painful to move, and he seemed to be favoring his left foot. His gi, was almost non-existent.

"Well, that was a good one. My turn."

Slowly, Gohan's power rose. The four humans taking a step back.

When his power stopped rising, he dropped into the first stance of Demon Style, his tail happily waving behind him.

Just as he was about rush towards his current enemies, he heard the sound of a wooden cane hitting the tile.

"I have considered it, and decided. I will allow you to take Gohan, into the Hyperbolic-Time Chamber."

**That's it! The next chapter will be a little bit of the Time-chamber, as well as meeting the Saiyans. I didn't bother showing anything from Goku's side since nothing changed on his part.**

**Please review! I'm a slacker and need something to motivate me, and the only thing I can get from this is reviews!**

**Just so you know, my other chapters will be longer between 4000-6000 is where I prefer it.**

**Power Levels**

**Piccolo(Relaxed)-1500**

**Piccolo(Max)-2600**

**Gohan(Relaxed)-1100**

**Gohan(Max)-2200**

**Chiaotzu(Max)-895**

**Yamcha(Max)-1650**

**Krillen(Max)-1700**

**Tien(Max)-1800**

**Mr. Popo(Max)-1090**

**Kami(Max)-210**

**Saiyan Prince(Name Unknown)-12,000+ (According to Raditz)**

**Saiyan #2(Name Unknown)-?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to breeze through the training…Not to mention the fact that I don't want to write about Goku or the others since nothing changed. **

**The humans may seem stronger, that's because they are, if only slightly. Unfortunately, later down the line, Frieza, Cooler, Androids, Cell…the humans are outclassed. Why not give them some time to shine.**

**I may have made Nappa a bit to much of an idiot. It has been a really long time since I saw the series and can't remember how bad he was. **

**Chapter 2: The White World**

Mr. Popo had arrived and was leading Gohan to the Hyperbolic-Time Chamber, followed at a distance by Piccolo and Kami, who were having a tense conversation.

"So, tell me Old Man. Why?"

Kami didn't need to ask what he was referring to.

"Eighteen years ago, Fortuneteller Baba came to me. She showed me a prediction she had seen. It involved 3 beings, a giant ape, an evil lizard, and a strange insect, each hell-bent on destroying this peaceful world of ours. That is until a man stood before them, next to no details could be seen, just that he had spiky black hair and a monkey tail, not unlike the one that was seen on Goku many years ago. Since he was a mere child, I'd believed Goku to be that man. However, today, seeing Gohan stare down those four, not a hint of fear or anger, nor a hint of arrogance. Simply determination. He wasn't going to allow himself to lose. For the first time since I met Goku, I am no longer sure he is the one to save this world."

Piccolo gave a slow nod, processing what was said.

Suddenly, he hears Mr. Popo.

"And this, Gohan. Is the door to the Hyperbolic-Time Chamber."

Gohan was shocked… It was just a door. A brown wooden door.

Piccolo looked surprised as well, having never actually seen it.

"It's just a door."

Kami's light-hearted chuckle got Gohan's attention.

"Yes, behind that door is where you will spend the next year of your life. Inside, you will reach levels of strength you previously thought impossible. I wish you good luck Gohan. For you see, the world you are about to enter is not like this one. While a year will pass inside, only a single day will pass in this realm. The gravity is much greater, the weather changes constantly. The air is much more dense. All in all, this will not be a pleasant experience. So, once again, I wish you luck."

Kami began to walk away, just barely able to hear Mr. Popo explaining the rules to both Gohan and Piccolo.

"Now, you can only spend 1 year in there, if you do not leave, the entrance will be sealed off to you. You will be able to enter at a later date. However, their must be 24 hrs. between your first and second trip. Unfortunately, the 24 hour wait will cross into the time the Saiyans will arrive. The bathtub is charged spiritually and promotes healing, it will cut healing time to approximately 1/3 of their original. Now I wish you luck."

Piccolo just brushed passed the chubby gardener while Gohan gave a small wave.

With a deep breath on Gohan's part, the two entered. When they arrived, they were rather shocked. Even Piccolo, who knew of this place from the memories he had from his father.

Overall, is was rather sparse. Two beds, one tub, and food. That was it.

Gohan began to walk towards the training area. The second he stepped off the platform he fell to his face.

"W-what the hell!?"

Gohan could clearly hear a strained chuckle coming from Piccolo. Piccolo was standing over him, but his legs were shaking slightly.

"For approximately 200 yards out of the entrance, the gravity is 10x that of earth. It only gets higher, the further you go."

Gohan nodded and stood, his still ragged clothes wanting to fall off thanks to the extra weight.

Gohan looked to his mentor when he started to speak.

"We should start with speed. We will, for lack of a better word, play tag. You must land a solid hit to change."

Without warning, Piccolo's fist flew out as fast as it could, which under the circumstances wasn't very fast. However, the hit landed square on Gohan's jaw, but caused little more then some stumbling.

Gohan glared at Piccolo and began chasing as fast as he could, Piccolo keeping just a few steps ahead of him.

2 months in chamber

Gohan barely dodged a punch from Piccolo, he was unable to dodge the follow up kick though, sending him skidding, it only took them a couple weeks to adapt to the gravity. At that point, they took up their old routines. Sparring until it hurt to move. Then Piccolo would meditate while Gohan completed his strength training.

"Enough of that. We can now move here, at the same level of speed we could back on earth. Time to step it up. According to Kami, after 200 yards it becomes 22x for 700 yards before jumping to 87x. Judging by our first reaction to 10x I don't picture us going further than the 22x. Lets go."

With a determined nod, the two stepped over the line they had put to tell them boundaries. The second they did, they felt gravity take hold and try with all it's might to bring them to their knees. However, they resisted.

Gohan turned to Piccolo with a smirk that looked slightly weird on the face o year old.

"Same rules?"

Piccolo returned that same exact smirk.

"Precisely."

They both threw punches at the same time. However, Piccolo's reach allowed his to be the only one to connect.

This time, the punch caused Gohan to fall back, slamming the ground hard and breaking several tiles.

"T-that really sucked!"

Piccolo's gruff laughter seemed to bounce off everything.

Gohan slowly stood. Before getting upright. He charged straight at Piccolo, intending to cause bodily harm, unfortunately for him, it wouldn't happen, at least not yet.

6 months in chamber

Piccolo and Gohan stood across from each other.

"Gohan, I know we've gone over this several times. You need an energy attack. I was reluctant at first to teach you one of mine, but I suppose if we are going to do this, lets do it right. This attack was created by my father. It is just as powerful, if not more-so than your father's Kamehame-ha."

Slowly, Piccolo placed his hand above his head, one on top of the other. A small yellow ball of energy began to form.

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

A large yellow beam shot out, ripping up the tiles as it went further and further into the Time-Chamber until the gravity became to much, and the beam was pulled to the ground. The explosion could be felt, even from the huge distance.

9 months in chamber

Gohan stood tall, staring across the white expanse, a serious, determined look on his face. He wore a brand new gi, his old one barely even a rag. Across from him, Piccolo stood, his face impassive.

"Lets see what you got kid."

Like a bullet, Gohan was gone, charging straight for his mentor.

The two traded blows before Gohan managed to trip Piccolo, causing him to stumble and opening it up for Gohan to reign several blows all over the Namekian's body. Gohan had learned quick that compassion has no place on the battle field.

Gohan ended his beat down by sending Piccolo flying with a kick. As Piccolo was flying away, Gohan sent several ki blasts to intercept him.

However, Piccolo recovered quickly and sent the ki blasts right back towards Gohan.

With no other choice, Gohan jumped over the blasts, leaving himself open for Piccolo's elongated arm to grab him by the gi.

Like a rubber band, Piccolo's left arm shrunk, bring Gohan face-first into a powerful ki blast.

The blast caused Gohan to go skidding across the tile.

When he stood, the smirk on his face was obvious. He was having a great time.

"I'm tired of warming up…"

With slow, tentative movements, Gohan pulled the red sweatbands from his wrists, and removed his boots, they hit the ground with a thud, cracking even more tiles.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

'_The kid never wants to remove his weights. Better make it interesting…'_

Piccolo reached up, his turban and cape slammed into the ground, creating a small crater.

With a snap of his neck, Piccolo charged Gohan.

Gohan wasn't going to let him get the first hit.

Piccolo's fist passed through an after image and he barely dodged Gohan's foot.

…

The battle went on, neither really getting the upper hand, but it became apparent that Piccolo was managing his energy better when Gohan dropped to a knee, panting heavily. Piccolo wasn't to much better but he remained standing, ready to fight.

"I guess it's over."

Piccolo raised his hands above his head, a yellow ball of energy forming.

"NO!"

Gohan stood, as quickly as he could, determination coursing his veins.

Gohan easily mirrored Piccolo with practiced stances.

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

The two attacks flew towards each other with impressive speed.

Finally, the time had arrived. Slowly the door opened, Mr. Popo stood, waiting.

When Gohan and Piccolo emerged, he was surprised to see that their clothes were like new, before remembering about Piccolo's manifestation technique.

However, the greatest shocker, was there power… it was so…so…small.

The two nodded to the man and walked away. When they finally arrived at the edge of the Lookout, Piccolo turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, go spend the day with your mom. Meet me at the waterfall tomorrow morning. Do _not _allow her to talk you out of it. I'm giving you this freedom because you deserve it. Plus, how can I expect you to fight to your fullest if you can't remember what you're fighting for?"

His peace said, Piccolo took to the sky.

Gohan smiled towards the back of his mentor. Two years ago, Piccolo would never even consider allowing him to visit his mother. He was really changing.

He immediately took to the sky, marveling at how easy it was to fly.

It took him all of 10 minutes to get home, the second he opened the door, he was smothered, by his mother no less.

"Oh Gohan! You escaped that monster. I'll never let you out of my sight again! I love you so much Gohan!"

Gohan just stood there, rubbing his mothers back to attempt to sooth her. While he was really annoyed that she called Piccolo a monster, he knew she was just worried about him.

"I'm gonna make you a huge lunch! How does that sound?"

As though to answer for him, Gohan's stomach growled loudly.

"Oh! My baby is so hungry!"

Chichi set Gohan on the couch gently before rushing to the kitchen, Gohan had to sweat-drop when he saw pans and other cooking instruments blur through the air as she cooked.

For the first time in 2 years, Gohan just felt like a kid. He spent all that day with his mom, she cooked more food than even a Saiyan could eat. She basically didn't let him leave her sight. They did everything she could think of. They went for a walk, he swam down at the lake, they even just napped a little.

That is why he looked sad as he looked at her sleeping form. For the first time in a year, she slept with a small, content smile on her face.

"I'm sorry mom, I left you a note. I hope you won't worry about me. Piccolo trained me for this. I know you don't think to highly of him, but he's not all that bad."

With that, he took off. Flying towards Piccolo's waterfall.

As soon as he landed, he saw Piccolo meditating. He wasn't going to interrupt him, but Piccolo started talking.

"They're supposed to be here today, Kami said he can sense their approach. Last night, your father contacted Roshi to wish him back. Apparently there was a mistake and he will be late. We're on our own."

Suddenly, Piccolo's words made even more sense.

'_Being saved should never be your plan.'_

Gohan shook his head and sat next to Piccolo, he may not like meditating as much as the Namekian but he usually felt calmer when he did.

Suddenly, 10 heads snapped in the direction of East City. Each and every one of them felt an awesome power, two of them.

"They're here Gohan. Let's go."

Gohan nodded to his mentor and they took off.

Both Gohan and Piccolo, softly touched down in the valley that Piccolo had chosen for the fight.

"Flare your energy slightly."

It didn't take long for the rest of Earth's defenders to arrive. The six exchanged determined nods, silently waiting for the Saiyans.

Everyone looked to the sky, where two objects seemed to be heading towards the town.

"Everybody run! Meteor!"

That was when the panic started. It only took a few seconds for two huge explosions, each caused by a small round space ship, no larger than a small car.

"Oh my god! What are they!? Are they aliens?"

Suddenly the doors on the small round ships opened. One revealed a giant of a man, easily 7 feet tall, with a bald head, and a thin black fu-Manchu mustache. He wore yellow and black armor with short sleeved spandex. His muscular legs and arms open for all to see. His left eye covered by a strange blue glass. His face set in an insane, bloodthirsty grin.

The other revealed a much smaller man, about 5'5", his hair stood tall and spiky. It looked like a flame. He wore white and yellow armor with long blue spandex. His left eye covered in a strange pink glass. His face sent in an impassive scowl.

The large one turned to the shorter one and grinned.

"Look Vegeta, they all came to die! It would be a shame to refuse their dieing wish!"

With a lift of the big man's fingers, the entire city was reduced to ash. Vegeta was not amused.

"Damn it Nappa! I told you not to be reckless. There could have been a Dragon Ball in this city. If there was, and your idiocy inhibits me from gaining immortality in any way, I will make you wish I had left you on Planet Gubish to become slug food!"

Nappa's eyes widened.

"I-I'm r-"

"Quiet fool. Help me find the strongest powers on this pathetic mudball. If the stories of these Dragonballs are true, then the planet's fighters will surely know their location."

A few clicks to their eye-pieces and they were off.

"The six highest powers on this planet are all together. Something tells me they are waiting for us."

Nappa just gave an insane chuckle.

"Yep and it looks like they took Raditz's warning serious. They could all beat that low-class bastard now."

It took them all of 10 minutes to arrive, when they did, they saw a strange sight. Four humans, one half-Saiyan child, and finally, a Namekian. Each with a power level around 1300.

Nappa's surprise showed more than Vegeta's.

"What do you know, a Namekian, that explains the Dragon Balls."

Vegeta seemed to spend his time analyzing his enemies.

'_Hmm, I wonder who the strongest is. The Namek's and the boy's are slightly higher, but not by much.'_

Vegeta turned to his bald subordinate.

"Nappa, how many Saibamen do you still have?"

Nappa gave Vegeta a confused look before his insane grin was back.

"You sure are ruthless, Vegeta. Lets see…"

The Earthlings watched as Nappa pulled out a small vial, it seemed to be filled with seeds.

Gohan and Piccolo shared a glance, in the glance an entire conversation was made.

Gohan-_'should we destroy them?'_

Piccolo-_'I don't know. It would allow us to delay them and let Goku get closer but we could be worn out.'_

Gohan-'_Did we spend these last two years to just delay them?'_

The silent conversation ended with Piccolo's smirk.

By this point, Nappa was holding the container in front of his eyes, counting the seeds.

"One, two, three,…three…Vegeta! What comes after three?"

The Earthlings could see the annoyance on Vegeta's face.

"Four, you imbecile."

Nappa gave a happy nod.

"Four, five, and six. There's six left Vegeta."

Vegeta gave a thoughtful nod.

"Perfect that leaves one for ea-"

Vegeta was unable to finish as he saw a small ki blast impact his Elite Guardian.

The power from the small blast surprised him slightly. Unfortunately, the smoke obscured his vision, so he had no idea who fired it.

Several seconds later, the smoke cleared and both Saiyans appeared unharmed.

"Man, that was pathetic, if that's their best, I don't think we're going to be doing anything at all. The Saibamen will just take care of them."

Vegeta did not look pleased.

"Nappa, look down."

…

"Huh?"

When Nappa looked down, his eyes widened.

"Hey! Where are the Saibamen!?"

"They destroyed them you idiot. Why do I put up with you? Looks like you're up. Just don't kill the Namek. We still need the Dragon Balls."

Nappa's grin only seemed to get bigger.

"Alright Vegeta!"

With slow, taunting steps, the mountainous Saiyan approached the six defenders.

"Why don't you all attack me at once, that way, I can at least get a warm up."

Nappa stopped, about 10 yards form Earth's defenders.

Tien turned to Piccolo.

"We'll take care of the big guy. You guys are going to need to handle the other one though. I can sense his power runs deep."

Piccolo simply grunted in agreement, he too could feel that the shorter Saiyan was powerful, very powerful, he was silently wondering whether or not they could win.

The four humans each exchanged nods, before, like lightning, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen each short foreword, while Chiaotzu stayed back.

Nappa was actually caught off guard by their brutal assault.

Tien started the assault with a kick that hammered the side of Nappa's face, destroying his scouter and sending him right into Yamcha's fist. The fist sent him into Krillen's knee, for nearly an entire minute, it was like a bloody game of pin-ball.

While all this was going on, Vegeta continued to play with his scouter.

'_Hmmm, Raditz's scouter wasn't malfunctioning, they truly can lower and raise their power levels at will. As they swing, their power jumps about 400 points, adding strength to a blow that could normally be brushed off. Scar-face jumps to 2050, the monk keeps hitting 2200, and three eyes is nearly 2300. Incredible, they would be considered 2__nd__ Class Saiyans. The average Saiyan power was 600. The average human, is 6. As far as Earthlings are concerned these are gods.'_

Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Nappa drill his giant fist into Yamcha's stomach.

Piccolo turned to his young student.

"Gohan, do you sense what I do?"

Gohan never took his eyes off the fight.

"If you're talking about the fact that the Saiyan is burning through his ki quickly then yeah. He seems to be the type to attack hard and fast. Use massive amounts of energy but also cause his enemy to. However, that tactic doesn't work to well against four fighters with good teamwork."

Piccolo nodded along with Gohan's assessment.

Vegeta looked interested as the large Saiyan was about to head-butt the short monk, he stopped.

"I got him!"

Vegeta's scouter went off, indicating that Chiaotzu had bumped to 1100.

However, what really got his attention, was that his guardian wasn't moving.

"Nappa! What is happening!?"

Chiaotzu's voice came in a frantic yell.

"He's too strong! I can't hold him! Hurry!"

"** . -Ha!**"

"** . -Ha!**"

"**Tri-Beam!**"

"**Light Grenade!**"

"**Masenko Ha!**"

The explosion that followed shook everything around them.

Vegeta, idly noticed that Gohan and Piccolo had jumped in to offer their assistance. They obviously didn't have time to power up, but it was still effective. He really did not like the smirk on Piccolo's face.

Several beeps alerted him to a new power level.

'_What the hell!? The only one in that dust cloud should be Nappa. Why did his power just drop from 5000 to 4400?'_

Vegeta got his answer when the smoke cleared. There, on a knee was Nappa. He was trying to hold his lower back, to help ease the pain. Where his tail had been, just minutes ago, now was a burned and bloody stump.

'_How the hell did the Namekian know that removing his tail would weaken Nappa!?'_

One glance towards the young half-Saiyan and he got his answer.

'_The half-breed wears similar clothes as the Namekian. The Namekian trained the Saiyan.'_

Suddenly, a very animalistic growl echoed through the valley.

Piccolo gave Gohan a sharp glance.

"Try to conceal as much power as possible and we'll only jump in if they really need us."

Gohan replied with a simple, determined nod.

Nappa's once black eyes, had taken on a red tint. Ki was pouring off of him in waves.

The four humans were truly scared, but Gohan's voice calmed them slightly.

"Hey guys! Take a second and feel his ki. It may be powerful, but he is burning through it so fast. At the rate he's going, he'll be unconscious in five minutes."

After getting a feel for the guy, they realized the pint-sized Saiyan was right. The only problem was lasting those first four minutes.

Like a cannon, Nappa was off, his yellow ki blazing around him.

His first target was Krillen. The amount of ki flowing through the giants arm would have not only ripped off Krillen's head, but also the arm he was about to block with. At least if it had hit.

"**Wolf Fang Fist!**"

Several dozen blows rained all over Nappa's burned back, sending him crashing into the floor, right in front of Krillen.

Krillen took the opportunity and formed a large ball of ki in each and, letting them impact the fallen Saiyan.

"D-do you think we got him?"

Vegeta's smirk grew.

"Not a chance."

As if to agree, another roar could be heard. This one followed up with a punch to Yamcha's stomach. The forced doubled the man over, forcing him to spit blood and drop to his knees.

Tien was getting worried, he really didn't want to make Piccolo and Gohan burn through their energy.

"Damn it! "

Gohan's fists began shaking as he watched his father's friends fight.

"**Dodon Ray!**"

In order to dodge Chiaotzu's fist-sized energy beam, Nappa was forced to let go of Yamcha.

The growl that came from Nappa's throat was now similar to a lion, backed into a corner.

He shot off like a rocket, his sights set on Chiaotzu.

He moved with so much speed that no one was able to react.

Suddenly, Nappa's arm came into contact with Chiaotzu's waist, meeting little resistance and passing through like a hot knife through butter. Chiaotzu's legs flying several yards from his torso.

Everyone was to shocked to move, everyone except Tien at least, all he saw was red.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Just as Nappa turned, Tien's foot impacted his chin, sending him to the air. Tien wasn't done, not by a long shot.

Not wanting to allow the large Saiyan to recover, Tien appeared above the soaring Nappa. He began to charge every ounce of energy he had. When he ran out of ki, he drew on all that was left, his life force.

Vegeta's head snapped in the direction of the three-eyed human.

'_What the? How is that possible?'_

Vegeta just continued to read his scouter as it continuously read off numbers.

2400...2700...3000...3200...3600...3900...4100

"4100! Where is he getting this much power!?"

"**NEO-TRI-BEAM HAAA!**"

Tien's veins pulsed, his body turning red as he processed more ki then ever before in his life. He was barely able to shape it all, when he finally did, he unleashed hell.

Nappa, still dazed from the kick could only look up in anger and a giant yellow blast of energy sped towards him.

His Saiyan arrogance getting the better of him, Nappa righted himself before crossing his arms in front of his face.

Nappa's face contorted to one of pain as his skin was slowly burnt away.

The attack lasted several seconds before dying out, leaving a crater below the tri-clops.

When the blast cleared, Nappa could be seen, floating in air, his arms over his head and his flesh smoking.

"G-gah! I'll…kill…you…"

Tien couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It-it wasn't enough… I gave it everything I had, plus some. And it didn't work."

No longer having the energy to support himself, Tien fell to the ground, lifeless, like a puppet that had his strings cut.

Vegeta was watching with an interested expression.

'_Hmm, incredible. I have never heard of an attack that would allow one to turn their own life force into energy. Interesting, suicidal but interesting. On another note, Nappa was able to survive. Impressive, unfortunately it took all his energy. He is down to 1700. If the monk and scar-face don't kill him, then the boy and the Namek sure will.'_

Gohan turned to Piccolo, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"We, we can't let this go on!"

Piccolo rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You didn't even know them."

Gohan turned an angry glare to his mentor.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Gohan, you didn't even know him… _They_ were his best friends. They started this, I think it is only right for them to finish it."

Gohan looked away from Piccolo, looking deep into the eyes of both, Krillen and Yamcha.

Krillen's eyes were usually filled with mirth or fear, Yamcha's usually laziness. Now, their was a fire in them both. Their eyes glowing with a slight blue tint.

Gohan nodded to Piccolo.

Vegeta watched with interest.

'_It seems that the power levels of humans is directly linked to their emotions.'_

"Y-Yamcha, we can't let this monster get away with this. We need to put him down."

Yamcha's eyes never left Nappa's form.

"We're going to show him why Earthlings shouldn't be messed with."

Like a bullet, the two remaining humans were gone. Krillen landing a kick to the still weakened Nappa's stomach at the same time as Yamcha landed a kick to the same place at his back. A loud crack could be heard.

"AHHHH"

Krillen interrupted Nappa's wail with a strong uppercut to his chin, sending him right into Yamcha's waiting arms.

The scar-faced man got Nappa into an effective arm-lock, keeping both of the giant's arms immobile.

"Let him have it Krillen!"

Krillen wasted no time and landed upwards of two hundred blows to the Saiyan's stomach, blood seeping from the giant's mouth with each hit.

By this point, Nappa was barely conscious.

"Time to end it!"

Yamcha just nodded, throwing the Saiyan in the air, each of the humans dropped into their own stance.

"**KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAA!**"

"**EXTRA-LARGE-SPIRIT BALL!**"

One beam and one ball of pure white energy impacted the free-falling Saiyan. The explosion was impressive.

When the smoke cleared, Nappa's headless body fell to the floor.

Clap…clap…clap…clap…clap…clap…

The remaining defenders of Earth turned to the slow-clapping noise.

Vegeta had yet to get off the boulder he was sitting on.

"Impressive. To defeat Nappa is no easy feat, and to do so without using your strongest fighters is very intriguing. Never in my life would I have believed such capable fighters would exist on such a back-water planet such as this. Unfortunately for you, I'm much more powerful than he was."

Vegeta had yet to move from where he was standing.

Piccolo turned back to Krillen and Yamcha, the latter having dropped to a knee.

"You two should get out of here. Get to either the perverts place or the lookout. Either way, in your current conditions, you will only get in the way."

Though reluctantly, they both nodded.

"Just make sure you teach this Saiyan a lesson. Send him to hell where he belongs."

It was Gohan that spoke up.

"Consider it done!"

Piccolo and Gohan made a classic mistake of taking their eyes of their opponents to make sure Krillen and Yamcha were gone. That cost them as Vegeta had seemed to phase in front of them and land a brutal punch to each of their guts.

"Tsk tsk, breaking rule #1. Never take your eyes off your opponent."

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta was back in his original spot.

"I suggest you power up or this will be a really boring fight. It probably will anyways, but I do like a challenge when it's available."

Gohan and Piccolo exchanged a nod before they both dropped into a horse stance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HH!"

**THAT'S IT!**

**So, how was it. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tolerate it? Just let me know. Normally, the humans get their asses kicked by Nappa, not so much this time. **

**I'm trying to make power levels not quite as important as skill…**

**Next time will be Gohan and Piccolo's battle with Vegeta. Where the hell is Goku? Will Gohan and Piccolo take care of the Saiyan Prince before Goku can even arrive? Will Vegeta simply kill them both before he arrives? Who knows? **

**Power Levels**

**Piccolo(Relaxed)-1400**

**Piccolo(Max)-?**

**Gohan(Relaxed)-1300**

**Gohan(Max)-?**

**Chiaotzu(Max)-895**

**Chiaotzu(Charged attack max)-1095**

**Yamcha(Max)-1650**

**Yamcha(Charged attack max)-2070**

**Krillen(Max)-1700**

**Krillen(Charged attack max)-2210**

**Tien(Max)-1800**

**Tien(Charged attack max)-2290**

**Tien(Neo-Tri-Beam charged with life energy)-4100**

**Vegeta(Relaxed)-8000**

**Nappa(Relaxed)-3000**

**Nappa(Max)-6000**

**Nappa(After tiring himself out and losing tail)-4400**

**Nappa(After taking Neo-Tri-beam)-1700**


	3. Chapter 3

**How much difference will the extra year make? This will be our first glimpse at Gohan's and Piccolo's new power. Goku shall make his appearance in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Saiyan Prince Strikes**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A huge white flame surrounded both Gohan and Piccolo, nearby rocks began to break apart before floating into the air.

Vegeta looked on with interest.

"Interesting, with their powers, they could have killed Nappa easily. I suppose they knew they would need all their energy to deal with me. It's a shame they aren't more powerful."

Finally, the screams of Gohan and Piccolo died out, their power leveling off.

Vegeta gave an impressed nod before he dropped into his stance, Gohan and Piccolo quickly followed, both dropping into identical stances.

"I must say, I'm impressed, the elite warriors of Namek don't usually reach passed 3,500. You're over double it. You, boy. You are what? 6?"

Gohan gave the prince a short nod.

"Hmp. While still a toddler, your power is that of an elite. Very impressive."

Gohan and Piccolo barely noticed Vegeta's lips twitch into a smirk before he disappeared.

Krillen couldn't stop himself from turning to look back towards the battlefield.

"Man, you feel that? Their power is amazing. They are both stronger than that big Saiyan. I think Vegeta was stronger though. The big guy was just to submissive to him."

Yamcha gave a nod.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting a really bad feeling. Know what I mean?"

Krillen slowly nodded.

"So, it wasn't just me. Maybe we should stop here. If we feel the fight turning for the worse, we can head back and help."

Krillen and Yamcha nodded to each other before heading for the ground to rest and wait.

"Darn it! I need to hurry. I'm still an hour from the end of Snake way and I don't even know how to get back to Earth. They might even make me wait in that line!"

An orange blur could be seen passing over Snake Way at a pace 100x faster than 1 year earlier.

"Just hold on guys."

The scowl on Goku's face didn't fit his normal carefree personality.

Gohan barely jumped back and avoided Vegeta's fist, Piccolo managed to push the Saiyan's fist to the side, giving Gohan an opening he was all to happy to take.

Just as Gohan's small fist was about to impact Vegeta's face, the Saiyan prince rolled out of the way, and right into Piccolo's ki blast, the blast only scratched his armor but let the Saiyan prince know they weren't to be taken lightly.

He rushed them both, a vicious smirk seeming right at home on his face.

Using impressive teamwork, the two were able to keep up with the superior Saiyan. Creating openings for the other to take, or interrupting his attacks.

With a smirk on his face, Vegeta jumped back, landing on the very same boulder he had sat on earlier that day.

"I must say, I'm very impressed. All to often do I find powerful warriors that have no skill. This is a nice change. I will make you both one offer. Join me. Assist me in gathering the Dragon balls so I can wish for immortality, then we can rule this universe."

Gohan tightened his stance, giving his silent answer, while Piccolo smirked, tightening his stance as well.

"I have no need to rule the universe, I'll be happy with ruling this planet."

Like a bullet, the Namekian shot his arm foreword, catching Vegeta off guard by grabbing him by the armor.

Retracting his arm as fast as he shot it out, Vegeta found himself being pulled towards his enemies. Before he could break the grip, Gohan's knee, impacted Vegeta's mouth, hard.

When Vegeta recovered, he was still smirking, a trickle of blood flowing from the Saiyan's lip.

"Yes! I haven't bled in years!"

Gohan was barely able to block the punch that would have broken ribs if it connected, sending the young Saiyan skidding back.

Using his distance, the boy placed his hands above his head.

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

The yellow beam heading right for Vegeta, catching his attention.

"You'll have to do better!"

The prince just backhanded the blast away from him. However, it turned out to be a distraction as Piccolo's foot slammed into the center of his stomach, cracking the armor. The Saiyan prince coughing up saliva.

Piccolo's attack did not go unpunished as he received a close range ki blast to the chest, sending him flying back.

Vegeta got no rest as Gohan was quickly in his face, sending punches and kicks that would be a blur to any normal human.

The Saiyan prince however was able to block and dodge all the strikes. However, Gohan surprised Vegeta with a head-butt to the cheek.

Vegeta just smirked after taking the hit, he landed a brutal haymaker to the side of Gohan's head, sending the Saiyan child skidding back.

"Now! I'm tired of this game! Tell me where the Dragon balls are or I will wipe you from existence!"

Gohan and Piccolo just prepared to fight.

"Fine. AAAAAAAHHH!"

A purple flame surrounded the Saiyan prince, giving off power that dwarfed Gohan's and Piccolo's.

"Damn it! I knew he was powerful, but I never guessed it was to this extent. His power is incredible."

Before Gohan could comment to Piccolo's words, a foot collided with his ribcage, a series of cracks sounded through the valley.

Just as Piccolo was about to charge the prince, he felt a fist slam into his cheek, sending him into a mountain.

The beating that followed was brutal, Vegeta didn't let up for even a second. He would bounce back and forth between Gohan or Piccolo.

After utterly destroying them for nearly ten minutes he suddenly stopped. A beep in his ear, alerted him to another power level.

However, by this time, both Gohan and Piccolo were tired of taking their beatings. They attacked with a vengeance.

"**Special Beam Cannon!**"

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

Having been caught off guard, he was slow to fully dodge, causing the narrow spiral to cut deeply into his left bicep and the yellow beam to burn through his armor and into his back.

The glare he sent the two would turn lesser men to dust.

Piccolo decided to try and engage the Saiyan in hand-to-hand combat, it proved to be foolish, since he was literally slammed through several mountains, before finally ending up in a crater.

Just as Gohan was going to try and distract the Saiyan, he saw Vegeta appear in the sky. He wasted no time in gathering his energy.

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

Vegeta dodged the beam before appearing in front of Gohan faster than he could see.

"Know your place Brat!"

Vegeta grabbed the Saiyan child by the top of the head and began pounded away at the child's stomach, chest and face, causing the boy previously unknown levels of pain.

The boy's screams just barely reached Piccolo's ears.

'_D-damn it! Move body! Move! Damn it! After all this and he is destroying us! Hmp, I guess it wasn't enough in the end…Wait a minute…Goku? Yes! Goku is coming! Damn it! He won't be here in time to save Gohan! I'm the only one standing between the boy and his death…'_

With a deep breath, Piccolo shut his eyes, shutting out Gohan's screams, slowly he navigated his body's inner workings and began to turn off his pain receptors.

'_Kid, I need you to last two minutes. I'll be there then. I know you can do it. I have faith in you.'_

Gohan couldn't believe the pain he felt.

By now, his ribs probably resembled dust, both arms were broken, his nose and jaw were both broken as well.

'_I-I can sense dad… He's finally here. I wonder. Will I still be alive? Will I ever see him, mom, or even Piccolo ever again. I will!'_

Gohan slowly gathered every ounce of power he had into his left foot.

'_It's now or never!'_

"HAAA!"

The sound of bones breaking could be heard by both, Gohan and Piccolo, only this time, it was Vegeta's bones that were broken. Two of his ribs to be exact.

"Gah!"

Vegeta was unprepared for the kick and ended up dropping Gohan, the child landing in a heap.

"Stupid brat! You're dead!"

Vegeta cupped his hands at his left side by his shoulder, a purple ball of ki forming and growing.

"This is your end boy! **Gallick Gun Fire!**"

Gohan could do nothing as the purple beam approached, a purple glow over coming the whole area.

Unable to do anything, Gohan just stared right into the beam, unafraid of death at this point. However, a shadow overtook him, blocking the purple light from reaching him.

Unsure what was happening, Gohan waited for his eyes to focus.

He was shocked to find Piccolo, doing everything he could to hold the blast back. However, he was to weak to last long and the blast quickly overtook the Namek.

The weakened blast managed to impact Gohan's shocked form, injuring him further.

"Damn it! I thought the Namek was immobile. If the Dragon Balls were linked to him, then that makes this trip pointless."

Gohan was shocked and Gohan was furious. He wanted to kill the Saiyan in front of him. He wanted the man to feel as much pain as he was now. He wanted to make him suffer. It all came down to the fact that he couldn't get his body to respond in any way.

"Damn it boy! Because of you that Namek is dead and now this trip was a waste! Say hello to your green friend for me."

Vegeta took several steps foreword, he was standing right next to the immobile child. He pointed a single finger at the boy's chest, it began to glow with yellow energy.

Just as he was about to fire, he barely heard a shout.

"**Kaio-Ken!**"

Vegeta didn't even get to turn his head before he saw a flash of red and felt something impact his face, sending him flying.

When Gohan opened his eyes, he was shocked. There was his father, alive, well and stronger than ever.

"D-dad? Is it really you?"

Goku dropped to a knee beside Gohan.

"It sure is Gohan, it sure is. Here I got this for you."

Goku pulled out a small bean and placed it in Gohan's lips.

He may not have known what it was, but he trusted his father and ate the small bean. Almost instantly, he could feel his bones mending, his energy being restored. It was amazing.

"W-woah! What was that!?"

Goku smiled and ruffled Gohan's hair as the boy stood.

'_He is stronger than me…If he was beaten so badly, just how strong is this guy? I doubt I'll be able to keep my promise to King Kai.'_

Flashback

"Goku, before you leave, I need to make sure you and I are on the same page. You can't, I repeat, _can't _overuse the Kaio-ken. Each use will slowly destroy your body. Even more importantly, you can't use x3 or x4. They will likely kill you."

Goku gave King Kai a nod.

"Ok King Kai. I promise I won't use it more than I have to."

With his words said, Goku took off, shooting down Snake Way.

End Flashback

"Hey Gohan, where's everyone else?"

Instantly, the carefree look on Gohan's face was gone.

"Dead, their all dead. Except me, Krillen and Yamcha."

Goku's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"The Saiyans happened. Their monsters. They kill for fun and take pleasure in causing their victims pain."

"How sweet of you to speak so highly of me child."

Both Gohan and Goku turned to Vegeta who was approaching, slowly.

"Gohan, go meet up with Krillen and Yamcha, leave this guy to me."

Gohan's eyes widened.

"B-but dad!"

"Gohan!"

Gohan saw a look in his father's eyes that he had never seen before, rage.

"Right… You better win."

Goku didn't acknowledge that Gohan had said anything, opting for staring Vegeta down.

"So, you're Kakkarot, son of Bardock. You're father was quite the warrior. It appears that you inherited that fact. Unlike your idiot of a brother. Your father was a 3rd class warrior, born with a power of 1. However, by the time Planet Vegeta was destroyed, he had reached well over Elite status with a power level of 10,000. He gathered a lot of attention. My father was considering naming him an Elite, that would have been the first time that a 3rd class was named Elite."

Goku glared at Vegeta for several seconds before speaking.

"I will give you one chance. Leave this planet or I will be forced to kill you."

"Ha! You kill me?"

"Yes!"

Goku dropped into a ridged horse stance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A white flame surrounded Goku, rocks lifted into the air, before disintegrating.

When his power leveled off, Vegeta couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Your power is only 8000. Your son's was 7400 and he was no match. Not to mention that the Namek was 7700. They together couldn't defeat me. How do you expect to?"

Goku's eyes widened.

'_Now I know I'm going to need to break my promise.'_

It was also at that time, that Goku got a good look at Vegeta's state. Blood dripping from his lip, his armor was cracked, burned and broken all over. His right arm had a pretty bad burn mark. Not to mention the bruises that were all over his face.

"Looks like they did a number on you actually, or are those just beauty marks?"

Vegeta just smirked.

"I didn't even go above 60% during that fight. What fun is a fight if it's easy?"

'_No need to tell him that I actually did jump to 75% towards the end.'_

"I defeated the son, I guess now I have to defeat the father. I do hope you can provide a challenge."

In the blink of an eye, the short Saiyan disappeared, Goku wasn't able to dodge or block the kick that sent him flying, however, he quickly righted himself and tried to counter with a haymaker, he simply hit air.

"You need to do better than that!"

Vegeta's own haymaker was about to land to Goku's gut when a smirk flashed across the kind Saiyan's mouth.

"Fair enough. **Kaio-Ken!**"

In a flash of red, Goku was gone from Vegeta's vision. It was only instincts honed from thousands of battles that allowed him to lean back and avoid the uppercut, however, he could do nothing as Goku's leg sent him towards the ground.

It only took a few seconds for the Saiyan prince to recover.

"Interesting. I have seen several attacks like the one you are using. It boosts your power for a short time. The effects are usually hazardous to the user."

Goku's eyes widened at Vegeta's words.

'_He figured out the Kaio-Ken so fast…'_

Goku was knocked out of his thoughts by Vegeta's fist. The hit sent him flying back several yards, before he could right himself, he was stopped by a knee to the back.

Goku barely noticed Vegeta raising his arms for a hammer strike.

"**Kaio-Ken!**"

A flash of red and he managed to dodge. However, his counter-kick met only air.

"Even with your technique, I'm still stronger!"

As if the accent his point, a fist collided with Goku's face, he was quick to right himself though.

'_Darn it! He's to strong! I'm sorry King Kai.'_

"You're right, you are stronger than me. But I still won't let you win!** Kaio-Ken x2!**"

Vegeta could only widen his eyes when he was suddenly flying backwards, a pain in his left cheek. He didn't make it very far before he felt a similar pain in his back. He barely noticed Goku phase above him and nail his head with a kick, sending him to the ground.

The second Vegeta was sent to the ground, the blazing red aura that surrounded Goku dropped away, leaving a sweating, panting mess in it's wake.

"D-darn it! King Kai was right. My living body is really fragile."

Goku shook out the cob-webs and stood tall, waiting for Vegeta to emerge.

'_I can't let him know how much it weakens me.'_

Meanwhile, several miles away.

"Hey Gohan, what's with your dads power, it seems much lower than Vegeta's before it skyrockets for a second, then lowering again… Is he holding back?"

Gohan had a slight scowl on his face.

"I don't think so. If you feel his power after it peaks, it feels almost out of control, like his body can't handle it… Lets head over and check it out."

Yamcha and Krillen nodded, the three heading in the direction of the fight, slow enough that they wouldn't be detected.

Vegeta was in shock.

'_How is it possible? Just one year ago, he couldn't even beat Raditz, now that third class fool is fighting me, he may even have the upper hand. How could this be?'_

It took Vegeta nearly an entire minute to shake his shock, in it's place, was rage.

"Damn it Kakkarot!"

In a blazing purple aura, he charged the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"**Kaio-Ken!**"

Goku's own red aura rose to match.

The two began to trade blows, Goku receiving most of them. He was barely able to jump back and get some space.

'_Darn it, he's to strong. I have to use it some more.'_

"**Kaio-Ken x2!**"

Goku's red aura grew in size and the two continued to trade blows, this time, Vegeta receiving more than Goku.

Secretly, Goku was desperate.

'_I need a break soon. If this continues, I'll be to weak to continue. I got it!'_

Goku charged right at Vegeta, fist raised for a powerful haymaker. Vegeta instantly raised his arms to block it, he never even realized it was a feint until Goku's foot slammed into his unprotected stomach, winding him.

"**KaMeHaMe-Ha!**"

While quick and relatively weak, the wave of energy did what Goku needed it to, it sent Vegeta several hundred yards away.

Almost immediately, Goku's red aura disappeared and the Saiyan dropped to the ground, panting.

"Darn it, every time he hits me, I lose some energy. Plus, every time I use Kaio-ken, I lose energy. On top of all that, he had more to start with. I wonder if he would allow me to use a Spirit Bomb…"

…

"KAKKAROT! IT'S OVER FOR YOU!"

Goku looked up and saw a rather bruised and battered Vegeta floating in the sky. His ragged appearance not taking much from his visage.

"If you dodge this, your whole planet will be destroyed!"

Goku's eyes widened as he felt the amount of energy Vegeta built up.

Vegeta took a stance, his hands cupped next to his left shoulder, a large purple ball of energy forming.

"**Gallick…**"

He knew he couldn't last to much longer, but Goku dropped into his favorite stance, his hand cupped at his right hip.

"**Kaio-Ken x2! KA…ME…**"

A red aura engulfed Goku while blue ball of energy, equal to Vegeta's formed in his hands.

"**Gun…**"

"**HA…ME…**"

"**FIRE!**"

"**HAAA!**"

A beam of purple energy shot from Vegeta's outstretched hands, only to impact Goku's white beam.

The two attacks seemed to battle each other over dominance for several seconds before Vegeta's attack began to over-take Goku's.

"Darn it! I'm sorry King Kai…**Kaio-Ken x3!**"

Goku's beam swelled, and began to overtake Vegeta's at an alarming rate, it didn't last, as his beam shrunk back down, smaller than originally, just like the original, it was pushed back by Vegeta's blast.

"Gah! I…it hurts… But the Earth… I WON'T LOSE! **KAIO-KEN X4!**"

Goku's beam swelled again, but not to the same extent. The attack slowly overtook Vegeta's own.

Vegeta couldn't understand what was happening, he had put as much power behind that beam as he could, and still, Kakkarot was pushing it back.

"How can some 3rd class weakling have more power than me!? The Prince of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta was unable to do anything as he lost control of his blast, Goku's Kamehame-ha carrying him towards the sky.

Goku wasted no time and instantly fell to his back, a jolt of agony coursing through his entire body.

Just barely, Goku could hear foot steps and what sounded like light celebrating… laughing, high-fives, hugs...

"Man Goku! That was awesome!"

"No kidding man! I bet that Saiyan will think twice before trying to attack Earth again!"

"Are you ok Dad? Your power level is really low."

Though it hurt, Goku managed to look serious.

"Y-you guys need to leave, or at least hide! He'll be back and I don't want you hurt."

The others were shocked.

"He's still alive!?"

Slowly, and painfully, Goku stood.

"Yes, I can feel it, just barely. But he is still standing strong. Stronger than me right now. But, he's getting desperate. I don't want him to know you're here. He's still stronger than you."

"But Dad…He'll kill you. Hell, right now, Krillen is stronger than you."

Goku gave a slow nod.

"I know, we just can't let him know that you three are here. I have an attack that can put him down, but I'll need a few minutes to charge it up. Now, here's my plan…"

Goku once again proved that while he had a human heart, his mind was all Saiyan.

"…and then he's gone for good. Got it?"

At the three nods, Goku spoke again.

"Good, now get hiding."

Without delay, the three shot off towards a large crevice in the valley wall.

It was only a minute before they saw Vegeta slowly floating down, a furious look on his face.

Vegeta looked down from his spot in the air. He saw Goku, standing tall, glaring at him.

"I can't believe I am forced to do this in order to deal with one pathetic, low-class Saiyan. I should be ashamed of myself. YOU HEAR THAT KAKKAROT!? YOU CAUSE ME SHAME, I CAUSE YOU PAIN! Haaaaaaaaaaa"

Gohan watched with interest at the attack the Saiyan prince was creating.

'_It feels like an illusion…'_

He saw that the attack was a giant white ball of energy, however it didn't contain much energy.

Gohan's answer came from deep within him. He had felt it a total of 12 times. A strong pulse, an urge, a demand.

"Oh no! Guys, change of plans."

Krillen and Yamcha's eyes flashed towards Gohan who was ducking deep within the crevice, shielding his eyes from the outside world.

"The attack that Vegeta is about to do, it is an artificial full moon. I'm sure you know what that means."

Krillen's and Yamcha's eyes showed fear.

"You mean, the giant monkey thing?"

Without opening his eyes, Gohan replied.

"Yes, my Dad was right, Vegeta is desperate. He thinks my Dad is stronger than him. Without that thing on his face, he can't sense how weak my dad is right now. He thinks this is the only way."

Krillen suddenly smiled.

"Don't worry, it's ok! Goku doesn't have his tail anymore!"

It was Yamcha that spoke.

"But Vegeta does."

Krillen's eyes showed fear again.

"Calm down. Me and Piccolo dubbed it the 'Great Ape' and it with multiply his power by exactly 10x. I need you to promise me that you won't attack me. It won't take much to anger me."

With that said, he opened his eyes.

Krillen and Yamcha gasped as they saw Gohan's blood red eyes staring back at them, a deep growl reverberated through his throat.

**That's it! Please Review!**

**I always thought it was weird how after losing to Goku's Kamehame he went ahead and transformed. Goku was practically dead on his feet. However, it dawned on me that he can't tell…**

**Power Levels**

**Piccolo(Max)-7,700**

**Piccolo(Charged for attack)-8,400**

**Gohan(Max)-7,400**

**Gohan(Charged for attack)-8,000**

**Gohan(After Sensu heal-Max)-9,200**

**Vegeta(60%)-10,800**

**Vegeta(75%)-13,500**

**Vegeta(100%)-18,000**

**Vegeta(115% Overpowered Gallick Gun)-20,700**

**Vegeta(Weakened from Kamehame-ha)-12,600**

**Goku(concentrated on speed)-5,000**

**Goku(Max)-8,000**

**Goku(Kaio-ken)-14,000**

**Goku(Kaio-ken x2)-20,000**

**Goku(Kaio-ken x3 Kamehame-ha)-26,000**

**Goku(After Kaio-ken x3 damages body)-5,400**

**Goku(Weakened Kaio-ken x3 Kamehame-ha)-17,550**

**Goku(Weakened Kaio-ken x4 Kamehame-ha)-21,600**

**Goku(After winning Kamehame vs. Gallick gun)-2,200**

**I could find no where that gave a definitive answer on how much Kaio-ken increases power level. I decided to go with an additional 75% for each. However, I also made it so that when Goku used x3, his body was severely weakened.**

**#1: Now, I only wrote this because even I was a little confused about what happened and I wrote it. At first, Goku fired his Kamehame-ha at x2, it wasn't enough, so for the first time in the fight, he went x3. Unfortunately, when he did, his body only lasted several seconds before taking major damage. That lowed his base power from 8000 to 5400. Meaning his x3 was a lot weaker so he had to boost to x4 where he was able to win the power struggle.**

**If you're wondering why the power level chart was so long/detailed, it's because I write that before I even do the story. It is like my outline…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I plan on taking this story all the way to the end. All the way to the Buu Saga. Considering Ch. 4 should be the end of the Saiyan Sage…The shortest Saga of all…I figured it at about 30-35 chapters…Needless to say, 100k+ words**

**Chapter 4: Oozaru vs. Oozaru; You mean there are more Piccolos out there?**

The red eyes and the growl was all it took for Krillen and Yamcha to disappear.

Even at his point of near-insanity, Gohan couldn't help but think back.

Flashback

"Gohan, tonight is a full moon, you know what that means."

Gohan just sighed, he hated this training.

"Gohan, you know the importance of this. Without it, we need to cut off your tail, that will only decrease your power further. If you can't control yourself at least a little bit, it could be our end."

That night, he had actually controlled himself, if only a little. At least according to Piccolo since he didn't remember it.

That was the last full moon before the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber.

End Flashback

By the time he shook out of it, he noticed that hair was beginning to grow, all over him. His mouth had begun to elongate, forming a snout. His teeth had become fangs.

In his state, he barely had enough control to look over, he saw that Vegeta was in a similar state to his own. He also noticed that the ball of light, now rested in the sky.

It was at that point everything went black. The semi-familiar feeling surrounding him. He could hear everything around him, but it was like swimming, but not through water, something thicker. Something like oil… or thick mud.

"**See what you have brought upon yourself Kakkarot!**"

In his Oozaru from, Vegeta saw fear, then understanding.

"So, it was me that killed Grandfather…"

"**What are you babbling about!?**"

Goku just shook his head attempting to get in a fighting stance, every fiber of his being screamed in protest.

"Man, the level of power this thing is giving off… It's incredible. My Spirit Bomb would just bounce off this thing."

"**RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**"

Both Goku and Vegeta turned to see yet another Oozaru, this one's clothes having been ripped off. However, it just jumped around, smashing mountains. Seemingly avoid thing the two.

"**Ha! It seems your boy is a true Saiyan. In the Oozaru form, instincts take over. Primarily, the instinct for survival. It knows it can't beat me so it won't try. You're on your own.**"

With a vicious smile, Vegeta's giant fist slammed square into Goku's injured body, forcing him six feet into the solid rock beneath him.

Goku's screams reverberated throughout the valley.

'_Damn it! I've had enough!'_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Using as much strength as he possessed, Gohan forced his eyes open, what he saw seemed vaguely familiar.

Like looking through the haze of murky water, Gohan saw himself destroying several mountains.

'_Ok, just like Piccolo taught me. Calm down and assert control.'_

With a deep breath, Gohan could feel himself gaining a small amount of control over his hulking figure.

With great effort, Gohan turned the beast's head. What he saw angered him.

'_Dad!'_

"Listen to me! Right now! You will do everything in your power to stop that other ape! Bring him to his knees before you! Show him your power! GO!"

As though his words were drawing back a sling shot, his final word let it go. A giant, instinctually driven ape shot foreword.

Krillen watched scared as Oozaru Gohan smashed another mountain.

"I thought he said he could control it…"

Yamcha nodded.

"I know what you mean. This is scary. Just like when we were kids."

Before the two could comment further, they saw him stop.

"What do you think he's doing?"

Slowly, the Oozaru's head turned towards Oozaru Vegeta and watched him with a furious snarl.

Like a bullet, he was gone.

"**Haha Kakkarot! Enjoy the pain!**"

Goku dangled by his legs, which were being held by Oozaru Vegeta.

A series of crunches sounded out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Goku couldn't believe the pain he was in, Vegeta had just turned the bone in his legs, to dust.

"**I'm not done with you yet, Kakka-**"

Vegeta was unable to continue as a giant fist impacted his face, sending the giant ape flying back.

"**What the!?**"

Before Vegeta could say anything else, a huge beam of energy hit him in the chest and exploded.

"**Grrr. You dare attack your prince!**"

In an impressive display of speed, Vegeta was in front of Gohan in less then a second, grabbing him by the head and slamming him on the ground.

Vegeta built a large amount of energy in his mouth and pointed it right at the downed Gohan's face.

However, before he could fire, Gohan grabbed his foot and tripped him, causing his beam to shoot off into space. Vegeta now lay next to Gohan.

Gohan quickly rolled, bringing his fist down upon Vegeta's stomach, ironically one of the only places he had no armor.

"**Gah! Damn you Brat!**"

Vegeta quickly stood, he grabbed Gohan by the arm and smashed him through several mountains.

Krillen and Yamcha quickly dropped next to Goku.

"Goku! What do we do?"

Yamcha winced as he saw Gohan bite Vegeta's shoulder and wail on the Saiyan prince's back with his fists.

"I-I don't know. I can feel that Vegeta is stronger than Gohan… He won't win this. You guys must know, how do you stop this transformation?"

It was Yamcha that spoke.

"The tail. We need to cut off his tail."

Goku gave a sad nod trying to come up with some sort of plan.

It was actually Krillen that spoke.

"Right now, those two are keeping each other busy but not really causing any damage. Lets let them wear each other out."

Goku nodded slowly.

"Alright, we'll wait and see, but if it gets bad, I want you to help Gohan."

The battle that the three witnessed was on a scale they had never even believed existed. They watched as the two titans of destruction did everything in their power to destroy the other.

It was obvious that Vegeta had the advantage in power, but not by much, and every time he hit Gohan, he just came back, ready for more.

The battle raged for nearly an hour and the entire area was destroyed.

They watched as Vegeta picked up a tired Gohan by the shoulders and fired a mouth blast, right at his chest, the power from the attack, actually burned the fur on his chest.

Goku couldn't take anymore.

"I think we should stop this. Gohan is losing."

The others agreed.

"Ok, Yamcha, next time Gohan is sent down. I want you to…"

With the plan set, the two humans set to work.

It only took a few seconds, but they saw their opening in the form of Vegeta throwing Gohan through several mountains.

"Ok lets go!"

Yamcha took off at full speed, ending up right in front of Vegeta.

"Hey you big monkey! Take this! **Solar Flare!**"

An incredibly bright, white light overtook Vegeta's vision, leaving him blind.

"**Gah! Damn you Human!**"

Yamcha found himself jumping to avoid Vegeta's blind fists. The Oozaru was swinging wildly.

"**Destructo Disk!**"

Krillen, who had taken place on a plateau several yards back, let the large yellow disk fly, straight at Vegeta's tail.

Much to their pleasure, it cut right through the furry appendage. The pain filled howl that followed almost made them feel sorry for him. Almost.

It only took the Saiyan prince a minute to return to his old size, only this time he had dropped to a knee and was panting, his right eye was bleeding from where Gohan had shoved a finger in an attempt to gouge it out. His armor was next to useless. Pieces missing and cracks everywhere.

Other than that, he seemed surprisingly ok.

"Stupid Humans!"

In a blur, the Saiyan Prince disappeared, he reappeared right in front of Yamcha, grabbing the former bandit by the neck and holding him in the air.

"You're done!"

The longer Vegeta held, the quicker Yamcha's legs thrashed. Though he was repeatedly hit, Vegeta made no notice of the desperate attempts.

Just as Yamcha's legs began to slow…

"**RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**"

Goku and Krillen turned, just in time to see Gohan's still giant fist, contact Vegeta, sending the Saiyan Prince flying, Yamcha flying in the opposite direction. Though Vegeta took most of the damage, he took a good hit.

The large ape pursued the small Saiyan with bloodlust in it's eyes.

When Gohan was still several yards away from Vegeta, the prince raised his hand to the sky.

"Disperse!"

The fake moon seemed to turn to glitter, slowly raining down.

'_Let's see, he has only probably transformed 20 times in his life. To have even that amount of control is impressive… Anyways, with the blutz waves gone, he should only have about 2 minutes before he changes back.'_

Vegeta was broken from his thoughts when Gohan's fist slammed into the ground he had been standing on.

"You need to do better than that! Brat!"

As though to answer back, Gohan opened his mouth and fired a giant yellow blast at the Saiyan.

Though Vegeta dodged, Gohan wasn't done and followed Vegeta's movements with the continuous blast, carving a canyon in the valley.

As Vegeta flew through the valley, he could feel the heat from the blast at his heels.

'_Damn kid! I only need to last long enough for him to change.'_

The blast suddenly stopped…

Before Vegeta could celebrate, his was bathed in shadow, with a start, he looked up. Only to see an Oozaru attempting to step on him.

"I am no bug! **Gallick Gun Fire!**"

A large purple beam shot forth from Vegeta's hands, impacting Gohan's foot.

"**RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR**"

"Ha! I am the prince of all-ack!"

Vegeta was unable to continue since he was kicked by the giant foot of Gohan, sending him flying for over a hundred yards.

With his time finally up, Gohan lost control of his hulking figure and dropped to a knee, his body shrinking.

It was only a few seconds later, that Gohan dropped to his knee, completely normal, and naked. His body was shivering slightly and his breaths came in painful wheezes.

"Damn it! I feel so weak!"

After taking a second, the young boy managed to get to his feet, ignoring the fact that he was naked.

"Gohan, here!"

The boy turned just in time to see an orange piece of clothing flying towards him. He caught the garment and noticed it was a pair of pants. It was at that time that he noticed Krillen was blushing slightly and wearing only his red polka-dotted boxers.

"Thanks, Krillen."

Gohan wasted no time, putting on the pants, ripping the bottoms and tying the string as tight as he could.

"Damn you brat! I was considering letting you live since you are one of the last Saiyans…The hell with that! You're dead!"

Vegeta wasted no time and took off towards Gohan as fast as he could. Just as he was about to reach the still disoriented boy…

"**Wolf Fang Fist!**"

For the second time that day, Yamcha's fists rained down on a Saiyan's back, sending them to ground.

Goku waved over to Krillen, having the monk move him to a better position.

"Ok, Krillen, the plan is back on. You three need to keep his attention away from me. There is no way he'll just stand there and let this happen."

Krillen gave a serious nod.

Vegeta stood with a furious look on his face.

"God damned humans. I'll kill you al-ack"

Vegeta was cut off by Gohan's fist in his gut.

A growl ripped through Vegeta's throat as he raised his hands to slam them on Gohan's head.

Just as his hands began moving, he was sent back by Krillen's kick.

"I think you forgot about me."

Vegeta barely had time to glare before Yamcha pounced again…

The three on one battle may have began in the Earthling's favor, but that didn't last long, the four had been going at it for nearly 10 minutes and Vegeta was nearly dominating the fight.

Gohan barely dodged a kick to the head, but didn't notice the ki blast in Vegeta's hand, the blast exploded right in his face, sending him to the ground

From his position in the air, Vegeta flipped, avoiding both Yamcha's kick and Krillen's punch, he also managed to slam their heads together, before kicking them to the ground.

The two humans landed on the ground in a mess of limbs.

As the two untangled themselves, they spoke quietly.

"I can feel the power of Goku's attack. Do you think it's ready? I don't know how much longer we can last."

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Both Krillen and Yamcha turned just in time to see Gohan and Vegeta began trading blows.

Gohan only lasted 10 seconds before receiving a nasty kick to the face, sending him back to the ground.

The boy may have stood quickly, but that didn't last long as he dropped to a knee, panting.

All three were surprised to hear a voice in their heads.

'_Hey, guys! It's ready! What I need is make sure he focuses on you, allowing my attack to end it once and for all from behind.'_

The three gave a determined nod.

Gohan stepped foreword slightly, a fierce smirk on his face.

Though with slightly less confidence, Krillen and Yamcha flanked Gohan.

Gohan continued to stare at Vegeta's confident form, his smirk never wavering.

"This ends here and now. Let's show this bastard why Earth has remained so peaceful. Let's show him what Earthlings do to aliens who think they can walk all over that peace! This ends now!"

Unknowingly, each of their powers raised slightly in their determination.

Like a bullet, the three charged, Gohan right down the middle, Yamcha veering left and Krillen veering right.

The whole way, Gohan kept his eyes locked with Vegeta's both sharing a scarily similar smirk.

Vegeta's smirk dropped and his eyes widened when Gohan stopped, just barely out of reach. However, Krillen and Yamcha did no such thing, Krillen landing a powerful round kick to Vegeta's face, while Yamcha managed to kick the Saiyan in the side of the knee at the same time, the two hits forcing him to spin in mid air.

"** .KO-HA!**"

The largest Masenko he had ever fired flew from Gohan's hands, right into Vegeta's torso, the beam carrying him backwards at an alarming pace.

The two humans and the young half-Saiyan could see the large white ball of energy hovering above a barely conscious Goku.

"**Spirit Bomb!**"

Goku threw the giant attack…right into Vegeta's unprotected back. The explosion that followed shook everything around.

Everyone in the area was forced to close their eyes because of how bright the blast was, it was similar to a Solar Flare.

When the explosion died down, it seemed as though all the wind ceased, causing the smoke to settle in that area.

It was nearly 10 seconds later, and the smoke remained when they all noticed something drop, lifeless from the smoke.

In a cloud of dust, the figure landed on the ground, for several seconds nothing.

"Gah! I-I-can't believe this…"

Slowly, Vegeta turned over to his back and pulled out a small remote, pressing a few buttons.

"I-I have to get out of here."

It was less than two seconds later and his small, round pod showed up, just 10 feet away.

He was barely able to roll over and begin crawling.

The second the Earthlings saw that he was alive, they all felt fear. At least until they noticed his condition. His left arm was dragging uselessly, his right leg and back appeared to be one big scab.

Gohan spoke up.

"N-no! he'll just come back and try again. We can't let him get away."

Arm shaking from fatigue, Gohan raised his arm, a small yellow ki blast forming, aimed right for Vegeta.

A slight tingle in the back of his mind told him something was behind him. For the first time, Vegeta actually felt fear.

Standing there, on wobbly legs was the young Saiyan half-breed, in his outstretched palm was an unsteady ki blast that would undoubtedly kill him.

However, he seemed to be hesitating.

'_But Dad! You can't be serious! Look at all the damage he caused. He killed Piccolo!'_

'_I know Gohan. But my gut is telling me to let him go.'_

…

…

Gohan seemed unsure before slowly, the ki blast dissipated and he dropped to a knee, barely conscious.

The second he saw the ki blast disappear, Vegeta knew he would live. He would live and he would come back to this mud-ball and turn it to dust. He would make the Earthlings regret the moment they met him.

He had finally traveled the 10 feet to his pod and climbed in.

"I'll be back! Next time I'll destroy you all!"

With his goodbye said, his pod closed and blasted off, shooting to space.

"C-computer…Initiate life…support."

A very robotic voice replied.

"Confirm, Activate Life Support Systems."

Vegeta's voice was failing by this point.

"C-confirm…"

With that, the Saiyan prince fell unconscious and a breathing mask automatically made it's way over his mouth, forcing oxygen into his lungs.

Gohan, Krillen and Yamcha watched the pod disappear.

"I sure hope my Dad know what he's talking about… Anyways, I'm going to do something I have wanted to for a while now… Good night."

With his final words said, Gohan passed out.

Yamcha just barely catching his body.

"Man, this is one hell of a kid. He's like 4x as strong as us and at like…1/5th the age…that's insane."

Krillen nodded as he made his way over to Goku.

"Hey big guy, you ok?"

Goku was barely able to offer a grunt in reply.

A sparkle in the sky, and the three were suddenly very alert.

"Oh no! Is he back!?"

The three waited with bated breath. When the object got closer, they were relieved beyond belief it was only a yellow- Capsule Corp. jet copter. Now that they were thinking clearly, it was easy to sense that Bulma, Chi-chi, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobi were in the vehicle.

Krillen got a huge smile on his face and began waving his arms around like mad.

"Hey! Guys! Down here!"

Roshi's bald head stuck out the window.

"Heeeey, Krillen! Great job!"

Muffled yells could be heard from the craft before it suddenly began to lose control.

The yellow copter shot straight for the ground, before pulling up at the last second and hitting the ground roughly. Several slams from inside could be heard.

"LET ME OUT! I NEED TO SEE MY BABY!"

Krillen and Yamcha couldn't help sweat-dropping at Chi-chi's antics.

"GOHAN! GOHAN WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Yamcha made a grave mistake.

"Shhh…Chi-Chi he's sl-ack!"

Before Yamcha could react, Chi-chi was holding him by the gi, choking him.

"DON'T YOU SHHH ME! WHERE'S MY BABY!?"

Krillen took a deep breath before speaking.

"H-he's right there…"

Chi-chi followed his finger and found her son.

"GOHAN!"

In a cloud of dust, Chi-chi was gone and Yamcha hit the floor.

"Oh, my poor baby, where are your clothes? What happened to you!? Why were you fighting!? I can't believe you just left!…"

Chi-chi ranted for 10 minutes to her unconscious son, before Bulma placed a hand on the mother's shoulder.

"Hey, Chi. Come on, we need to get Goku to the hospital."

While originally, Chi-chi turned a sharp glare to Bulma, at the mention of Goku, her eyes softened some.

"Ok…I want to get Gohan checked out too."

It was only a matter of minutes before the jet-copter was taking off, heading towards West City Hospital.

Everyone was having a tense discussion.

Bulma sighed.

"I know…But there is nothing we can do. With Piccolo dead, the Dragonballs are gone. We can't wish Chiaotzu and Tien back."

Krillen's mood soured even further.

"I know, it just doesn't seem fair, they helped save the world and we can't even wish them back."

Roshi butted in.

"We wouldn't be able to wish Chiaotzu back anyways."

A low, mumbled and tired voice cut through everyone else.

"W-what about Namek?"

Krillen's and Yamcha's eyes lit up.

"That's right! Vegeta, that was one of the Saiyans, was saying that Piccolo is actually an alien from the planet Namek. Since him and Kami are obviously Namek, I bet that planet has Dragonballs too! Way to go Gohan!"

Gohan was to out of it to respond.

Bulma seemed surprised.

"You mean there's more Piccolos!? (She shakes her head to clear thoughts) I don't know. Tien and Chiaotzu are always training anyways and from what Goku says, all there is to do up there is train. They would probably like it. Then Piccolo…I think we're better off with him gone."

Gohan's tired voice spoke again.

"Don't say that! He's not so bad…"

Roshi was the next to speak.

"You are all forgetting something. Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo are not the only ones to lose their lives to the Saiyans. All of East City was destroyed. 11,349 people were confirmed dead and 3,978 are still missing."

The situation was suddenly much more real.

Bulma gave a small nod.

"Ok, did he happen to give any coordinates?"

Now it was Krillen's turn to appear downtrodden.

"Well…No, but…"

Bulma's eyes hardened.

"What do you expect? For us to travel to every planet we find and just ask around…Not happening."

Goku's weak, yet still cheerful voice spoke up.

"I might be able to take care of that. Did you get that King Kai?"

Everyone on the jet-copter except Goku's eyes widened to comic proportions when a nasaly voice rang through their heads.

'_Way ahead of you Goku, I already found Namek and I have to say, their flourishing. Nearly 100 of them. There were much more, but about 100 years ago an extreme climate shift claimed most of their lives. Their numbers had dwindled into the single digits…'_

Bulma's eye was twitching.

"That is fascinating but…WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?"

Everyone is confused when they hear a crash…

Goku looked around for a second.

"Uhh, King Kai. Are you alright?"

'_Sheesh, Goku, you never told me humans had such powerful lungs.'_

Bulma's eye began to twitch again.

'_Hey hey hey, keep the girl quiet!'_

With an amused grin on his face, Yamcha laid a hand on Bulma's shoulder, effectively calming her down before he looked up.

"Ok. What are the coordinates for Namek, before Bulma starts yelling again."

'_That's a fair trade…Ok, planet Namek is in Sector 3, 9045XY.'_

Bulma's eyes widened and she produced a calculator from thin air and started punching numbers.

Ten seconds later and she finally stopped.

"We have a problem guys…"

Gohan, who had been woken up by King Kai spoke up.

"What's wrong? We need to make this happen!"

"Capsule Corp. owns the fastest ship on this planet and even with that ship, it would take 22,749 years to get there."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Twen-twenty two…THOUSAND!?"

Bulma nodded slowly.

Goku, broke the silence.

"What about the other Saiyan pod?"

Bulma's eyes lit up.

"Of course! There were two pods… If only we could get our hands on it."

Krillen had a smug smile on his face.

"Then I bet this will help. When he pressed a few buttons, one of the pods came to him…"

Bulma snatched the small remote from Krillen's hand, inspecting every inch of it with great interest.

"I bet that ship is _way _faster than anything we've made! This could be it! Not to mention the technological breakthroughs it could offer…"

While Bulma was ranting and rambling, they had finally arrived at the hospital.

"Ok guys, give me a few days, and I'll be back. I bet we're off for Namek within two weeks!"

Bulma didn't even wait for a response and she was gone, still staring at the remote as she drove.

Krillen looked over at Gohan, who was watching his mother fuss over Goku's injuries.

"Don't worry Gohan, we'll get to Namek and wish him back. I just know it… The trip will be like a vacation!"

Gohan just nodded, not really paying attention.

**That's it! Finally the end of the Saiyan Saga. Next: War on Planet Namek…**

**Please review, it motivates me to write some more…**

**Power Levels**

**Gohan(Max)-9,200**

**Gohan(Oozaru)-92,000**

**Gohan(Tired from transformation)-3,680**

**Gohan(Determined)4,300**

**Gohan(After battling Vegeta)-1,944**

**Yamcha(Rested after battling Nappa-Max)-1,840**

**Yamcha(Charged attack max)-2,220**

**Yamcha(Determined)-2,600**

**Yamcha(After battling Vegeta)-1,125**

**Krillen(Rested after battling Nappa-Max)-1,925**

**Krillen(Charged attack max)-2,310**

**Krillen(Determined)-2,700**

**Krillen(After battling Vegeta)-945**

**Vegeta(Max)-12,600**

**Vegeta(Oozaru)-126,000**

**Vegeta(Tired from transformation/loss of tail)-6,930**

**Vegeta(After taking Spirit Bomb)-180**

**Goku(After battling Oozaru Vegeta)-1,900**

**Goku(Spirit Bomb/Not Goku)-8,700**

**#1: When Goku would transform, he would always be unconscious, but when Vegeta did, he was only more tired. I think the level of control contributes to the amount of energy lost. Since Vegeta had full control, he lost 40% plus 5% from losing tail. Gohan lost 60% without losing his tail since he could 'aim' it. Goku would lose 95% since he was mindless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I threw in a little Back to the Future humor since this chapter was pretty boring.**

**Ironically, I realized that I made Gohan cuss more than any six year old would…Oh well…**

**Chapter 5: What do you mean super evil? Like Vegeta? Worse**

"¾ inch wrench…"

"Yes, dear."

Dr. Briefs grabbed a ¾ inch wrench from the tool box and handed it to his daughter. Well, he put it in her hand.

At the moment, Bulma Briefs was hanging out of a small, rectangle compartment. All that could be seen was her calves and feet.

"Grrr, tighten damn it! Ha! Got it. Here!"

The tip of a wrench became visible and Dr. Briefs wasted no time grabbing it.

"I need oil!"

"Yes, dear."

Dr. Briefs handed a small oil can down to his daughter.

"There, that secures the mounting system… I need the Flux Capacitor."

Dr. Briefs took a deep breath.

"Be careful with this honey, it will take months to make another…"

The older genius slowly picked up what looked like a display case, inside was three lights, eerily similar to an upside down peace sign.

With steady hands, he handed the Flux Capacitor down to his daughter.

Ten seconds later, several lights came on, illuminating the rest of the project Bulma was working on. It was similar to the small Saiyan space pod, but about 40x its size.

"Great job honey! You did it!"

…

"Get me out of here!"

Dr. Briefs' eyes widened.

"Oh dear."

The short man rushed over to his daughters legs.

"Ready honey? One, two, three!"

With a heave, those legs turned into an entire girl.

The girl turned out to be Bulma Briefs, covered, head to toe in grease.

"Is it working?"

She turned to her father, who was staring at a laptop.

"Sort of… while it seems we have all the pieces, we seem to be lacking the…fuel. My readouts are showing that while the engines are self-sustaining, they must be jump started at the beginning. They require a burst of energy in the level of 1.21 Gigawatts, that is equal to that of a bolt of lightning…"

Bulma appeared to fall into a trance for several minutes before she finally snapped her fingers.

"Got it! If I remember correctly, those plutonium shots we made produced 1.18 Gigawatts, with some modifications, there is no reason we can't improve their efficiency."

Dr. Briefs nodded along with his daughter, agreeing with everything she was saying.

"Brilliant. I will assign the researchers on the 2nd floor to up the potency of the plutonium to produce 1.21 Gigawatts."

Like a bullet, the Dr. was gone.

Meanwhile, Yamcha stood, dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A GIGAWATT?"

"So, Dad, the doctors say you'll be here for several years. They're not even sure if you'll ever walk again…"

Goku just smiled to his son.

"Meh, no worries. Yajirobe came by and told me it will be about six months before the next batch of Sensu beans will be ready. Apparently, he picked them early when we fought Raditz and the plants are just now recovering."

Gohan nodded having been told the same thing, by the same man.

"Oh yeah, so have you convinced your mother to let you go to Namek?"

A scowl crossed Gohan's face.

"Yeah, right. I've done an entire years worth of math, science, literature, and have re-written Isaac Newton's theory on linear equations in 4 days and she says I'm still to far behind. I knew that whole…'You can go if I'm satisfied with your school work' thing was bullshit."

"Young man! What have I told you about that kind of language!? It's all because of that green monster! I'm just glad we don't have to worry…"

As Chi-chi continued her rant, Goku saw his son's fists clench.

'_He obviously cares a great deal for Piccolo. I better stop her before he says something he'll regret…'_

"Hey Chi, I'm hungry and your food is so much better than this stinky hospital food."

As though to accent his point, a heavy-set male nurse walked in, scratching his partially exposed stomach. He set a bowl of porridge in front of Goku before sneezing as he left.

Chi-chi looked at the meal with curiosity. She slowly dipped her head foreword until her nose was right above it.

Sniff

***Coughcough***

"Oh, my god! _This_ is what qualifies as food around here!? I'll be back in an hour Goku, I can't allow anyone to eat _that._"

…

"Thanks Dad. I know she doesn't know any better but it still makes me mad."

Goku nodded.

"No problem son. I can tell that Piccolo means a lot to you. You guys must have really bonded over the last year."

Gohan nodded before speaking.

"Actually, it was two years."

Goku's head cocked to the side and he held up his fingers, trying to count.

After a few minutes he shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was only one."

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at his dad.

"No, me and Piccolo spent a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Goku's eyes widened.

"You lasted a whole year!?"

Gohan nodded in confusion at his father's outburst.

"Man, when I was 15 I went in there and I only lasted 3 months. That room sure is brutal. I couldn't even leave the entrance. Every time I tried, I ended up lying on the floor, unable to move."

Goku gave his son a proud smile and Gohan couldn't help the swell of pride.

…

"Hey Dad, do you think you can teach me the Kaio-ken?"

Goku seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hmm, I'm not sure-"

"I DID IT! WE CAN LEAVE IN 3 DAYS!"

Both Gohan and Goku turned to Bulma in surprise, Gohan more so.

"I thought you said it would be a while when you messed with the remote and blew up the pod."

Bulma gave the young Saiyan a glare.

"Mind your manners. I'm just so awesome that I was able to take the engine from the pod, and implant it into another ship. The only thing damaged in the explosion was the hull."

Gohan and Goku shared a happy smile and a high-five, ending with some whimpering from Goku.

"I want you to finish these books and these tests, then you will complete all four of these books. Now, according to Bulma, the trip there will be about a month and a half. That is plenty of time to do this. On your way home, I have even more for you to do. Now, any questions?"

Gohan looked at his feet, obviously embarrassed by his mother's nagging.

"No Mom. Don't worry, I'll get it done."

Chi-chi gave a happy smile.

"I know, you're to smart to want to be a brute like your father."

Gohan nodded, hiding his face the whole time. Meanwhile, the others at Capsule Corp. were barely able to hide their laughter. The target, Gohan. The young Saiyan stood in green pants and a yellow button-up shirt with a green sports jacket over it, he looked ridiculous.

Krillen stepped up next to Gohan.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Son. We'll make sure he gets all his work done."

The dark haired woman turned a glare towards the short monk.

"You better! Be safe Gohan!"

Gohan gave a fast nod before taking off towards the ship, dragging his 7 backpacks behind him.

When she saw that Krillen, Yamcha and Gohan were ready, Bulma stepped up next to the ship and punched several keys on a number pad, a whoosh could be heard as the door opened.

Bulma gave a proud smile as the inside became visible.

"This, is the Capsule Corp. 4."

Everyone's reaction was the same.

"Woah."

As the 3 soon-to-be astronauts walked into the ship, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Man, this is like a giant training room! It's incredible."

Bulma walked up behind the three with a cocky smile on her face.

"Of course, ask and you shall receive. Gohan, I installed a gravity simulator in the entire ship, just like you asked, it can go up to 35 times. I could have made it 100x but that would have taken a few more weeks. The kitchen is right there, the white, round door leads to the bedrooms and is not affected by the increased gravity. I have installed hibernation chambers in each room. If you want to sleep, sleep. If you want to train, train…Now, lets get off this rock!"

The three men had huge smiles on their faces by that point.

"Yeah!"

Bulma turned to Gohan real quick.

"Oh yeah, Gohan, Chi-chi threatened me with loss of limb is you didn't finish your homework. You better get it done!"

Gohan's happy face was gone.

"Damn!"

"A/C Voltage- Check, Hap-con Communication-Check, Short Wave Radio-Check…"

As Bulma was going through the launch preparation, the three men were giddy with excitement.

"Man Gohan, a month and a half of nothing but training!"

The Saiyan child nodded, his eyes just as bright as the men's.

"Yeah, there's something I really need to try out…"

"I can't believe my baby's going into space!"

The rather large Ox-king was in charge of the impossible task of calming the irate Chi-chi.

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure they'll all be back soon and he can become a scholar then."

Roshi was barely able to keep himself from scoffing.

'_That boy has the spirit of a fighter in him. No doubt about it.'_

"Final check, complete. Ready for lift-off. Earth Capsule Corp. This is Capsule Corp. 4, requesting permission for take-off."

It took several seconds for the radio to sound off.

This is Earth Capsule Corp. giving permission for Capsule Corp. 4 to take-off. Have a safe trip Capsule Corp. 4. Over and out.

"Hold onto your pants boys, this will be one hell of a ride! Three, two, one…Blastoff!"

At an alarmingly slow pace, the ship took to the air.

"23...31...46...68...82... Hold on! 88!"

"Why is the ship going so-"

Oolong was unable to finish his question when the ship disappeared in a flash of sparks and fire.

"Never mind."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Three very girlish screams were making Bulma's ears ring.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!"

The three males shared a light blush.

"Sorry…"

Bulma continued to rub her temples.

"Well, the ship is self contained, there's nothing you should need to do. I'm going to sleep. If you actually need me for any reason, the large red button beside the door will wake me up… Have fun."

Bulma didn't even spare them another glance when she opened the bedroom door.

Yamcha ran over to the gravity controls with a gleeful smile on his face.

"What should we start with? 3...4?"

Gohan cocked his head to the side.

"Me and Piccolo started with 10."

…

Yamcha's blush could be easily seen.

"Well, what I meant, if you had let me continue, was should we start at 13 or 14... Just a slip of the tongue."

Gohan nodded, not caring. He just wanted to train, he was itching to try something out…

"I'm going to start off with some meditation while you guys get used to the gravity."

As Gohan was walking, he felt the familiar feel of an increase in gravity, followed shortly by the sound of two heads colliding with the ground.

It had been about seven hours since they had began training, and Gohan continued to meditate. Inside Gohan's head, a war was raging, a war of mind vs. matter.

'_The first thing I need to do, is tune my body to allow the extra energy to flow. Then I need to direct that energy into each individual muscle… I don't know how he did this while in battle…'_

Gohan shook his head and got back to concentrating.

Meanwhile…

"S-S-Seven-teen…Ugh!"

Krillen looked over just in time to see Yamcha's arms buckle and his face collide with the floor.

"Hahahaha!"

Yamcha gave the monk a glare.

"Didn't you only get sixteen…"

Krillen's face morphed into a scowl before he turned back around and continued to throw punches at an imaginary opponent.

"-teen, nineteen, twenty, twen-"

The sound of a tray dropping stopped Goku in his tracks.

"MR. SON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Goku just kind of looked around before turning back to the doctors and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm doing sit-ups. I tried push-ups but it hurt my legs."

The elderly nurse continued to point at the clueless man who continued his sit-ups. She then ran from the room, she needed to get the doctors.

"Twenty… Darn, I lost count. Oh well, one, two…"

"Damn it Goku! Get back in bed!"

Goku looked at his wife like she had just kicked him.

"But…But Chi…"

The glare on the woman's face would have turned most to ash.

"No buts Goku… Bed, now!"

Goku's head dipped and he crawled over to the bed, lifting himself up onto it, his head never raising to meet her eyes.

The newly arrived doctor was still unable to believe what they were seeing.

"How is that possible? I just did a full-body X-ray this morning and his spine was still broken… How could he move like that?"

Chi-chi couldn't help but scoff.

"The big lug of mine is a freak of nature…"

"Come on, you two can do better than that? Is this all the human race is capable of? Pathetic!"

Yamcha, who was slumped against the kitchen door, glared at the six year old Saiyan while Krillen had been knocked out several minutes earlier.

"That's it! I'm not going to take shit from a child! Take this! ** . -Ha!**"

The white beam of energy flew straight towards Gohan who made no move to dodge…

The young Saiyan caught the beam of energy and threw I back at the shocked man, sending him off his feet and head first into the steel wall.

Gohan sighed as he looked at the two unconscious humans before taking them to their rooms.

'_I wonder if it's because their humans that they improve so slowly… Piccolo improved as fast as I did.'_

Deciding it didn't matter, Gohan went back to the same project he had been working on for the three weeks.

"Computer, change gravity to max settings."

Change current gravity settings from 17 to 35, please confirm

"Confirm"

The familiar feeling of gravity settled onto Gohan's shoulders as he dropped to the ground for his daily pushups.

'_I'm almost there, my body is getting used to the extra strain… I should be ready to try within two weeks. To bad we land in one… Oh well, on the trip home, before Mom locks me in my room with countless text-books.'_

"Incoming pod, identify yourself…"

The strange, cat-like alien received only silence.

"Incoming pod, if you fail to identify yourself, we will be forced to shoot you down."

The silence continued and the cat-like alien turned to the orange turtle-like alien next to him.

"Prepare to destroy him, power up the cannons. We can't take any risk with Frieza, Zarbon _and _Dadoria gone…"

The turtle-like alien nodded in agreement and pressed several buttons on the board in front of him.

"Cannons are powered up and locked on, he will be within range in 27 seconds…"

His partner just nodded, waiting…

"4...3...2...1...Fi-"

The door to the communication room slammed open, a green, lizard-like alien barging in.

"STOP! THAT'S VEGETA'S POD!"

The two occupants seemed shocked.

"Impossible, he knows protocol, he would have responded."

The lizard, who was till catching his breath shook his head.

"Our scan indicated that he is under life-support, he is on the verge of death!"

If the two aliens seemed shocked before, now they were dumbfounded.

"Who could he have ran into on that back-water mud-ball that was possibly strong enough to injure Vegeta, outside of the Ginyu Force, Vegeta is only behind Zarbon and Dadoria…"

Over the intercom system, they heard a very robotic voice.

Unidentified pod landed in emergency bay: 4

The cat-like alien rushed over to the microphone in the room.

"Hurry! Get Vegeta to a rejuvenation tank!"

On a nearby monitor, the three aliens saw every attendant rush to Emergency bay: 4.

Gohan sighed as he dragged Krillen and Yamcha to their beds, both unconscious from their spar.

'_Krillen and Yamcha are both really great guys, but without a challenge, I'm not really getting much stronger, my power would skyrocket if Piccolo was here… At least they can move in 35x without problems, now I don't have to keep changing it.'_

With several deep breaths, Gohan sat down in his usual corner.

'_My body is mine to command…Boost arms!'_

In his mind, Gohan sent a surge of ki directly towards his biceps, they swelled just like he wanted, able to feel the power from just that.

A smile found it's way onto Gohan's face. However, it didn't last to long.

'_Damn, with only three days left, I should rest, in case I have to fight while on Namek.'_

A strange, purple frog-like alien in a white coat was staring at Vegeta, the Saiyan prince was naked and submerged in blue liquid, with a breathing mask over his face.

"Lets see, vitals-normal… He seems to have stabilized. He should be done in about an hou-"

The doctor's words were ended when the Saiyan prince's eyes opened up, anger burning in them.

"Oh my…"

The doctor reached his hand out and hit the large green button and the liquid began draining from the tank.

It only took a few seconds for the liquid to drain and the door opened immediately afterward.

Vegeta stepped out of the rejuvenation tank without a hint of modesty… The Saiyan prince walked straight to where they kept the armor. He wasted no time in getting dressed.

'_I've got to go to Namek and wish for immortality. Then I'll finally kill Frieza and that damnable Earth will just be another stepping stone.'_

Vegeta wasted no time and began to make his way towards his pod, ignoring the doctors apologies over his tail.

He was right outside his bay when he heard a voice he hated.

"So, Vegeta. You must be getting weak if the fools on that planet were strong enough to put you in that state."

Vegeta's fists instantly tightened into a fist.

"Cui, I'd kill you right now, but I have Dragonballs to collect."

He only made it two steps before Cui's laughter filled voice got his attention.

"Haha! If you're planning on going to planet Namek, you're to late. Frieza left for there a week ago, he'll have immortality before you can even get there!"

A beastly growl came from Vegeta's throat before he took off running towards his pod, taking the nearest alien's scouter.

He was in the pod and off the ship in less than ten seconds.

In the same bay Vegeta's ship had just taken off from, a purple-skinned, fish-faced alien stood, a smirk on his face.

"I've been waiting for years for Frieza to allow me to kill you. Now I can do it… Your days are numbered."

Landing on Planet Namek in 13 minutes and 17 seconds

Gohan opened his eyes, only to see Krillen and Yamcha looking over Bulma's shoulder, trying to see the planet.

Gohan just sighed and continued to meditate.

'_I can't really sense anything, but I'm getting a bad feeling…'_

After 10 minutes, the feeling hadn't gone away.

"You guys better get strapped in, we're landing in less than four minutes."

Like a robot, not really paying attention, Gohan strapped himself to the chair, something Krillen noticed.

"Hey man, you ok? You seem kinda out of it."

Gohan shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah, just a bad feeling…"

Krillen gave an understanding nod as they prepared for landing.

"Aha! Welcome to planet Namek, now just to make sure that there's enough oxygen…AAAAAAHHHHH"

When Bulma glanced behind her, she saw that the three men were already outside.

"Idiots!"

Gohan, Krillen and Yamcha glanced at the angry Bulma in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Bulma was fuming.

"What's _wrong!? _You guys walked out of the ship onto an unknown planet! What if they breathed a completely different gas!?"

The three exchanged looks before shrugging.

"I'll tell yo-"

Krillen, Yamcha and Bulma were shocked when Gohan disappeared and hand his hand clamped around Bulma's mouth.

"Conceal your powers!"

Acting on instinct, Krillen and Yamcha did just that. Before glancing around, they saw nothing before turning back to Gohan and Bulma.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

The young Saiyan cocked his head to the side.

"For a second there, I felt a power, and boy was it strong, it made Vegeta's seem small. But it was evil…Boy was it evil."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

"More evil than Vegeta's?"

They obviously couldn't sense it, so it was his responsibility.

"It made Vegeta's power feel like a kitten…"

The three others had shocked expressions. Expressions that go worse when a voice spoke up.

"That is very nice of you to talk about Lord Frieza like that. Not that it will matter since you'll be dead in a minute…"

The three humans and one half-Saiyan turned around, seeing two aliens, one white and scaly, much like a snake, while the other was green and fish-like.

The fish-like one began messing with his scouter, pointing it at each.

"Lets see, the strongest one is scar-face with a power level of 236. Tch. Trash."

With surprising speed, the white, scaly alien lifted his arm and shot a beam of energy from the device on his arm.

On instinct, the three dodged, Gohan grabbing Bulma since he was closest.

What they didn't count on, was for the beam to punch right through the hull of their space ship.

Bulma immediately dropped to her knees.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

The three fighters turned to their attackers, and their scouters began beeping like crazy.

"Oh man, their all over 4000 we nee-"

Neither could speak at that point since a beam of energy pierced each of their chests, both courtesy of Gohan, who seemed slightly shocked.

The young Saiyan managed to shake his head and turned to Bulma.

"See if the communication system still works and if so, have your dad make a another ship for my dad to come, he can help us. Plus he can pick us up and bring us home."

Bulma nodded quickly and went inside, she came out several seconds later with a smile.

"Your dad will be here in 7 days. Apparently my dad was able to upgrade the engine to be even faster… plus Korin put speed on the Sensu beans and your dad is good as new, better even."

Everyone had smiles at that thought.

"Well then, there is obviously someone else here, someone with an army and their after the Dragonballs. I think we should steal one and then we can evaluate the threat."

Bulma nodded and threw the Dragon-radar to Yamcha, the three took off flying, Yamcha carrying Bulma before they set her in a small crevice in a cliff wall, so she wouldn't be seen.

Bulma could only watch as the two men and the young boy took to the air.

"You guys better win… I'm to young and pretty to die!"

**That's it! Definitely not my best, but I thought it was pretty good for a filler ch. Let me know if you disagree. I know I made Gohan a little to mature but the way I figure it, it would be difficult to go two years with Piccolo and not pick up on his serious attitude.**

**Please review, I want to know what you all think!**

**Power Levels**

**Gohan(Recovered from fight, relaxed)-3,210**

**Gohan(After training in space, relaxed)-4,410**

**Gohan(Suppressed)-150**

**Krillen(Recovered from fight, relaxed)-765**

**Krillen(After training in space, relaxed)-1,275**

**Krillen(Suppressed)-214**

**Yamcha(Recovered from fight, relaxed)-747**

**Yamcha(After training in space, relaxed)-1,224**

**Yamcha(Suppressed)-236**

**Goku(Still injured)-2,100**

**Goku(After Sensu, relaxed)-3,180**

**Bulma-22**

**Frieza's henchmen(ea)-750**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to throw it out there, that I don't actually remember details of the Frieza Saga. I haven't actually seen it in a couple years…**

**Chapter 6: The Space Tyrant**

Gohan, Krillen and Yamcha were slowly making their way to the location of the Dragonballs, careful to keep their power levels low.

They were only about half way when they heard a burning sound coming from the sky, when they looked up, they saw it was a Saiyan space pod.

That wasn't what caught their attention though.

"Oh no, it's Vegeta!"

All three were feeling fear at that point, when Gohan pointed something out.

"How could he possibly be recovered already?"

The others shook their heads, indicating that they didn't know.

"It doesn't matter, we need to find out whose after the Dragon balls, then we can get one for ourselves."

Not five minutes after then finished their conversation did another pod fly over.

Yamcha shook his head.

"Man, another one. Something tells me, it's going to be a war zone here."

Gohan got everyone's attention.

"Shh, we're almost there."

The three dropped to the ground and ran across the valley until they reached a large hill, they hid behind it, slowly crawling up until they could see their enemy…

A tall, effeminate, green alien with long green hair and standard battle armor stood, overlooking the Namekian village that the men were destroying.

"It seems that Vegeta has finally arrived, he took longer than you anticipated, Lord Frieza."

Next to the green alien, a small, hover car stood, inside was an alien the size of a child. He was white, purple and pink with a long tail and two horns.

"Yes, I thought for sure he would have gotten immortality on earth, then I could have had the most unbreakable toy. It would have been fun. Dadoria, what is Cui's ETA?"

Next to Frieza stood a tall, fat pink alien, he was Dadoria. He began to mess with his scouter for a few minutes before turning to his lord.

"It seems that he was a matter of minutes behind Vegeta, Lord Frieza."

A smile stretched across Frieza's face.

"I look foreword to seeing the monkey destroyed."

Dadoria and Zarbon shared a laugh.

Vegeta stepped out of his pod and stretched.

"Just you wait Frieza, I'll have your head!"

Just as he was about to take off, Vegeta felt a power level incoming.

"Hmm, I'm really getting the hang of this sensing thing, I felt it before the scouter picked it up. It seems to be coming from space… Cui… Good. I can finally put that fool out of my misery."

With a cocky smirk, the Saiyan prince just crossed his arms and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as Cui's pod landed only a hundred yards from his.

Before the dust had even cleared a voice rang through.

"Haha, Vegeta. I can see you're in a hurry to die! Frieza has finally had enough of you and you know what that means."

For the first time since he sensed Cui, Vegeta's eyes opened.

"I do!"

In a burst of speed, Vegeta was gone.

Cui's eyes didn't even have time to widen before an incredibly powerful hit landed directly on his spine, sending him crumpling to the ground.

"P-please Vegeta… I'm sorry… Please spare me, I'm not worthy of dieing by your hands."

Vegeta turned his back and began to walk away.

"Pathetic, you're right, you're not even worth killing."

The second Vegeta's back turned, a smirk made it's way across Cui's face.

"**Finishing Blast!**"

Vegeta turned, just in time to see Cui, on his feet, a huge red ball of energy in his hands.

"You forgot that my race don't have spines! You must have forgotten when you eradicated them! HHHHAAAAAA!"

Cui shot the blast right at the surprised Vegeta, the blast exploding in an impressive show of fire and wind.

Even if his back wasn't broke, the punch from Vegeta sure did hurt… The fish-like alien was forced to drop to a knee, panting.

"You were right about one thing, your race doesn't have a spine!"

Cui's eyes opened wide when he heard Vegeta's voice.

"W-what? When did you get so fast!? We were equals two years ago!"

Vegeta scoffed.

"We were never equals."

A blast of energy later, and the purple alien was dead and gone.

"Good riddance."

Vegeta began extending his senses…

"Aha, there's some Namekians."

The Saiyan prince took to the sky.

"It seems that Vegeta is waiting for Cui…"

Zarbon and Frieza turned to Dadoria. Frieza saying one word.

"Explain."

Dadoria nodded to his master.

"Of course, Lord Frieza, you see, Vegeta had begun to leave the landing sight before stopping, now, Cui is landing, he must have known some how…"

Frieza didn't seem to care at all.

"Just keep me updated so I know when that annoying monkey race is gone."

Dadoria nodded, focused on Vegeta's power, which was now next to Cui's.

It was only several seconds and…

Boom

Zarbon and Frieza both looked towards Dadoria, he now had several burn marks on his face, and a scared look in his eye.

Zarbon turned to his partner.

"I told you to grab the new Mk 4. Those old Mk 3s, can't read anything over 20,000. It seems little Veggie has gotten stronger, did you notice his power?"

Zarbon made several clicks on his scouter.

"Mine says that his is at 14,500 and that Cui is dead. What did Vegeta's power get to?"

Dadoria still had a slightly haunted look in his eyes before Zarbon gave him a shake.

"Snap out of it! What was his power level?"

…

Dadoria seemed to be coming around, though he still seemed out of it.

"24,700..."

Both Zarbon's and Frieza's eyes widened, neither believing it.

"There is no way that stupid monkey got that strong that fast."

Dadoria lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza, I must be mistaken."

After staring at Dadoria for several seconds, they were interrupted by one of the henchmen.

"General Zarbon, we have searched every inch of every hut and have come up empty. We have left the elder of the village as well as some children alive. Just like you ordered."

The green alien looked at the henchman, he was the leader of this particular squad and fairly powerful at 1,800.

"Good, I suppose it's time to get my hands dirty. By your leave, Lord Frieza."

After Frieza waved him away, Zarbon began to make his way towards the village elder.

Frieza meanwhile turned to Dadoria.

"I love this part, lets get some good seats…"

Dadoria just absently nodded.

"Of course Lord Frieza."

Meanwhile, in Dadoria's head, things were not going well.

'_Damn it! Even when he was much weaker than me, he could almost beat me! Now that he's stronger than me, I'll be nothing to him… I have to make sure that Zarbon fights him.'_

The Earthlings watched with disgusted expressions on their faces as the henchmen destroyed the village and killed all the villagers with the exception of one old man, and two children.

Krillen turned to the others.

"It seems like the one in the funky chair is the leader, I can sense some sort of deep power from him, it's insane."

Gohan and Yamcha nodded.

Yamcha pointed over towards the leader.

"Yeah, and look at that, around the leader, they've already gotten four of them."

Gohan spoke next.

"That doesn't matter, we need to save them."

Krillen looked at the child.

"Don't worry Gohan, they can't find the Dragonball, they won't kill the only one who knows…"

Gohan shook his head.

"While we were in the chamber, Piccolo taught me a little about dirty tactics… Things that he would use or that the Saiyans might have used against us… Anyways, the first one he taught me, was that you threaten something precious. However, you need more than one, to show the enemy you're serious. One old man, he knows the location, the two children, one to prove their point, the other to use as the bargaining chip."

Krillen's and Yamcha's eyes flew wide.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?"

"Tell me, Namekian, are you the elder of this once, great village?"

The old Namek couldn't even look at the green haired alien, causing him to smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, tell me. Where are the Dragonballs?"

The older Namekian turned to Zarbon, a serious glint in his eyes.

"I would rather die."

Zarbon's smirk only grew.

"Oh? I'm not going to kill _you_."

The elder got a shocked look in his eyes.

"You would dare harm the children!? Have you no heart!?"

Zarbon gave the man a vicious grin.

"Oh, I've got a heart alright, it's just as black as my soul. Now make up your mind, do I kill the brats or will you give me the Dragonball?"

The two children were shocked.

"Don't do it Elder Moori, we'd rather die!"

The child that said that, appeared no older than 6, but he had a determined look on his face, the other one seemed to trying to make himself as small as possible.

"That can be arranged."

Without warning, Zarbon's finger began to glow with energy before a thin stream shot from his finger and pierced the chest of the hiding child.

The determined look that had been on the child's face was gone, now anguish as he looked down at his dead friend.

"W-what? I-I thought…"

Gohan had his hands in a tight fist and his teeth were grinding harder than he thought they could.

"W-we have to stop them. They're monsters."

Krillen and Yamcha weren't much better.

"Definitely, but how?"

Yamcha glanced over at the half-Saiyan child in worry, before whispering to Krillen.

"I don't know, but we better come up with something fast before Gohan just goes with it."

Krillen seemed to be in deep thought… However, just as his face lit up, something began happening.

"I-I, Ok. Just let the child go."

The Namekian child's eyes widened.

"Elder Moori, you can't!"

Elder Moori couldn't get himself to meet the child's eyes.

"Dende, you must live on."

With slow steps, the man entered a hut, after a minute, he walked out, carrying a Dragonball the size of a basketball.

The henchman that had spoken with Zarbon earlier, walked up to the elder.

However, the henchman didn't make it to far when an eye-blast from the elder pierced his heart.

"Dende, run! Ha!"

Dende, the Namekian child barely had time to react when a Dragonball was thrown into his arms.

However, he did exactly as he was told, and ran. He didn't make it to far before several henchmen blocked his path.

"I don't think so, you little bast-ack!"

A green hand emerged from the man's chest, cutting off his sentence.

"You attack our planet, you kill our people, and you expect to just get away with it."

Dende's eyes lit up, after Nail, these were Namek's strongest fighters.

However, in his glee, he barely caught the elder's eyes, pleading with him to run.

After several seconds delay, he did. He took off as fast as he could.

"Dadoria, kill the child, Zarbon, kill the fighters, none of the henchmen will be enough to take care of them."

Frieza's personal bodyguards, chorused.

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

The two then took off…

Krillen, Yamcha and Gohan watched as the young Namekian took off as fast as he could…But that wasn't very fast.

"Let's go, we can help him get away, and get a Dragonball, all in one."

The other two nodded and the three shot off.

'_Come on Dende, run! Elder Moori gave his life so I could make sure they didn't get this Dragonball!'_

The small Namekian continued to run as fast as he could.

'_Oh no!'_

Before Dende could even react, he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and pick him up, the shock causing him to drop the Dragonball. It never even reached the ground.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here or that big, ugly guy is going to kill you."

Surprised at the level of kindness in the voice, Dende looked up, only to come face to face with Gohan.

"W-what are you doing?"

Gohan gave Dende a smile.

"Don't worry, we're the good guys."

Dende still did not seem convinced but could sense that there was nothing he could do to these three, plus, one of them had the Dragonball he was responsible for.

"So, your name is Dende?"

At Dende's small nod, Gohan continued.

"My name is Gohan, the bald one is Krillen and the other one is Yamcha. We'll talk later, right now that Dadoria guy is gaining on us…"

The three Earthlings shot through the air, Dende in Gohan's arms while Krillen carried the Dragonball.

"**HAAAAAAAA!**"

A giant yellow beam of energy would have disintegrated Gohan and Dende if not for Gohan's quick reaction.

"You damn pests! Who the hell are you!?"

Gohan, Krillen and Yamcha, knew they had no choice but to fight.

While still in the air, Gohan whispered to Dende.

"Can you fly?"

Dende gave a very small nod.

"Good, Krillen is going to throw the Dragonball, then I'm going to throw you, get the Dragonball, and hide. I'll find you in a little."

Though he looked afraid, Dende nodded.

"Now!"

Yamcha jumped in front of Dadoria.

"**Solar Flare!**"

When the pink alien began to thrash since he couldn't see, Krillen threw the Dragonball as hard as he could, Dende was thrown right behind it.

Once both were out of sight, the Earthlings focused their attention on Dadoria, who calmed down a few seconds later.

"You're dead you little runts! I'm going to rip off your head and spit down your neck!"

While Dadoria yelled, the Earthlings tried to make a plan.

Yamcha was pretty scared.

"I don't know what we should do, he's a lot stronger than us."

Krillen tried to remain positive.

"Hey, we sent Vegeta packing…This should be a piece of cake."

Gohan was level headed.

"He's strong but not very skilled… We may actually be able to win."

The other two instantly turned to Gohan.

"When me and Piccolo were fighting Vegeta, he began talking about how a lot of aliens have power but no skill. When Vegeta fought that Cui guy, he was barely stronger than this guy but he had fear in his eyes. I'd say that Vegeta could almost beat him, even though he was quite a bit weaker…"

Krillen and Yamcha's eyes lit up in understanding.

Yamcha snapped his fingers when an idea came to him.

"Plus, without his scouter, he can't track us. All we have to do, is get far enough away and hide…"

Krillen nodded.

"Well, since you're the strongest, Gohan, you should take point and me and Yamcha can try and distract him."

The three Earthlings shared a nod before charging the still, slightly blinded Dadoria.

Zarbon didn't even attempt to move as the three Namekian warriors continued to punch and kick him, the dozen henchmen they had been traveling with were now dead and gone.

"Enough of this, Zarbon. Dadoria should have been back by now, finish those three and we shall go find that Dragonball ourselves. God help him is he lost it. Especially, since that damnable old man destroyed all our scouters."

Zarbon gave Frieza a short bow.

"Of course, Lord Frieza. I shall end this farce now."

Before the Namekian warrior could register what was happening, Zarbon caught his fist and tore his arm from his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

" Be silent, fool."

The Namekian's head was separated from his body.

"Maima! Grrr!"

The last two, remaining Namekian warriors renewed their assaults, attacking with as much ferocity as they could.

Not two seconds later, a beam of energy ended their lives.

"Zarbon! Be quick! We don't have all day, who knows what that child could have done with that Dragonball."

Zarbon was at his lord's side in a heartbeat.

"Of course Lord Frieza, without the scouters we won't be able to track him, but they can't have gotten to far."

The small, lizard-like alien gave his bodyguard a glare.

"Don't speak to me like a child, Zarbon. You won't live to regret it."

Zarbon's eyes widened and he dropped into a bow.

"I apologize Lord Frieza."

Frieza waved Zarbon off before taking to the sky.

Gohan barely dodged another punch from Dadoria.

"Man, if this guy would get some skill, he would have murdered us."

Dadoria's face betrayed his anger.

"Grrrrr. I'll kill you!"

With a face like a bull, Dadoria charged the young half-Saiyan.

Off to the side slightly, Krillen and Yamcha shared a nod and smirk.

When the large pink alien was about ten feet from Gohan, two powerful kicks landed into his back, sending him flying…

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

…Right into Gohan's energy blast.

Yamcha and Krillen walked towards the young half-Saiyan, each with happy smiles and sharing hi-fives.

"Man, that was awesome. I can't believe that really worked."

Krillen nodded.

"Definitely, I can't believe we were ever worried. Gohan here is unstoppable."

Gohan's eyes never left the smoke, he could sense that Dadoria was in there, hurt, but still very much alive.

Vegeta was making his way to where he sensed a small gathering of weak power levels.

"This must be a village. They will be able to direct me to the Dragonballs."

Vegeta flew through the air at al impressive pace, his white aura burning brightly.

Still about ten minutes away from the village, Vegeta suddenly stopped, his eyes wide.

"There's no way! I can't be sure, but that feels like the Earthlings! I better go check it out, if Kakkorat is here, he could put a wrench in my plans."

With that said, the Saiyan prince took off towards the current fight.

When he saw a slight flash of pink, Gohan's eyes widened. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to even follow the pink alien with his eyes.

"Unstoppable, you say?"

Krillen and Yamcha quickly turned to see Dadoria, his large hand wrapped all the way around Gohan's neck.

"Gohan!"

Gohan was glaring as hard as he could at the alien, who now that he could see, was a little beat up. His left eye was swollen shut, and his armor was slightly cracked all over. Plus the numerous bruises, all over his body.

With a vicious smile, Dadoria began to speak, accenting each word with a brutal hit to Gohan's stomach, his left hand never loosening so that the child could breathe.

"I. hope. You. Have. Enjoyed. Your. Life. Because. It. wasn't. very. long!"

"**Destucto Disk!**"

Dadoria turned, just in time to see a large yellow disk collide with the wrist that held the boy.

When the disk passed through his elbow and nothing happened, he began to think it was a trick… That was when he felt it, a sharp pain right where the disk hit.

With nervous eyes, the large pink alien looked at his wrist, he was relieved when nothing seemed wrong, except for a thin red stream around it…

That was about the time, that Gohan fell to the floor, Dadoria's hand still around his neck.

"Gohan! Now!"

Dadoria, having heard Krillen's shout, looked down at the half-Saiyan, he was truly scared when he saw the size of the blast in the Saiyan's hands.

Gohan poured every ounce of energy he could muster into the attack, making it the most powerful one he had ever fired.

"**MASKENO-HAAAAAAAA!**"

The giant beam of yellow energy collided with Dadoria's head and chest, carrying him for over 100 yards.

"This is our chance! Let's go!"

Krillen and Yamcha wasted no time, each grabbing one of Gohan's arms since he was rather tired. He didn't protest as they took off, carrying him by his shoulders.

Vegeta hovered 50ft in the air, just surveying the area.

"Damn, I lost them. They must be hiding their powers…However… I still sense that fat-bastard."

With a smirk, Vegeta dropped to the ground and began walking. He admired the craters and destruction the short battle had caused.

His smirk growing, Vegeta looked into the largest crater in the area.

In the center, laid a bruised and bleeding Dadoria.

'_Impressive, to be able to damage Dadoria like that…I would have had trouble doing that before.'_

Without a care, Vegeta jumped down next to Dadoria.

"I must say, it feels good to see you in the dirt."

Dadoria's fading consousness came back immediately, fear written all over his face.

"V-vegeta…"

Without saying a word, Vegeta's boot slammed into Dadoria's shoulder.

"Gah! Get off me Vegeta!"

Vegeta shook his head slowly, as if he was scolding a child.

"Tsk. Tsk. Now, tell me. Who did this?"

Though Dadoria seemed to be trying to send a glare his way, the fact that his face was in the dirt made it difficult.

When Vegeta increased the pressure, Dadoria whimpered slightly before speaking.

"I don't know who they were. One was tall with a scar on his face and black hair. The other adult was bald. The last one, I'm sure you know, he was a Saiyan, maybe 7."

Vegeta just nodded, never taking his foot of the fallen pink alien.

'_The humans are here. However, it seems that Kakkarot isn't.'_

"Well, then, thanks for the info. See you in hell."

Vegeta began to charge a large ball of energy into his hand, pointing it right at Dadoria's head.

Dadoria's eyes widened.

"Wait! Please Vegeta!"

If anything, Vegeta's smirk grew, along with the ball of energy.

Just when he was about to fire, he heard words that confused him.

"Wait! I can tell you the truth about Vegeta-sei's destruction."

However, it worked as Vegeta lowered his blast slightly.

"You have 10 seconds, if what you say is worthy, I'll spare you."

Dadoria nodded quickly.

"It wasn't a comet. It was Frieza!"

Now Vegeta's hands clenched.

"So, the little bastard was afraid of me."

Even though his life was in Vegeta's hands, Dadoria couldn't resist poking holes in Vegeta's ego.

"No, he didn't fear you at all. He feared the collective might of the Saiyan race. If you had revolted, he would have lost most of his army before stopping you. He couldn't allow that. Ironically, it was the impressive increase of a 3rd class that finally pushed him to do it."

Vegeta's eyes opened even wider.

"Bardock!"

Dadoria seemed to be gaining some confidence back and stood.

"Yep, bastard tried to warn everyone else, he charged Frieza head on before Frieza incinerated your whole plan-"

Having heard enough, Vegeta fired his blast, incinerating Dadoria's head.

"That is even more reason to wish for immortality and destroy that freak!"

Without sparing a glance at the dead pink alien, a white aura flared up around him and he took to the sky.

**That's it! Review, I didn't want to spend to much time on the really short fights, Dadoria, Cui. As the Saga continues, the fights should get progressively better until they fight Frieza.**

**Like I've said, I don't remember much of the original. Wasn't Dadoria a horrible fighter? Anyways, he is in my story. The way I figure it, he wasn't skilled enough to block Gohan's blast, even if it was weaker than he was.**

**Power Levels**

**Cui-18,000**

**Dadoria-24,000**

**Zarbon-28,000**

**Namekian Warriors(Suppressed)-1,000**

**Namekian Warriors(Max)-3,500**

**Vegeta(Suppressed)-740**

**Vegeta(Relaxed)-14,500**

**Vegeta(Max)-24,700**

**Gohan(Suppressed)-150**

**Gohan(Max)-14,600**

**Gohan(135% Masenko)-19,710**

**Gohan(Max, right after battle with Dadoria)-2,100**

**Krillen(Max)-4,250**

**Yamcha(Max)-4,090**

**Dende(Max)-110**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Gohan's rage/ Zarbon's relief**

"Oh my god! Is he ok!?"

All Dende got was two hands over his mouth.

"Shhh, we need to lay low and keep quiet."

The Namekian child still looked slightly shocked but nodded.

"W-what happened to him?"

Gohan looked up with a slight smirk.

"Don't worry about me, this is nothing, I just need a little rest."

Dende couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was a boy not much older than him, acting as though nearly being beaten to death was normal.

Yamcha broke Dende from his thoughts.

"Look, we can finish this later, for now, we need to get Gohan back to Bulma, she'll have a first aid kit, and we can all rest for a while before going after another Dragonball."

Krillen got Gohan onto his back piggyback style, much to Gohan's embarrassment. Dende copied him on Yamcha.

The two adults taking off as fast as they could without raising their power levels.

Slowly, the ground began to shake.

"Damn it Zarbon! Do you know what this means!? That Dragonball could be anywhere!"

Both Zarbon and Frieza were looking down on Dadoria's headless corpse.

Zarbon looked furious.

"It's a good thing they killed him, otherwise the pain I would cause him would make him wish he was dead. So, do you think it was Vegeta? My Lord."

Frieza seemed to be in thought.

"I do. When we get back to the ship, put in a call for the Ginyu Force, tell them to bring extra scouters."

Zarbon simply bowed.

"Excellent choice my lord. I fear I wouldn't be strong enough to defeat anyone who could kill Dadoria this decidedly."

Frieza scoffed at his subordinates weakness.

"Yes, well I'm going to go back to the ship and make that call. I want you to search for the other village. It was somewhere west of the last one. If you find it, kill them all and bring me the Dragonball."

Zarbon bowed low.

"At your command my lord."

Zarbon stood and flew off, heading back to the last village to start his search.

"Aha! Lets see…"

Vegeta pushed a few buttons on his scouter and looked around the village bellow him.

"Only 19, easy enough, highest power levels are 2700, 2900, and 3700. Must be the village's protectors."

With a vicious smile on his face, Vegeta lowered himself to the ground.

Almost immediately, the three highest powers surrounded him. Between the two strongest ones, an older man walked.

"What can I help you with, friend?"

Vegeta's smile sent chills down the back of the Namekians.

"You can tell me where the Dragonballs are."

The elder Namek seemed to contemplate.

"What is your desire with our Dragonball?"

Vegeta's smile was almost manic by this point.

"Immortality!"

The elder Namekian seemed to shake his head slightly.

"Your reasoning is unjust and heart is not pure. I refuse."

Vegeta's laughter burst through the silence.

"Funny, because I never asked for permission."

Before anyone could react, four beams of energy pierced the hearts of the three warriors and the elder.

Shouts of horror reverberated throughout the village.

"Yes! Scream!"

Vegeta went on a bloody rampage, killing everyone in the small village. Looking around, he saw 19 bodies.

"Perfect, just like always. Now, to find the blasted ball."

In just a few minutes, Vegeta walked out of one of the huts carrying the 3 star ball.

"Now, what to do with you. If I bring you with me and I get into a fight, I could lose you. I need to hide you somewhere… Aha!"

With a smile on his face, Vegeta tossed the ball into the river that was right next to the village.

"There, now only I know where it is."

Vegeta slowly floated into the sky, before hitting a few buttons on the scouter.

"Damn, nothing, and I still can't sense anyone. I suppose I'll have to wait until someone surfaces."

Vegeta took off in a random direction, searching as he flew by.

The trip to where Bulma set up camp was long and boring, it took them over an hour and a half to get there. When they did, all four of them were surprised. Instead of a small tent or something of the sort, a large house was as far into the cave as it could be. The house was a traditional C.C. dome, probably 50 ft. across.

Yamcha and Krillen had a sweat drop while Gohan and Dende were awed.

"It's about damn time!"

Bulma's yelling broke them from their musings and looked up to see Bulma dressed in a towel and her hair wrapped up. Her arms were crossed and she had a glare on her face that made Dende wish he was still dealing with Frieza.

"Gohan!"

Without a second delay, she ran foreword and grabbed the half-Saiyan from Krillen's back, setting him on the couch before running to get the first aid kit. As she was working, Dende watched with interest.

She had just finished wrapping his forth cut when Dende spoke up.

"That is really slow. You mean your race hasn't developed a way to heal each other?"

Bulma turned a glare to the young Namekian. Dende instantly shrunk back.

"I, I didn't mean any disrespect, its just that we can use our energy to heal, but it is really tiring. I can try a little on him if you'd like. I just don't know how much good it will do."

While her pride normally wouldn't let her give in to the kid, Chi-chi's numerous threats still rang through her head.

She stepped aside.

"Let's see what you got kid."

Dende gave a small nod and stepped foreword.

'_You saved my life and made sure that they didn't get the Dragonball, I owe you this much.'_

Dende took several deep breaths before placing his hands over Gohan's ribs, the main area of injury.

'_Come on, focus. Find your center, become one with your ally…'_

Slowly, Dende's hands began to glow yellow, and the cuts below the Namekian's hands healed.

Gohan sighing rang all throughout the house, obviously relieved of intense pain.

Almost immediately after Gohan's ribs were healed, the glow on Dende's hands faded and the young Namekian was unable to hold his own weight, causing him to tumble to the floor.

"Dende!"

Krillen and Yamcha were by his side in an instant.

When they looked at his face, they saw a small smile.

"I did it. I couldn't heal him completely but I did it."

With his words said, Dende fell asleep.

Krillen turned to Yamcha and gestured for him to place him at the other end of the couch, the taller man did so without question.

The three adults then moved to the kitchen so they could talk.

Bulma was not happy.

"What's going on? I thought Gohan was the strongest here, was it Vegeta?"

Krillen's and Yamcha's face got serious.

"No, remember the power that Gohan felt?"

At Bulma's nod, Krillen continued.

"Well, his subordinate did it. The man's bodyguard was stronger than Vegeta was. We're not sure, but we think Vegeta actually works for him. They wore the same armor."

Bulma's eyes widened.

"His _bodyguard _was stronger than Vegeta? How did you win?"

Yamcha scratched his head a little.

"Well, while he was strong, he wasn't very smart. We were able to knock him down long enough for us to escape since he can't sense energy."

Bulma was scared now.

"So, he's still around?"

Krillen slowly shook his head.

"No, this is where it gets confusing. Vegeta killed him."

Krillen was right, it was confusing.

"So, what's the plan?"

Krillen shrugged.

"I don't know. Hopefully, when he wakes up, Dende can tell use where we can find their _Kami._"

"Kami?"

The three adults turned to see Dende standing in the doorway, a little nervous and still a little worn out.

Krillen gestured for the young Namekian to take a seat.

"Yeah, Kami was the Namekian on Earth who created our Dragonballs."

Dende's eyes widened.

"You mean there was a Namekian on your planet?"

Krillen nodded.

"There was, at least until a man named Vegeta killed him. Vegeta is one of the ones here actually."

Dende seemed horrified.

"Why did he kill him?"

Krillen gave a small shrug.

"According to Gohan, who was the only one there. He didn't mean to. Apparently Vegeta wanted the Dragonballs for Immortality, and we're kind of like the defenders of Earth. Anyways, when Vegeta tried to kill Gohan, Piccolo took the hit for him."

Now Dende was really confused.

"I thought you said his name was Kami."

Meanwhile

"999, 1000! Alright, that should be good for a warm-up."

Goku did some light stretching before walking over to the control pad in the middle of the room.

"Change gravity from 15 to 40."

Change gravity from 15 to 40, please confirm.

"Confirm."

The weight of 40x earth's gravity settled on the Saiyan's shoulders.

"Woah, that feels great."

Goku bounced around a little on the balls of his feet, getting used to the force of gravity.

Just as he had dropped down to do some pushups, he heard a voice in his head.

"Hey Goku! I wanted to let you know that some of your friends are here."

"Hi Goku!"

"Hey, Chiaotzu!"

"Hey Goku, I hope you're getting strong, because we're going to be training non-stop."

"You know it, Tien!"

After a few seconds delay, King Kai's voice came back.

"Piccolo is here too, but he's a grumpy guss. Oh yeah, I wanted t-"

King Kai was suddenly silenced when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder, he looked over to see Piccolo's scowling face.

"Goku, how's Gohan?"

Everyone's eyes widened. Never did they imagine that Piccolo would ask about Gohan's welfare.

Goku himself was pretty surprised, but he recovered easily.

"Heh, I always knew you were a big softy."

Goku could easily hear Piccolo's growl.

"Hehe, calm down Piccolo. Last time I saw Gohan he was ok. Apparently, when they got to Namek, there was someone there, terrorizing them in an attempt to use the Dragonballs."

Piccolo hummed in thought.

It'll be good for him in the end. I think if he had been able to rest after the Saiyans he would have let his fighting spirit go to waste.

Goku just nodded along.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean, this one time, Chi-chi woul-"

Goku, as interesting as this is, that isn't why I called you.

"Really? What's wrong?"

The one attacking Namek, I know who it is. It's a space tyrant by the name of Frieza. He's a horrible being with more evil than any other being in existence. He is also the most powerful. It is said that he can destroy a planet with his finger.

Goku's eyes were wide, an excitement in them.

"Really!? I can't wait to fight him! I better ge-"

Don't you get it Goku!? If you fight him, you _will _die! No questions. He is _over _100x as strong as Vegeta!

Goku's eyes widened even more.

"Then I have no time to waste! I really need to get training!"

Goku wasted no more time talking and walked over to the controls.

"Increase gravity to 50 times."

Dende was in awe from the Earthling's story.

"Wow, you must go see Guru! I know he'll let you guys have the Dragonballs!"

Krillen nodded with a happy smile.

"Alright! Now we just need to wait for Gohan to wake up."

Bulma seemed to be in thought.

"Why don't you three just go? He's obviously injured and it will take some time for him to wake up. This way, you guys can go get the other Dragonball while Gohan recovers. Then you can figure out your plan when you get back."

Yamcha's nodded immediately.

"Hell yeah! Kill two birds with one stone!"

The three were about to take off, when Dende remembered something.

"What about the bad guys, won't they sense us?"

Krillen and Yamcha deflated somewhat.

"This is going to be a long hike…"

The odd group of three, took off running quickly, Yamcha carrying Dende.

"Damn it! It shouldn't be so difficult, just to find seven blasted balls!"

Vegeta's blazing white aura dispersed as soon as he stopped, his head swiveling to search for a Namekian village.

"Grrrrr"

Vegeta furiously hit the buttons on the side of his scouter.

"Hmp. So, it's not just me, the scouter can't pick anything up, except for Frieza's men. Speaking of Frieza's men…"

Vegeta's head slowly turned around, facing directly behind him.

'_Zarbon... I'll enjoy crushing him.'_

It only took a few minutes for Zarbon to arrive, Vegeta having not moved since he sensed him.

"So, I can see Frieza let you off your leash."

Zarbon stood tall, his armor proudly brandishing Frieza's crest, his long green hair billowed slightly in the wind.

"Yes, and by now you should know that he has decided that you have outlived your usefulness."

A smirk crossed Vegeta's face.

"You never had any use."

Vegeta phased from Zarbon's sight, appearing behind him and landing a brutal kick to the back of his head.

Zarbon was rather shocked by the hit, and could do nothing as he was sent careening to the floor.

He managed to right himself and flip so he would land on his feet, right before hitting the ground.

"It will take more than impressive speed to beat me, foolish Saiyan!"

Zarbon looked up, just in time to see Vegeta phase out of sight, once again. Less than a second later, Zarbon quickly turned, catching Vegeta's fist.

"What do you know, you're not even faster than me."

Vegeta's scowl deepened and he swung his knee up, catching Zarbon in the ribs.

Zarbon's grunt was drowned out by his own yell as Vegeta sent a large ki blast into his face.

When the smoke cleared, Zarbon stood with not much more than a few burns and bruises.

"You need to do better than that! Saiyan-scum!"

Vegeta was unable to get any sort of guard up as Zarbon rammed his knee into the Saiyan Prince's stomach.

Zarbon leaned down, whispering into Vegeta's ear.

"I could never figure out why, but you were always Frieza's favorite. Even when you were so much weaker than most of us. Now, that has chan-ack"

Zarbon was unable to continue, since Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and began to fly to the ground.

"You want to be by that freaks side…Go ahead! He'll join you in hell!"

Vegeta didn't even stop when they both impacted the ground. The impact causing a huge crater.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Vegeta'a hand, which Zarbon was still trying to claw from his neck, began to glow with purple energy.

"This is the end Zarbon! Stronger or not, you won't survive this! **Gallick Gun Fire!**"

Yamcha's foot went right into a newly formed crack in the ground, causing him to go tumbling, Dende rolling along side him.

Krillen was staring off to where a bright flash had just come from.

"Man, you guys feel that? Their power is incredible. It's making the ground quake!"

Yamcha and Dende just nodded and Krillen shook his head to get himself focused again.

"Let's get going, I really don't want to run into either of them."

The two Earthlings, Yamcha carrying Dende took off in the direction the young Namekian dictated.

Gohan awoke with a start, his eyes wide.

"Woah! Vegeta has gotten _really _strong!"

Bulma was at his side in the blink of an eye.

"Lay down Gohan, you're still hurt."

The seven year old just gave Bulma a smile as he stood up, immediately stretching his tight muscles.

"Nah, see! I'm great! Never felt better!"

Bulma couldn't help but shake her head at him.

"You are to much like your father…"

Gohan just gave Bulma a very Piccolo-like smirk causing the blue haired woman to sigh.

"Then again…"

Gohan was about to speak when his stomach interrupted him.

Vegeta was panting heavily, he had put quite a bit of energy into that blast.

"There, that ought to take care of him."

A dark beastly chuckle got his attention. Unfortunately, the smoke hadn't cleared so he still couldn't see the source.

"**Hahaha, very impressive Vegeta! Never in my life did I think it would come to this. You've seen the beautiful side of me, allow me to introduce…The Beast!**"

Before Vegeta could even move, an arm easily four times the size of Zarbon's flew from the smoke, slamming into his jaw.

The force of the hit sent the Saiyan prince skipping across the dirt, it took slamming into a mountain to stop him.

With shaking arms, Vegeta brought himself to his feet.

"What the hell was that?"

"**Haha, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta…I'm so disappointed, they say beauty is only skin deep but you don't even recognize me.**"

It was at that point, that the smoke had begun to clear…Revealing, something.

It was humanoid, with pale green skin. It's face was very similar to that of a frog. It wore the standard armor of Frieza's army, with a cape, signifying his position of general.

"Z-Zarbon?"

A crazy smile found its way onto Zarbon's face.

"**How sweet of you to recognize me!**"

At a speed that should have been impossible for one his size, Zarbon disappeared, ramming his knee into Vegeta's stomach.

"**Just like old times, Vegeta! I beat the shit out of you, and you sit there like a rag doll!**"

The beat down that followed was one for the ages, it ended with Vegeta at the bottom of a 20 foot crater that was slowly filling with water.

With a grunt, Zarbon returned to his ordinary form.

"Hmp. It was a pleasure to finally kill you Vegeta."

Without a second glace, Zarbon took to the skies, heading towards Frieza's ship.

Krillen stopped, looking in the direction of the epic battle that just ended.

"Man, I don't know if I'm happy Vegeta lost. While he was a bastard, this new group almost make him seem like a saint…"

"Hey, Krillen! Let's go, Dende says we'll be there in about 10 minutes!"

Krillen nodded towards Yamcha and began running.

Bulma had just finished telling the young half-Saiyan about Krillen and Yamcha heading to Guru when Gohan interrupted.

"Vegeta's dead."

Bulma glanced over to where Gohan had just finished stuffing his face.

"Really? That's good, right?"

…

Gohan wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Sort of, my dad said he felt something in Vegeta, a good, deep down inside him. He may have been wrong and Vegeta was bad to his core. But he may have been right, and we'll never know."

Bulma still didn't understand how Goku could just know these things about all these bad guys. First Yamcha, he had tried to rob them and leave them stranded before joining them as allies. Then Tien and Chiaotzu, they had been the students of two arch-rivals. However, they joined forces against King Piccolo. Then there was Piccolo…Goku had gone through and had him on the verge of death, only to give him a sensu and heal him. Now, he was an ally, or so it seemed.

Gohan got up and he began to inspect the Dragonball.

It was big, about the size of a basketball. In the center was six, small holographic stars.

"At least we know they can't get all of them… Hey Bulma, is the radar here? I want to see how many Frieza has."

Bulma was broken from her thoughts by Gohan's words.

"Oh, Uhhh, here it is."

Bulma tossed Gohan the large Dragon radar.

With a few clicks, seven small yellow dots were visible.

"Alright, this is ours. Those four are Frieza's. I can sense Krillen heading in that direction, so that must be the Guru. What is that one doing there then."

A look of extreme concentration crossed Gohan's face.

"No one's over there! An unprotected Dragonball! Bulma! I gotta go! Be back later!"

Before the blue haired scientist could even respond, Gohan was running out the door.

Zarbon dropped to a knee in front of Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, I have put an end to the Saiyan race."

A sickening smirk crossed Frieza's face.

"Good. I was growing board of the monkey prince. How did you do it?"

Zarbon glanced up slightly.

"I was forced to transform, my lord."

An intrigued look crossed Frieza's face.

"Really now? I never imagined Vegeta would get so strong, so fast."

The door to Frieza's command center slammed open!

"Lord Frieza! The men have discovered the village! It's been destroyed my lord. The whole place is littered with the bodies of the Namekians and we were unable to find the Dragonball!"

The glass in Frieza's hand shattered.

"_Vegeta! _Zarbon! Are you certain that Vegeta is dead? Is there any chance the monkey survived!?"

Zarbon was fearing for his life.

"It is possible sire."

The glare Frieza sent towards Zarbon sent chills down his spine.

"You better hope he's alive, or you _will _live to regret it."

With a short bow, Zarbon flew from the ship at his max speed, preying that Vegeta was alive.

Gohan's eyes widened and he surged his power and flew directly into the water, hiding under the surface.

The half-Saiyan looked up, and saw a bright light flying through the sky, heading towards where the fight with Vegeta took place.

'_That's the guy that killed Vegeta, better steer clear.'_

On that note, Gohan began swimming in the direction of the Dragonball. When he was sure that Zarbon was gone, Gohan took to the sky once again, being careful to stay out of sight.

He had been closer than he thought, and it only took him five minutes to find the village. However, what he saw, disgusted him.

About a half-dozen of various looking aliens were searching the village, paying no attention to the fact that they were literally stepping on the dead bodies of the Namekians.

"Keep searching men! If we find the Dragonball, we're all in for a long vacation!"

Then men cheered and redoubled their attempts.

"Yes Sir!"

Gohan's anger was building, until he couldn't contain it any more, when he saw one of the men trip over a child. The man turned around and kicked the dead child's head.

With slow, tentative steps, Gohan stood and began to walk out.

"You all disgust me!"

All seven of the aliens stopped and turned to Gohan.

"What? Who the hell is this? Look, he's got a tail! He's a Saiyan!"

Gohan didn't even react to their shouts. Instead he stopped in front of the man who had kicked the child.

"Scum."

Faster than any of the low-level soldiers could follow, Gohan's foot slammed into the side of the aliens head, a crack sounded throughout the village. The alien didn't stop until he hit a hut, and slumped to the ground, dead.

"No!"

Two of the aliens ran to their friend's side.

Gohan's glare was icy cold.

"Don't worry, you won't even have time to miss him."

Without even turning around, Gohan raised his hand behind him, and shot a ki blast, vaporizing the alien that attempted to jump him from behind.

"It's not as much fun when you're being exterminated."

It was a matter of minutes and all the men were dead and vaporized.

It was at that point that the tears started. He had just killed seven men, mercilessly.

Gohan was on the verge of breaking down. However, his determination won out, and through teary eyes, he began to bury the dead Namekians.

It only took him a little while to get himself under control, and finish the graves for the Namekian bodies.

"I know it's not much, but it's all I can do for now."

With that, Gohan gave one more bow towards the small crosses, symbolizing graves and continued to search for the Dragonball, he quickly found it, in the water next to the village.

The amount of relief Zarbon felt was staggering, there, still alive, if only barely, was Vegeta.

"Stupid Saiyan, you don't even know it, but you just saved my life."

With that, he picked up the unconscious Saiyan and took to the sky.

**That's it! Please review! This chapter actually came out pretty quick, I was fairly surprised.**

**Anyways, let me know, like it, hate it, love it, tolerate it?**

**Power Levels**

**Vegeta(Relaxed)-7500**

**Vegeta(Max)-24,500**

**Vegeta(After fight with Zarbon)-45**

**Gohan(While injured/tired)-2100**

**Gohan(After recovery/Relaxed)-4860**

**Zarbon(Max)-25,000**

**Zarbon(Transformed Max)-33,000**

**Krillen(Max)-4,250**

**Yamcha(Max)-4,090**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Unlocked Potential**

"Lord Frieza, Vegeta should be fully recovered within the next hour."

Zarbon never stood from his kneeling position, Frieza remained in his hover car.

"Good. I look foreword to learning what he has done with that Dragonball. Plus, I just received intel that the Ginyu Force should be here shortly after that, baring the gifts of new scouters."

Zarbon was still slightly afraid to stand.

"That is excellent news my Lord. You will be immortal in no time at all."

An evil smirk crossed the face of Frieza.

"Yes, yes I will."

In the room next to Frieza's a single man floated, willing his power to remain low.

'_Fools, when I get my wish, I may leave Earth in tact, simply because this ability to hide my power level is incredible. The Ginyu Force… I know I'm not strong enough for them… I must make my wish before then.'_

It was about twenty minutes later when a purple alien in a white coat walked in and began pressing buttons.

"Well? How much longer!?"

Vegeta focused on the new voice and the doctor turned towards it.

"General Zarbon! Uhhh, it seems like he is having trouble with the last stage of healing. It is taking longer than we had thought and may take up to three hours."

The room was silent for a second, before a deathly whisper could be heard.

"What?"

Vegeta could practically hear the doctor quivering.

"I-I apologize but there is nothing I can do. This ship was in the process of receiving the new MK 6 Regeneration Tanks but Lord Frieza was in a rush to get here. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

Vegeta is sure that Zarbon stood there, glaring daggers at the doctor.

"Fine, just inform me when he's 99%."

Even though the door had already slammed, the doctor still responded.

"Of course, General Zarbon."

The smirk that crossed Vegeta's face went unnoticed.

'_Give that green bastard a few minutes to walk away…'_

Zarbon took a deep breath, Frieza was not going to like this.

With slow, tentative movements, Zarbon knocked on his master's quarters.

"Lord Frieza, General Zarbon requesting permission to enter."

Several seconds of eerie silence followed before Frieza's voice rang out.

"You may enter."

Zarbon took another deep breath before opening the door.

The second Zarbon was in front of Frieza, he dropped to a knee.

"Lord Frieza, I apologize greatly, but the current regeneration tanks are having difficulty healing Vegeta. The doctor says it could be another three hours."

The level of calm on Frieza's face nearly put Zarbon into a state of panic.

Faster than Zarbon could even hope to track, Frieza disappeared, his hand wrapping around Zarbon's neck.

"If he isn't healed before the Ginyu Force arrives, you will suffer the consequ-"

**BOOOOM!**

The explosion caused Frieza to stumble and he dropped Zarbon.

"What the hell was that?"

Zarbon however, was still rubbing his throat when a thought came to him.

"Vegeta!"

Frieza turned to his subordinate, an irritated look in his eye.

"What are you talking about."

Zarbon stood quickly.

"The explosion came from the direction of the medical wing!"

Frieza's eyes widened in realization.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!"

The two sprinted down the halls, everything passing in a blur, when they finally arrived, they found the regeneration room in shambles.

Vegeta's tank had been blown to pieces, the doctor laid dead on the floor, missing his head. While, a giant hole was in the wall.

Frieza turned to Zarbon.

"Bring him back here! Alive!"

Zarbon's eyes were hard.

"Yes, my Lord!"

A large white aura flared around Zarbon before he took off, through the hole.

Hiding behind one of the other regeneration stations, Vegeta watched with a smirk as Frieza threw a tantrum before heading down to his quarters.

'_Perfect, knowing Frieza, he kept the Dragonballs at the helm.'_

With cautious steps, Vegeta stepped out from behind the regeneration tank and began to jog down the corridor, keeping all his senses open for anyone he may cross.

'_I sense his _elites _in the helm. Trash! This needs to be done quickly and quietly. If Frieza comes…'_

With as much stealth as he could muster, Vegeta opened the door.

That was when he saw seven various looking aliens. They were playing cards.

"Man, I love the life of an elite! While the grunts are off doing all the work, we just hang out here and play cards. Ha! I love working for Fri-ack!"

The small green alien that had been speaking was no longer able to, as a hand had stabbed through his back and out his chest.

A malicious smirk crossed Vegeta's face.

"You're all dead."

It was only a matter of seconds before all but one was dead. This one was slightly stronger. He was a blue alien with orange hair. His body was small and lithe.

"You're a fool Vegeta! I'm not like these other fools! I never stopped training after getting to a 7000 power level! I'm way beyond that! I have a power level of 13,000! What do you think about th-"

The blue alien could do nothing as Vegeta's ki blast incinerated his head.

Vegeta began to curse himself when the blast exploded against the wall.

"Damn! Frieza will be here any second now!"

A slightly smile/smirk crossed his face when he noticed the four Dragonballs.

"Just two more now."

Without a second thought, Vegeta grabbed the four balls, one by one and chucked them out the hole his blast created. He wasted no time and took off after them. Traveling under water to avoid being seen.

"That's it right there! Guru's dwelling!"

Happy smiles crossed the faces of both Krillen and Yamcha.

"Man, it's about time! I hate having to travel so slow!"

Krillen couldn't help but agree with Yamcha.

"No kidding, we could have made that trip in twenty minutes instead of 4 hours!"

When the three were about 200 yards from the tower that was Guru's home. A young, strong looking Namekian dropped in front of them.

The two Earthlings immediately dropped into defensive stances in front of Dende.

"Nail!"

Dende shot between Krillen and Yamcha and stopped in front of the Namekian.

"Dende…What is your reasoning for bringing these two here? You know the rules."

Dende's head fell slightly.

"I do, Nail. However, I was sure that Guru would be willing to let them use the Dragonballs if he heard them out."

Nail turned a scrutinizing eye to the two humans who were by now, pointing at him with befuddled expressions.

"Piccolo!?"

Nail's head slightly cocked to the side in confusion.

"Who's this Piccolo?"

Dende answered in excitement.

"He's the Namekian who lived on their planet!"

Surprise was evident on Nail's face.

"A Namekian!? On a different planet!?"

Krillen and Yamcha had since gotten themselves under control.

"Yeah, he created the Dragonballs on our planet. At least until one of the guys here, came to our planet and killed him."

Nail seemed to be deep in thought.

"I believe it is time for you to see Guru."

Without another word, Nail slowly began to levitate. Heading towards the large tower that Guru lived in.

"I can't believe how much heavier these ones are."

Gohan was happily flying through the air, carrying a Dragonball the size of his head.

Gohan was making surprisingly good time, considering he was keeping his power hidden.

However, his eyes widened when he noticed the form of Vegeta swimming across the water.

'_He's alive!?'_

Without a second thought, Gohan dropped the Dragonball into some trees on a nearby island and shot for a different one.

He was nearly there, when he felt a slight power surge.

"Well, well, well. I must say, you Earthlings have more guts than I gave you credit for."

Gohan slowly looked up, there, hovering and dripping wet, was Vegeta, and he seemed to be fine but his armor had definitely seen better days.

"How are you still alive? I felt you die!"

A slight scowl crossed Vegeta's face.

"Like that bastard could ever kill me…"

Gohan was trying to do some fast thinking in order to escape, but he was coming up with nothing.

"So, here for the Dragonballs to wish all your friends back? Ha! Good luck, you can have them when I'm done and immortal."

Vegeta was preparing to take off when he turned to the young half-Saiyan.

"You know, I would kill you. But you're the only other remaining Saiyan that is even remotely Saiyan-like…Count your blessings. By the way, allow me to clue you into something. Frieza has no scouters, he can't sense your power, only I can."

With that, Vegeta dove back into the water and began swimming at an alarming rate.

Gohan was left in shock.

'_That's twice he let me live… I can't believe he can sense power levels now. His aptitude for battle in crazy good, to be able to learn it after only seeing it a few times.'_

A smile crossed Gohan's face.

"If they can't sense me…"

Gohan's white aura burst around him and he took off like a bullet, first stopping by the small island and grabbing the Dragonball, then off to Bulma.

As they were descending to Guru's home, Krillen's and Yamcha's heads both snapped in the direction of Gohan.

"Gohan! He's powering up! Why!?"

Before the two humans could take off and assist their charge, an aged voice got their attention.

"Your friend is fine. He just learned that the enemy cannot sense his location through his power."

Krillen's and Yamcha's heads snapped back down, only to come face to face with the biggest Namekian either had ever seen. He was probably 14 feet tall, if he was standing. Not to mention, he probably weighed 1,200lbs.

Krillen and Yamcha were once again shocked however, they were able to contain it and asked a very important question.

"What do you mean the enemy can't sense us. They use those things on their faces."

The giant Namekian made a humming noise.

"Yes, however, some of my children took it upon themselves to destroy them all."

Krillen's and Yamcha's face showed happiness.

Krillen quickly bowed to the Grand Elder.

"Sweet, thanks Uhhh, I don't know your name, sir…"

A ghost of a smile crossed the man's face.

"I am Grand Elder Guru. You may call me Guru and you have my thanks. Dende here is the last child I would be able to produce. To have him saved by a being from elsewhere is very enlightening. To know that such compassion can exist, no matter the distance."

Neither Krillen, nor Yamcha knew what to say after such a heart-felt thanks.

"Ummm, Guru… My friends and I, would like permission to use the Dragonballs. You see…"

Before the bald man could continue, Guru waved his hand, interrupting him.

"Come, Child."

Krillen wasn't sure why, but he found himself walking towards the man.

With slow, caring movements, Guru's palm easily enclosed Krillen's dome.

That seemed to wake him up.

"W-what are you doing?"

Guru was silent, his eyes closed.

"He is reading your thoughts and feelings. He will determine whether or not you are pure, in your desire to use the Dragonballs."

Krillen glanced at Nail out of the corner of his eye.

Just when the bald man was about to say something, Guru's eyes opened.

"I see, your planet has been terrorized, much like ours. I see no fault in granting you the Dragonballs. However, you must understand that I can't do anything to stop our own tyrant. I would however, like to assist you in your goal. I can sense that you have power…deep inside and locked within, begging to get out. I shall set it free."

Before Krillen or Yamcha could respond, the bald human's power shot through the roof, his power reaching levels he never thought it would.

Yamcha was in shock.

"Man Krillen! You're so strong now!"

The pure joy on Krillen's face was contagious and Guru laughed slightly. However, that laugh turned into a cough.

"Come, Yamcha. If you too, have hidden power. I will unlock them for you."

Yamcha practically teleported in front of the Grand Elder. Just like with Krillen, Guru placed his hand on the man's head…

Gohan's head snapped in the direction of Krillen and Yamcha.

"Man! Now Yamcha's power just shot up. I wonder what's going on. As soon as I get this back to Bulma, I'll go check it out."

Gohan continued to fly for a few minutes before a familiar cave came into view.

"Perfect!"

"Am I good, or what? Four perfect shots."

Vegeta sat in a small valley, admiring his work, four Dragonballs no more than five feet away from each other.

"Now, to get #5."

Without a second thought, Vegeta lifted a giant boulder up and placed the four balls under it, slamming it down and hiding that they were ever there.

"Perfect."

Without a second thought, Vegeta took off. Heading for the Village he destroyed.

As he was flying, Vegeta sensed the power increase.

"Damn, now the other one did it. What the hell is giving them such a power increase?"

Vegeta just shook his head and continued to fly.

Getting to the village took the Saiyan prince about twenty minutes.

"Aha!"

He never even stopped and shot straight into the water.

Five minutes later and Vegeta's head shot from the water.

"Where the hell is it!?"

The Saiyan prince took another deep breath and shot back down.

Five minutes later he was back…

"Damn it! Who the hell could have found it? Wait a minute…"

'_The Earthlings! They have Dragonballs on their planet! They must have some way of finding them. But that means… Oh no!'_

Vegeta's aura burst around him and he shot from the water, flying at full speed. He closed the distance between himself and his hidden Dragonballs in a matter of minutes.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the area was untouched.

"Thank god…Now, how can I go after the other Dragonballs, without leaving these?"

Vegeta sat there in thought for several seconds…

"Damn it! The only way would be to try and carry them…"

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"If I keep the Earthlings in my senses, I can make sure they don't come here…Frieza and Zarbon have no way of finding them!"

Satisfied with his decision, Vegeta began feeling out for the Earthlings.

'_There…That's the baldy. There…That's scarface… Aha! That's the brat. Looks like the kid is heading towards the others…Perfect. I can take care of those pain in the asses all at once.'_

Vegeta glanced around slightly before taking to the skies.

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw the building in front of him. It was defiantly odd, it was a dome with a giant tube coming out of the top. He closed the distance in a matter of seconds.

"Now… the question is, how do I get in?"

As he was circling the building, he heard a shout.

"Up here Gohan!"

The young Saiyan glanced up and saw Krillen waving to him.

With a smile on his face, Gohan shot towards his bald friend.

"Hey Krillen, what happened? Your's and Yamcha's power sky-rocketed!"

Krillen gave Gohan a face-splitting smile.

Just as the monk was about to speak, both of their heads snapped towards the horizon. Yamcha was by their sides in an instant.

The former-bandit spoke with worry in his voice.

"It's Vegeta… Isn't it?"

Krillen and Gohan nodded before Krillen turned to Gohan.

"Hurry inside! Our only hope is for you to get your power unlocked!"

Though confused, Gohan complied and shot down the tube.

Vegeta was traveling as fast as he possibly could, wind whipping around him.

It didn't take to long before he saw the two humans, dressed in their, in his eyes, ridiculous orange gis.

He stopped about 15 feet away.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two humans I _didn't _kill. Here for another try?"

Neither Krillen nor Yamcha acknowledged his words, instead opting for getting into identical fighting stances.

A smirk crossed the Saiyan prince's face.

"You two may be stronger, but you're still no match for a Saiyan!"

Krillen took a deep breath, trying to keep his inner-smartass at bay.

'_Focus! We just need to delay him for Gohan to come out. Speaking of which, what's taking so long?'_

A scowl crossed Vegeta's face.

"Fine, if you're in that much of a hurry to die!"

Faster than Krillen or Yamcha could see, Vegeta disappeared in a blur.

Suddenly, Vegeta's fist was less than an inch away from Yamcha's nose. However, that wasn't the surprising part, the surprising part was that Vegeta's hand wasn't moving. The Saiyan's arm was easily held by a green hand.

"You will not do combat near Guru. If you attempt to do so again, _I _will kill you."

Vegeta could feel the power pulsing from the Namekian in front of him, and he was no normal Namekian.

"I finally found you Vegeta!"

Vegeta and the two humans quickly turned around, finding Zarbon standing there, already transformed.

"Vegeta! You're going to tell me wh-"

Zarbon stopped when a vicious smirk crossed Vegeta's face.

"Don't die to fast now…"

Vegeta disappeared from Zarbon's sight.

With wide eyes, Zarbon looked down, only to notice that he was missing his left arm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH-ACK!"

A knife hand found it's way through the alien's chest.

"I told you I would kill you Zarbon. Such a shame too, I wanted Frieza to see his most faithful dog, cut down in front of him. I really wanted to see his face when it was me who did it."

Zarbon could only look up with shocked eyes, his own meeting the black, angry eyes of Vegeta.

"Good riddance! Now, I do believe I was going to kill you all."

However, Nail spoke up.

"I would save your energy. Guru has sensed 5 incoming powers, each of them incredible. They will be here in a matter of minutes."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

"5!? No! I need to hurry! You, human! Where are the other Dragonballs!?"

Krillen took a step back, fear evident on his face.

"Forget it Vegeta! You're not getting our Dragonballs!"

"Oh my!"

Gohan looked at the Grand Elder in worry, the old man was sweating profusely.

"Never in my life time, have I felt anyone with such potential and purity as you. I can see too, that you hold a strong bond with my only remaining brother. I will not be able to unlock your full potential, but I will do what I can."

The sweat that was falling from the man's head increased in volume until the man's top was getting wet.

The large Namekian gave a few grunts, and then suddenly…

Just then all four felt a huge power, it's origin, Guru's house. It didn't last long, before it lowered to a more reasonable level, though still rather high.

Vegeta almost looked happy.

"Kakkarot is here!?"

However, his question was answered when Gohan hovered from the top.

"The brat!? How did he get so strong!? It doesn't matter!"

Gohan had now joined side by side with Krillen and Yamcha while Vegeta continued.

"The 5 incoming powers that Greenbean was talking about! It's the Ginyu Force!"

The Earthlings and Nail looked at Vegeta, waiting for him to continue.

…

"The Ginyu Force! You never heard of them!?"

Krillen shook his head.

"Nope, should we? Keep in mind, we didn't even know there was a planet conquering madman out their either…"

Vegeta's hands formed fists so tight, they were shaking.

"Primitive, idiots! The Ginyu Force is Fieza's Elite, of Elite. Their captain is said to have a power _over _100,000!"

That got the Earthling's attention.

"100,000? Bulma said you were only 18,000 when you fought Goku!"

Vegeta wasted no time.

"The only way to win, is to use the Dragonballs and grant me immortality!"

Gohan's glare would have turned most to dust.

"Well, you would be free to do what you want, but _you _came to our planet and killed our friends!"

Vegeta knew that now wasn't the time to be rash… Unfortunately, he wasn't known for his patience.

The Saiyan prince disappeared in a blur. Much to his and everyone else's shock, so did Gohan.

The sound of Vegeta's armor cracking sounded throughout the area, Gohan's fist buried into the man's stomach.

"You can have immortality, over my dead body. If I'm dead and gone, then you get your wish."

Throughout Gohan's whole speech, Vegeta didn't pay much attention, his mind was in a whirl.

'_His power… It's huge! There's no way I can beat him. I need to wait… Maybe, just maybe we can beat the Ginyu Force. Then I will destroy you!'_

Vegeta gave a smirk.

"Fair enough. When the Ginyu Force murders you, I get my wish."

Having come to an agreement, Krillen went inside and grabbed the Dragonball before the group of four began flying through the air, heading to the cave Bulma was hiding in.

"I can just barely sense them…This is going to be fun."

An excited smirk had found it's way onto Gohan's face.

Vegeta looked surprised that Gohan could sense them and he couldn't. However, Krillen answered his unasked question.

"Piccolo trained Gohan to not rely on his other senses, focusing on sensing ki, a lot."

Vegeta gave no response.

Gohan turned towards the Saiyan prince.

"Hey, Vegeta, how many do you have?"

Though the prince looked angry he answered anyways.

"Four, and that's Prince Vegeta!"

A smile stretched across Gohan's face.

"Perfect, And, yes. Prince of two, your majesty."

Vegeta's whole body trembled in rage.

"La de da de dah…"

Bulma was peacefully sitting the table doing her nails when the door burst open.

"It's about time Gohan! Your mother would kill me if any-AAAAAHHH!"

Standing in front of her, was none other than Vegeta, an angry scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Quiet woman!"

Much to his shock, he was forced to duck under a flying blender.

"My name is Bulma! Not woman! And now I have to redo my nails! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Vegeta didn't know what to say to that. Normally when he told someone to do something, they just did it.

However, he didn't have to say anything since Krillen came from the back room, carrying two Dragonballs just a second later.

"Good, I have mine hidden to the west."

Bulma could only stare, dumbfounded as the former enemies took off in one group, seemingly allied.

"What the hell is going on!?"

**That's it! I know it was a stupid place to end, but I wanted to save meeting the Ginyu Force for the next chapter!**

**Please review, I want to know what you think!**

**I know the fight with Zarbon was really short, but I didn't want to focus on it to much.**

**For the unlocked potential, I really wanted to make Krillen and Yamcha stronger, but couldn't think of a way to do so. I used 3.25 for Krillen and Yamcha and only 2.75 for Gohan. I figured to make it the same, would have made Gohan to strong. Then again, maybe I am. **

**Power Levels**

**Krillen(Max)-4,250**

**Krillen(Max Unlocked Potential)-13,800**

**Yamcha(Max)-4,090**

**Yamcha(Max Unlocked Potential)-13,300**

**Vegeta(After Recovery/ Relaxed)-12,500**

**Vegeta(Max)-35,800**

**Gohan(Relaxed)-4,850**

**Gohan(Relaxed Unlocked Potential)-13,300**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying to work out a lot of the inconsistencies of cannon power levels. Things like…How the hell did Gohan go from less than 45,000 against Racoome to 200,000 against Frieza? I'm going to try, but if I make a few mistakes let me know and if I can fix it, I will.**

**Chapter 9: The Ginyu Force vs. Earthling/ Saiyan Alliance Part 1**

"Gah! 3,000!"

Goku did a flip and dropped down from the bar he was doing pull-ups from, breathing heavily.

"Computer, how long until I land?"

Time to destination; Planet Namek is approximately: 7 hours and 42 minutes

A frown appeared on Goku's face.

"I don't have time to be playing around! Computer, increase gravity to 100!"

Please confirm, increase gravity from 85 to 100

Goku's determined frown never faltered.

"Confirm!"

"How much further Vegeta? I can feel them! Their landing any minute now."

Vegeta ignored Gohan's question, opting for focusing on getting to his Dragonballs.

'_I need immortality. Without it, we're all dead!'_

Suddenly, the sound of burning caught all of their attention.

Frieza stood with a smirk on his face as he saw 5 burning pods heading for 20 yards away from his ship.

"It is about time they arrived."

**BOOOOM!**

The five pods impacted the planet at the same time, making one large crater.

Frieza stood, waiting patiently.

"Guldo!"

A short green alien with four eyes, wearing Saiyan armor jumped out of the crater, he landed standing up, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Racoome!"

A mountain of muscle was the next to jump from the crater, he landed right behind Guldo in a pose that had him leaning back and point out towards the sky. He looked much like a human with red hair.

"Burter!"

In a blur, a blue alien appeared next to Racoome, while just as tall, this one was more lithe. He stood on one foot with his arms out to the side.

"Jeice!"

From the center of them all, a red alien with long white hair jumped up, his fist in an uppercut.

"Captain Ginyu!"

In an impressively acrobatic display, a purple alien with horns flipped until he landed on a single knee in front of the others.

Suddenly, all five chorused.

"We are… The Ginyu Force!"

Even Frieza had a sweat-drop on his face over his Elites' ridiculous poses.

"Yes… anyways. Do you have the scouters?"

The purple alien who was Captain Ginyu stood.

"Of course Lord Frieza. Guldo!"

"Right away captain!"

Without a second delay, Guldo shot over to his pod and grabbed a box full of scouters.

He dropped to a knee in front of Frieza, holding the scouters in the air.

"Here you are my lord. 25 scouters, just like you requested."

Frieza didn't even acknowledge Guldo more than taking the box from him.

"Ginyu!"

The purple captain was in front of Frieza in the blink of an eye.

"There is a group of people on this planet causing trouble for me. They have killed Dadoria, and I suspect Zarbon as well. I want them dead. However, I need Vegeta alive. He knows the locations of my Dragonballs. Understand?"

The purple captain stood and gave a stiff salute.

"My Lord, do you want us to search for the Dragonball?"

An irritated expression crossed Frieza's face.

"Did I ask you to find me the Dragonballs?"

A bead of sweat fell down Ginyu's forehead.

"You can count on us, my Lord! Vegeta will be in your custody soon. However, what are our instructions for if we come across the Dragonballs?"

Frieza seemed to be in thought for a few minutes.

"If you come across them, bring them to the ship. However, that is not your mission."

"Roger that Lord Frieza! Men! Scout!"

In unison, all four men began pressing buttons on their scouters, each began beeping at the same time.

The four began speaking in chorus.

"Four power levels, 20 minutes to the East, traveling away from us!"

The captain turned back to Frieza.

"By your leave."

Frieza waved him off, and the five were gone.

The newly formed alliance finally landed in a clearing. Krillen looked to Vegeta in question.

"What's going on?"

Just as Vegeta was about to open his mouth, another voice cut him off.

"Well well well. Who would have thought…Vegeta got himself a posse."

"Hehe, good one Captain. I never thought Vegeta would work with anyone but a Saiyan."

Vegeta turned his head, glaring up at the five figures in the sky.

A growl came from deep within Vegeta's chest.

"I've dreamt for years of ripping out each and every one of your hearts!"

A hearty laugh came from the group as they slowly descended.

"I see you have three Dragonballs, where are the other four?"

The whole group glared at the purple captain now.

That only put a smirk on his face.

"Heh, angry, huh? I suppose I'll have to beat the answer out of you. So, whose first? Maybe killing a few allies will loosen your lips, Saiyan."

Without a second thought, Krillen stepped foreword, however as soon as he did, he regretted it.

Ginyu smirked when he saw the fear on Krillen's face.

"I think Guldo should take care of this fool."

Suddenly, Yamcha was next to Krillen, his arms crossed and a confident look in his eyes.

The captain hit a few buttons on his scouter and made a humming sound.

"Guldo shouldn't have a problem with both of them."

Guldo beamed in pride.

'_The Captain is finally recognizing my strength. I can't let him down.'_

Guldo walked foreword with as much confidence as his short body could radiate, until he was about twenty feet away from Krillen and Yamcha.

Vegeta turned to Gohan.

"I hope you're ready for this, Brat. Guldo's the weakest of the Ginyu Force."

Krillen and Yamcha both dropped into their fighting stances.

"We aren't giving up. We're getting our wish!"

All four of Guldo's eyes narrowed.

"Over my dead body."

Yamcha gave a smirk.

"Your proposal is acceptable."

Krillen and Yamcha both shot off, Yamcha left and Krillen right.

As the two circled the small alien, they were forced to dodge as hundreds of ki blasts were fired at both of them.

"That won't work! I can track you both."

Guldo was proving that his four eyes were for more than just show, they allowed him to see 360 degrees around him.

The short alien barely jumped over a leg sweep from Yamcha and deflected Krillen's fist, the two humans jumped back.

"Damn! We're faster and better than him, but it's like he can predict what we're going to do…"

A shout broke them from their conversation.

"The little turd is from a race of mentally powerful fighters. They were known for their psychic abilities. The most advanced members of their race could predict up to 3 seconds of the future! They can also stop time by holding their breath!"

Krillen and Yamcha turned to Vegeta with shocked expressions.

'_Tell the future? Stop time? That's insane!'_

The two humans locked eyes.

"So, we need to hit him with something that even if he can predict it, he can't dodge it."

Krillen gave a big smile.

"I got it!"

Krillen began whispering his plan to Yamcha, the taller man nodding along.

Guldo, meanwhile was getting impatient.

"Enough! **Eliminator!**"

A green ball of energy formed in Guldo's hand before shooting towards the two humans, who dodged, easily. The blast left quite the crater.

Once again, they separated, Krillen going high-left, Yamcha going low-right.

The two humans stopped, the two dropped into the same stance, with their hands cupped at their waist, a white ball of energy forming in both of their hands.

"** . -Ha!**"

The two released their blasts at the same time, but unfortunately, the green alien jumped over it with a crazy look on his face.

"Not good enough!"

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw that both, of their attacks, were heading straight for the other.

However, they both still wore smirks.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With a wave of their hands, the Kame-blasts actually turned around.

Guldo's eyes widened to comical proportions when he noticed that both blasts would hit him.

'_There's no way I can survive that!'_

The resulting explosion shook the whole area.

Even Vegeta was impressed.

"Good tactics. Take his advantage and turn it against him."

As the temporary alliance watched the cloud of dust, they expected to see Guldo's injured form floating. However, there was nothing.

"That was close."

All four turned to the voice, Guldo was with the other Ginyus, just talking away.

"Man, they almost had me."

Racoome nodded along.

"Yeah, no kidding. You better step it up, or the Captain's gonna kick you off the team."

Guldo nodded.

"Don't worry, I have these fools right where I want them…"

By this point, Krillen and Yamcha were losing their cool, with angry glares on their faces, the two charged, ready to decimate the little green alien.

"**Mind Bind!**"

Suddenly, a green glow surrounded both Krillen and Yamcha and the two stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hahaha! You're dead now! Nobody can escape my Mind Bind technique! Now, how should I kill you? I know, painfully!"

Without delay, the little green alien closed the distance to the two and began slamming them with every part of his body, causing only minimal damage, but it was still painful.

Meanwhile, Gohan was about to jump in, but Vegeta stopped him.

"If you attack him, then the others will attack also and we will die, this needs to be done slowly."

Though Gohan was reluctant, they were outnumbered 4 to 5.

Krillen and Yamcha could do nothing as blow after blow was rained all over their exposed bodies.

Both humans were desperately trying to come up with a way out, but could come up with nothing.

Meanwhile, the other members of the Ginyu Force were getting bored.

"Hurry up! If you don't end it soon, your off the force!"

That very moment, Yamcha felt a crack in the bonds holding him.

"Don't worry! Their as good as dead!"

Sweat was beginning to fall from the little green alien's face. The Mind Bind ate through his reserves quickly.

"Lets see how you like being impaled!"

With a gleam in his eyes, the same green glow that surrounded them, surrounded two trees before ripping them out of the ground, and sharpening the end to a point.

"Your dead! **Mind Thrust!**"

The two trees began flying through the air at impressive speed, their targets, Krillen's and Yamcha's hearts.

However, Yamcha wasn't paying any attention, he was busy.

'_Come on… I almost have enough!'_

The trees were inches away from impaling the two, when a smirk crossed Yamcha's face and his fingers twitched.

"**Spirit Ball!**"

A small ball of white energy rose up from behind a large boulder and hit Guldo in the back of the head, distracting him enough for Krillen and Yamcha to break their prisons.

The second the bonds were broken, Krillen and Yamcha twisted to avoid the flying trees.

Krillen turned to Yamcha with a shocked impression.

"How did you do that?"

Yamcha just smirked.

"He's not so smart. I could still control my ki. I used it to form a Spirit Ball behind that boulder and was able to move my fingers enough to aim it. Worked like a charm."

Even Vegeta was impressed with the man's tactics.

"Y-you j-jerk!"

Everyone looked over and saw Guldo, on his knees, with the back of his head bloody and burned.

Just as the small green alien got to his feet, a small purple ki blast impacted his head, vaporizing it.

The Earthling's eyes widened when the saw who sent the blast. It was Captain Ginyu, and he didn't look even slightly remorseful.

The purple captain turned to the rest of the Ginyu Force who didn't look surprised at all.

"Let that be a warning for you all. There is no room for weakness, in the Ginyu Force."

The other three were instantly in their poses.

"Yes, Captain!"

The large purple alien pressed a few buttons on his scouter.

"Racoome, why don't you see who is brave enough to fight you."

Before the mountain of a man could step foreword, his opponent was in front of him, his fist blazing with ki.

Vegeta's fist impacted the large man's face, sending him flying.

Captain Ginyu's eyes had widened.

"Man, Vegeta can raise his power level! Here, I thought he was just a weakling with a power level of 23,000."

Internally, the captain wore a smirk.

'_He's pretty strong, but nobody can take a hit like Racoome.'_

Before Racoome could recover, Vegeta appeared, slamming a double hammer-fist to the head, sending him to the ground.

Vegeta did an impressive flip and landed with his heel slamming Racoome's stomach, breaking pieces of his armor.

The mountain of a man coughed up a small amount of blood but had no time to recover.

Vegeta rolled backwards and onto his feet, but not before grabbing Racoome's shoulder pads and slamming him into the ground, forming a small crater.

Vegeta jumped and landed right on Racoome's back, his knee breaking the armor and Racoome let out a pained scream.

"I told you, you're dead!"

Vegeta grabbed the big man by the foot and threw him straight up into the air.

"I'll see you in Hell! Racoome!"

A giant ball of ki formed in Vegeta's hands, it was quickly sent after the still flying Racoome.

The mountain of a man could do nothing as the blast him his unprotected back.

**BOOOOOM!**

The entire sky was lit up purple as the blast exploded, Krillen and Yamcha were in awe, however, Gohan knew it wasn't over.

"Woah! He did it! Man, and he was worried!"

Krillen nodded along with Yamcha.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad he's on our side!"

Gohan however, was focused on the cloud of dust in the sky.

Vegeta seemed to sense it too.

Jeice turned to Burter.

"Man, can you believe it? Vegeta and his little pals think that, that is enough to beat Racoome."

The large blue alien turned to Jeice.

"No kidding, but I have to say, I'm impressed. Last time we saw Vegeta, he couldn't even beat Guldo. Whatever, training he's doing, it's working."

As the two were talking, Captain Ginyu was having similar thoughts.

'_Maybe I should have offered him Guldo's position when he fought the little bastard a few years ago. He obviously hasn't reached his full potential either.'_

Slowly, the smoke cleared, what was revealed shocked everyone.

Racoome was standing, though his armor was completely destroyed, he was in his favorite pose, his left leg on the ground and his right out behind him, his torso was leaned over, his hands at his sides. His body formed a 'T'.

However, he didn't stay there long, the man was ready for battle and he wasn't even breathing heavy. Meanwhile, Vegeta had burned through a good portion of his energy and was really tired.

Everyone was shocked that Racoome hadn't taken more damage.

"That was very impressive Vegeta! Allow me to show you one of my favorites! **Racoome Kick!**"

Faster than Vegeta could react, Racoome closed the distance and nailed the Saiyan prince in the chin with his knee.

Vegeta flew for nearly 100 yards before recovering. All he could do was glare at the man, blood running down his chin.

Vegeta's blue and white aura surrounded him again.

"You're dead! HAAAAAA!"

Vegeta charged right at the giant, his fist cocked back.

The Earthlings watched with bated breath as the fight went back and forth.

Racoome ducked under a kick from Vegeta and tripped the Saiyan.

"**Racoome Elbow!**"

As Vegeta stood, Racoome's elbow sent him straight back down.

"I don't think so Vegeta!"

By this point, Vegeta was slow to stand, his armor was trash, broken everywhere and his head was bleeding profusely.

The Saiyan prince slowly got up. He got to his hands and knees and his whole body was shaking.

"Grrrr! How can he be so strong!?"

"**Racoome Kick!**"

Racoome's foot came up and impacted the Saiyan prince's ribs, a series of cracks sounded throughout the area, and Vegeta was sent skidding, straight into a large boulder.

The an explosion of dust flew from where he landed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Vegeta is nothing!"

Just as Racoome began building energy in his mouth, Captain Ginyu shouted.

"Stand down Racoome!"

The large man instantly aloud the energy to fade and turned to his leader.

"What is the matter Captain?"

Ginyu merely pointed, there, scattered around were the other four Dragonballs.

"What do you know… Frieza will be pleased."

Almost magically, the seven balls in the area floated up and around the Captain. They seemed to be orbiting him.

The Captain turned to Jeice and Burter.

"I'm sure you three can handle those two weaklings, a child and a half-dead Saiyan."

Jeice and Burter, both placed their right arm across their chest.

"You can count on us sir!"

Ginyu gave a nod before taking to the air.

He didn't make it 10 feet before Gohan appeared in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Just as Gohan was about to hit Ginyu, all Krillen and Yamcha saw was a blue blur and Gohan was sent to the ground, hard.

The captain smirked.

"If you can beat my men, you may just give me a challenge. Not likely though."

With his words said, he took to the sky.

The empty spot next to Jeice was once again, occupied by Burter.

The two smirked.

"Impressive huh? Burter here is the fastest in the galaxy. Even the captain isn't as fast as him."

Racoome jumped in the middle of the conversation.

"I want to fight the little one!"

Jeice almost seemed offended.

"What!? You just got to fight!"

Racoome glared at his partner.

"But Vegeta was weak!"

A hacking noise could be heard.

"You talk like you already beat me! HAAA"

Vegeta took off, right for Racoome, vengeance in his eyes.

He landed a kick right to Racoome's face, the only result was that Racoome was now looking away.

"No. Body. Treats. The. Saiyan. Prince. Like. That!"

Each word was accented by either a punch or kick. When he finished, Vegeta could barely even raise his hands and Racoome hadn't taken any more damage.

"I'm going to finish this now…**Racoome Headbutt!**"

Before Vegeta could react Racoome slammed his head forward and into his own. The force of the hit sent him flying backwards, a big, bloody mark on his head.

A large amount of energy began forming in Racoome's mouth.

"**Racoome Boom!**"

A giant wave of purple energy shot from the giant's mouth, heading straight for Vegeta's limp form.

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

A smaller, yellow beam impacted the side of the purple one, sending them both off course and exploding in the sky. For several seconds, the sky was dyed purple.

"Huh?"

Racoome was confused and looked to Jeice for info.

Jeice just pointed to Gohan, his hands still outstretched and smoking.

"While I'm not a big fan of Vegeta, I can't let you kill him. We'll need him when we have to fight Frieza."

By this point Racoome was glaring daggers at the young half-Saiyan.

"The brat is mine!"

"Lord Frieza, Lord Frieza!"

Frieza impatiently stepped from his quarters.

"This better be important! I'm having difficulties tra-"

Frieza couldn't get himself to finish because of his surprise, there, surrounding Ginyu, was all seven Dragonballs.

"How did you manage that?"

Ginyu just smirked.

"They were in Vegeta's possession."

A smirk crossed Frieza's face.

"I take it the monkey prince is dead?"

Ginyu shook his head.

"Not yet my lord. But if you wish, my men have him at their mercy."

Frieza seemed to contemplate.

"No, I want to see his face when he sees that I have immortality. Good job, you and your men earned yourselves a nice bonus. Now I can get my wish."

Ginyu and Frieza walked outside and Ginyu placed the seven balls in the order that Frieza dictated.

Frieza took a deep breath, preparing for his wish to be granted.

"I wish for immortality!"

Captain Ginyu watched closely, he noticed nothing.

"How do you feel, my lord?"

Frieza looked at his hands, trying to find the difference.

"I feel the same."

Ginyu didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps a test?"

Frieza sent a glare towards Captain Ginyu.

"Not until I know I'm immortal!"

The Captain merely bowed his head before an idea came to him.

"What if there is a password?"

It was then, that Frieza's eyes widened.

Flashback

Frieza stood, in front of him was a dying Namekian elder. The space tyrant stood over him.

"This could have ended peacefully for you, if you would have just given me the Dragonball."

The last words from the Namekian struck a chord in Frieza.

"Even if you collect all seven, your wish will never be granted. The Eternal Dragon answers to only a Namekian… I die in peace, knowing that soon, you will join me in Otherworld."

The light then left the man's eyes.

End Flashback

"Damn it! I need the password!"

Frieza slowly levitated off the ground.

"You will not let those Dragonballs out of your sight! I'm going to get that password!"

Captain Ginyu bowed slightly.

"By your leave, my Lord."

Frieza took off like a bullet, heading for the only power levels on the planet that didn't belong to The Ginyu Force or Vegeta's group.

"Computer, how long until I land?"

Landing on Planet Namek in approximately: 2 hours and 3 minutes.

"Need. To. Get. Stronger!"

Each word was accented by another push-up.

"I'm finally getting used to 100x gravity. **Kaio-ken x10!**"

No red aura flared around him, no excruciating pain, no side effects.

"Almost perfect!"

The Earth-raised Saiyan began jumping around the ship, sending ki blasts, just to phase in front of them and take the damage.

"I won't let them down!"

Jeice looked at Gohan like he was stupid.

"Oh, man. You messed up now. I've never seen Racoome so angry."

An angry purple aura surrounded the red haired man. The glare in his eyes promised pain, though Gohan was not afraid.

**That's it! Please tell me what you think. I'm trying to keep it similar to cannon and have only been able to watch Youtube videos to refresh myself on the fights.**

**Please, review! Like it, love it, hate it, or tolerate it?**

**Power Levels**

**Guldo-11,000**

**Racoome-39,000**

**Burter-41,000**

**Jeice-41,000**

**Burter/Jeice(Purple Comet)-45,000**

**Captain Ginyu-60,000**

**Krillen(Max)-13,800**

**Yamcha(Max)-13,300**

**Vegeta(Max)-35,800**

**Vegeta(After getting slammed through boulder)-19,400**

**Vegeta(After getting beaten)-145**

**Gohan(Relaxed)-13,300**

**Gohan(Max)-44,500**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Ginyu Force Vs. Earthling/Saiyan Alliance Part 2**

A gentle breeze blew through the field, belying the tense atmosphere.

Krillen turned to Yamcha.

"I-I sure hope Gohan can handle him…"

Yamcha could only nod to the short monk.

"I know, but even Vegeta barely hurt him. I know Gohan is strong…but he's only a child. We need Goku."

Krillen focused on the fight when he saw his seven year old friend drop into a defensive fighting stance.

Racoome seemed to see it too and was ready to obliterate the young half-Saiyan.

"**Racoome Kick!**"

Faster than either Yamcha or Krillen could see, Racoome disappeared.

A shockwave cracked the ground beneath Gohan's feet.

Both Burter and Jeice had wide eyes.

Standing there, was Gohan, his forearm blocking Racoome's foot.

"I won't go down so easily! Ha!"

Gohan rolled under Racoome's still elevated leg and landed a brutal upper-cut to the man's chin, lifting his whole body several inches off the ground, before he could recover, Gohan sent a hard kick, right into the man's unprotected stomach.

Racoome's eyes were as wide as they could be, the pain he felt was incredible, he barely even noticed when he bounced twenty feet backwards, smashing several boulders during his trip.

Jeice turned to Burter.

"Did you see that, mate? That little kid just manhandled Racoome. I've only ever seen the Captain stop the Racoome Kick!"

Burter could only nod along.

"I know, he's fast too. Got some good moves too. We may have to use _that._"

A sly smirk crossed Jeice's face.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna get a reading on him…"

The red alien pressed a few buttons on his scouter. The device instantly picked up both Racoome and Gohan.

The small red alien's eyes widened slightly.

"This thing must be broke…It says he's almost 45,000."

Burter's eyebrows rose.

"There's no way a kid could be so powerful!"

Jeice just nodded and continued to watch the fight.

It took a few moments for Racoome to recover, and when he did, he was angry.

"I will break you. HAAAAA! **RACOOME ELBOW!**"

The giant's elbow impacted Gohan's forearm, causing no damage.

A growl reverberated through Racoome's throat.

"**RACOOME KICK!**"

The giant's leg found it's home, against Gohan's forearm.

"I told you I won't be so easy."

A fire burned deep within Racoome's eyes.

"**RACOOME ELBOW! RACOOME KICK! RACOOME ELBOW! RACOOME MACH PUNCH! RACOOME KICK! RACOOME ELBOW! RACOOME HIP ATTACK! RACOOME ELBOW! RACOOME MACH PUNCH! RACOOME MACH PUNCH! RACoome mach punch! **Racoome Mach Punch!"

The entire audience could only watch, shocked. As Racoome yelled out each of his attacks, and Gohan simply blocked or dodged every single one, not a single hit finding their way to their target. Towards the end, the giant man's hits slowly got sloppier, and weaker, until eventually, Gohan caught the giant's fist in his much smaller palm.

"My turn!"

With a solid tug on his arm, Racoome's face was pulled directly to Gohan's flying fist. However, Gohan didn't let up there, several dozen blows rained all over Racoome's body, the half-Saiyan never letting go of the man's hand.

"And stay down!"

A brutal kick landed on Racoome's face, sending him flying back… A large yellow ki blast following shortly after.

The large yellow beam nearly obliterated the entire island that Racoome had landed on.

Gohan admired his work with a smirk before giving a thumbs up to Krillen and Yamcha.

Behind his smirk, Krillen saw a flash of regret in the child's eyes but wasn't going to call him out on it, and just returned the thumbs up.

Jeice and Burter could only watch, shocked as their long-time teammate and ally was utterly destroyed by a seven year old child.

"He-he beat Racoome…"

Burter was no better than Jeice, his mouth was wide, his eyes showing his shock.

The larger, blue man slowly nodded before anger began to appear in his eyes.

"Dig men! Dig!"

Captain Ginyu stood there, with a smirk on his face.

"They'll never find them now!"

Captain Ginyu was in the process of having Frieza's men bury the Dragonballs.

A series of lights and beeps got the purple alien's attention, as well as the men's.

"Did I tell you, you can stop!?"

The various aliens quickly got back to filling in the hole they dug while Ginyu messed with his scouter.

'_Hmmm, why aren't I picking up Racoome? There's no way those pathetic fools beat him… Is there?'_

Ginyu pressed a few buttons on his scouter.

"Jeice, come in…"

Jeice's shaky voice came through his scouter.

C-captain?

"Why isn't my scouter picking up Racoome!?"

Captain…He's gone…

Ginyu's eyes widened and his power unconsciously rose.

"What the hell do you mean he's gone!?"

T-the young Saiyan, the boy…He killed him. His power is rated at 44,000...

Now Ginyu's eyes were really wide.

'_The _boy? _He couldn't have been older than seven!'_

"Grrrr. Use _it…_If you do, you can't lose."

Understood sir… Will you be joining us soon?

Captain Ginyu let out a sigh…He and Racoome had started the Ginyu Force. He had known the big man for 20 years. He was the closest thing to a friend that he had, and the only one on his team that he truly cared about. That's not something you just forget about.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. I just need to finish something. Give me 30..."

Understood Captain!

"Jeice…"

Yes, Captain?

"Make it painful!"

The captain cut off his scouter before turning to the men who had stopped working to listen to the conversation.

"What the hell!? You think you get a break!?"

Krillen and Yamcha couldn't believe how strong the young half-Saiyan had become. He surpassed them both by so much it was scary.

They both just turned to each other and spoke at the same time.

"He's definitely Goku's son."

The two laughed at that one.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing, here was this child, a Saiyan child, but still a child. The boy had surpassed him by a large margin.

'_How is it possible for a child so young, to possess such strength? Perhaps there is some sort of key in the blood of a half-Saiyan. Could it be, that diluting the blood truly makes a more powerful warrior?…No! The Full-Blooded Saiyan is the most powerful race in the universe!'_

Vegeta could only watch in confusion as the boy practically radiated sadness but hid it as he celebrated with Krillen and Yamcha.

Meanwhile, Jeice and Burter had yet to move since speaking with their leader.

"You know, boy…It would have been smarter for you to let Racoome kill you. At least he would have had mercy. we're going to kill you, and it will be in the most painful way imaginable."

Gohan's eyes became hard.

"It is you, who is here trying to kill us. You can leave and we won't pursue… This is your leader's fault for being such a fool. You shouldn't miss your comrade. You'll see him in hell soon enough."

Even Krillen and Yamcha were surprised at the cold-edge and harshness of Gohan's words.

They both thought the same thing.

'_Maybe he spent a little to much time with Piccolo.'_

Apparently, Gohan had a talent for taunting because both of their faces turned red, or in Jeice's case, purple.

"You're dead brat!"

Burter was gone in a blue blur and Jeice in a red.

Much to both of their shock, Gohan jumped over Burter's kick and landed one of his own to Jeice.

"Too slow!"

When Jeice was sent several feet back, Burter dropped back to get some distance.

"The kid is fast…"

In a blur of movement, Gohan was in Burter's face.

"If you don't pay attention, you'll die!"

A series of punches collided with Burter's stomach, cracking his armor.

"GAH!"

Just as Gohan was going to nail Burter with a brutal kick, Jeice's fist collided with his own face, sending him back.

"I'm not done with you, yet!"

In a blur of red, Jeice appeared in Gohan's path, punting him into the air.

In the same direction that Gohan was limply heading, Burter appeared.

"Let's play some ping-pong!"

Burter's hammerfist sent Gohan right towards the Jeice, the red alien never even saw the glint in Gohan's eye.

With a swift roll, Jeice's foot passed right below Gohan and the young Saiyan's fist slammed into Jeice's face, breaking his scouter.

"AHH! You broke my scouter! You brat! **Red Flame Cannon!**"

Gohan's eyes widened, a red ball formed in Jeice's hands, which just happened to be inches from his stomach.

BOOM!

The explosion forced both, Gohan and Jeice back.

Gohan could do nothing, he was so disoriented that his body refused to react to his commands…

Jeice wasn't much better, he did however recover more quickly, and wasted no time.

"Let's end this Burter!"

The blue alien nodded and disappeared in a blur, right to Jeice's side.

They both dropped into a stance, hip to hip and cheek to cheek, their hands forward and ready to charge an attack. (Just like Goku and Vegeta inside SuperBuu)

They spoke, alternating who said what.

"Have. A. Piece. Of. This! **Purple Comet Cannon…**"

In their hands, a blue ball of energy formed next to a red one, the two began to swirl and eventually became a giant purple ball.

"**Fire!**"

Just as the ball was about to leave their hands, they heard two shouts, one from each side.

"** . -HA!**"

The two speeding white beams impacted in the center, causing one giant explosion, with Jeice and Burter in the center, their arms crossed over their faces for protection.

With great effort, Gohan was able to take control of his body, right himself and prepare for another bout.

"Thanks guys…I would have been a goner!"

The young half-Saiyan got two thumbs up.

"I-I only have one extra... Sensu... Bean... I need to keep… Training…"

Goku was on his stomach, he could barely get to his feet. Unfortunately, he only had four beans left, one for himself and three for his friends and son.

'_I can't use the others'…what if Gohan or Krillen, or anyone is hurt?'_

"N-need to keep…Going!"

With great effort, Goku picked himself up and got himself to his feet.

"HAAAAA!"

A giant red aura surrounded Goku, his power level shooting through the roof…

"I. Did. It! "

Goku held out his hand, forming a small ball of energy.

'_Man, I'm tired…but I'm almost out of time!'_

"Ha!"

Goku fired the small ki blast, only to disappear in a blur and block the attack, the explosion shook the ship slightly.

Goku couldn't stop himself from dropping to a knee.

"I sure hope Gohan is ok…Just 40 minutes Gohan…Hold on, Son, I'm coming!"

Frieza had a bored look on his face, he was flying through the air at a leisure pace, he knew the Dragonballs would still be there when he returned. Plus, he didn't want to scare away all the Namekians, they had already proven that they were cowards that could hide their power.

"Pitiful fools…"

Krillen and Yamcha could only stare in shock, they thought for sure that their attacks combined would cause more damage.

Standing in the center of a large crater, was Jeice and Burter. They had several scuff marks and their armor was slightly burned, but that was it.

"Not even a scratch… What can we do to help!?"

Yamcha could only shake his head, his eyes wide.

"Hey guys! Stay out of this, I got it!"

The two humans turned to their half-Saiyan friend.

"Are you sure Gohan?"

The child gave a smirk and a nod.

"I didn't expect so much teamwork out of them. Every other alien we met was to proud to work with someone else."

Krillen and Yamcha didn't even acknowledge Gohan said anything, their eyes looked at the sky with huge smiles.

"Hey Gohan! Your Dad is almost here! I can feel him!"

Gohan gave a nod before getting serious.

"I wouldn't want him to have to tire himself out on you…"

In a blur the child was gone, he immediately re-appeared in front of Burter, his leg already in motion. The large blue alien could only widen his eyes before Gohan's foot sent him skidding back, a large bruise on his cheek.

Gohan was quick to dodge Jeice's ki blast, returning a small one of his own that struck home.

The blast didn't hold enough power to cause any damage, but it stuck the alien directly in the face and blinded the red alien long enough for Gohan to give him a brutal knee to the jaw.

The battle continued on in much the same fashion for a few minutes, Jeice and Burter were mostly on the defensive, Gohan was just to powerful.

Gohan slid between Burter's legs, knocking the alien down, but didn't stop there and the child's foot swung around, catching Burter in the back of the head and slammed him in the ground.

Jeice would have helped but he was still buried under a large pile of rubble that Gohan had sent him into.

With desperation in his eyes, Burter pointed both hands at Gohan's chest, which was standing right above him.

The blast that he let loose was just strong enough the send Gohan flying, but not far.

Burter was sifting through the rubble instantly.

"Jeice!? Are you alright!?"

A muffled voice was just barely heard.

"Keep yelling! I'll find you!"

About 10 feet from Burter, the rocks began glowing red.

**BOOM!**

"Don't bother mate."

The aura surrounding Jeice was like a blood-red bonfire. It was quite the sight to see.

"It's time to end this. These foolish bastards have killed enough of the Ginyu Force."

A smirk slowly crawled onto Burter's lips.

"Yes, we've allowed this child to lead this fight long enough."

With slow steps, the blue alien stood next to Jeice.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

A giant blue aura shot up around Burter, reaching similar size as Jeice's.

The two aliens shared a nod and they both shouted.

"**PURPLE COMET!**"

It seemed as though the two auras became one. One blue and one red mixing together before dividing between the two, giving both Jeice and Burter a dark purple aura, along with a significant power boost.

Gohan couldn't stop himself from taking a single step back.

'_Just a second ago, I was stronger than them! What kind of technique is this…It feels like their sharing their power.'_

A smirk found it's way onto Jeice's face.

"Fear…Good. If you weren't afraid then something would be wrong with you mate."

Gohan lost track of them when they both disappeared in a blur.

Gohan could only look around, frantically searching for his two enemies when he felt an incredible pain in his stomach. He looked down, see Jeice's elbow jammed into his gut. In a blur the alien was gone and Gohan was sent flying, a pain in his head.

Krillen and Yamcha were shaking now, they couldn't even see the blur that the two aliens left behind, they were just gone.

The fight continued like that for some time, before Krillen and Yamcha couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Both Krillen and Yamcha shared a remorseful, determined nod that said everything they needed to.

They had serious doubts on whether or not they would live through this.

"Are you ready man?"

Yamcha put up a front with a cocky smirk.

Just as they were about to charge, they heard a raspy voice.

"Pitiful humans…"

Both Krillen and Yamcha were shocked to find Vegeta, barely able to stand and his left arm hanging limp.

"To combat someone that strong you will need Saiyan blood… And I'm leaking a lot of it. Lets buy the kid some time."

They could sense that Vegeta was even weaker than them at the moment, but they needed all the help they could get.

When all three were in a line, Vegeta attempted to stand tall, however, his body gave a loud shout of protest, forcing the Saiyan Prince to remain slouched.

"Hey, baldy, can you do that light attack you used on Earth against me and Nappa?"

Krillen had a confused look on his face.

"Light…Attack…Oh! Yeah, the Solar Flare. Piece of cake."

Vegeta nodded.

"Good. I think I know of an attack that will work on one of them, but they're to fast for me to hit. I need one of them blind so I can hit him."

Krillen and Yamcha shared a nod and shot off.

Gohan barely had time to cross his arms in front of his face before Burter's foot collided with it. However, the strength of the his broke his guard and Jeice was right there to capitalize with a fist to the face.

The force of the punch sent his skidding backwards, holding his bleeding fore-head.

"GRRRR! I'M TIRED OF THIS!"

Slowly, Gohan dropped into a horse-stance, his white aura blazing around him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Krillen and Yamcha stopped their charge when they felt Gohan's power bouncing well above the level of Jeice and Burter.

Jeice and Burter shared a look, it seemed like Gohan's aura kept flashing red. They couldn't read power levels but they were slightly worried.

The two remaining members of the Ginyu Force both took a step back when Gohan turned his eyes towards them.

His once black irises were gone, leaving his eyes a blank white.

"**KAIO-KEN!**"

No more pulsing…Gohan's aura turned an angry red and both Krillen and Yamcha had wide eyes, the only time they had ever sensed that much power was when Vegeta had transformed on Earth.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep 

Captain Ginyu's head shot in the direction of his team, he face showed shock at the display.

89,700

"Oh, no… Jeice, Burter…"

Ginyu's head looked from the direction of his team to the freshly buried hole that held the Dragonballs.

"Damn! I was hopping Frieza would be back by now. I can't leave… If I do, Frieza will kill us all! Grrr, you two better be ok… Either way, those punks are dead!"

Faster than even their Purple Comet, Gohan disappeared, Jeice barely caught a blur when Gohan arrived behind Burter. He was to slow to shout a warning however, when Gohan swung a fist straight through Burter's back, his bloody hand sticking out from the blue alien's stomach.

The blue alien couldn't even utter a word before his body went limp.

Jeice was not about to waste a second, he knew that there was nothing he could do against these enemies. He needed the Captain. Without a second delay, Jeice took to the sky, fear all over his face.

"Gohan! He's getting away! Lets go!"

Krillen and Yamcha began to hover, prepared to chase the red alien.

They only made it a few feet before they realized that Gohan wasn't following. He just stood there, his red aura blazing around him, tears flowing from his blank, white eyes as he stared at the body his arm was still embedded in.

Yamcha and Krillen shared a nod and slowly dropped back down, next to Gohan. The young Saiyan was a zombie, he didn't move, he just stood there, staring at the body. He just kept muttering the same thing over and over again…

"We're the same…"

In as tender a way as he could, Krillen walked up to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder before helping Yamcha get Burter's body off Gohan's arm.

The second his arm was free, Gohan's aura faded and he dropped to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes with no restraint.

"I…I…I killed him and didn't even care…"

Krillen kneeled down beside his young friend.

"Gohan… If you didn't do what you did then we'd all be dead. They would have made sport out of killing us. You need to remember, these aren't your ordinary bad guys. These guys were space tyrants. They wiped out entire planets just to make some cash…They were the worst scum."

Gohan's expression didn't change, but he did respond.

"That doesn't change anything…"

Krillen looked to Yamcha for help.

The scar faced man gave Krillen a deer in the headlights look. He had nothing.

Just when Krillen was going to try again, Vegeta could be heard growling slightly.

"We don't have time for this! Boy! Sic semper evello mortem tyrannis."

Gohan heard what he said, but had zero comprehension of the phrase. However, he did notice that it seemed to roll from Vegeta's tongue much more naturally than English had been.

Before the young Saiyan could ask, Vegeta answered.

"It is Saiyago, the language of your ancestors. Its translation means, 'Thus always, death will come to tyrants.' The true meaning behind it though, is that death will come to those who wish to enslave me."

For some unknown reason, Gohan felt comforted by the Saiyan's words.

Gohan still didn't move, his head never lifted.

"This planet, they can't stop their tyrant… This is all our fault. The only reason Frieza even came here is because he heard about the Dragonballs from us… We have to help. All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing!"

At this point, Gohan's head shot up, a determined fire blazing brightly in his tear filled eyes.

Krillen couldn't stop his fist from shooting into the air.

"Alright!"

Without any more delays, the battered and bruised team of four lifted into the air, shooting straight for where they sensed Jeice heading.

**I'm done! This chapter took me forever to write but I think it came out pretty well. Then again I'm awesome and all my chapters are incredible…Ha! Anyways, you know the deal, review please!**

**I bet you are all excited for the arrival of the man in orange. Not to much waiting left.**

**Power Levels**

**Gohan(Max)-44,500**

**Gohan(Angry Max)-51,250**

**Gohan(Angry Kaio-ken)-89,700**

**Gohan(Tired)-31,300**

**Krillen(Max)-13,800**

**Yamcha(Max)-13,300**

**Vegeta(Badly injured)-190**

**Vegeta(Attempting to fight)-4,200**

**Racoome-39,000**

**Jeice-41,000**

**Burter-41,000**

**Jeice/Burter(Purple Comet)-60,000ea**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Captain vs. The Half-Saiyan**

"Captain! Captain! Do you read me!?"

All Jeice got was static.

"Damn thing must have gotten broken. I-I can't believe Burter is gone…"

Jeice shook himself out of his depression and shot foreword even faster, his breath coming out in labored pants.

"The Captain will make them pay!"

Jeice's red aura streaked through the sky.

Gohan looked back at the short Saiyan Prince.

"You good to fly Vegeta?"

The glare Vegeta sent the boy would have killed most men.

"If you ever insinuate that I am weak again, I will grind your bones to dust, boy! And it's Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta wasted no time, his white aura blazing around him as he took to the sky.

Gohan turned to Krillen and Yamcha with a slight smirk.

"Heh, well I think we should follow him…"

Krillen and Yamcha both just nodded, happy to have this Gohan back.

The three flared their auras and took to the sky, quickly catching the injured Vegeta.

While the four were traveling rather quickly, they made sure not to travel so fast that they burned through their energy. They could sense that Jeice was quickly widening the gap…

Please remain seated and buckle your seatbelt. Landing sequence will begin in 3, 2, 1. Now entering orbital zone of Planet Namek, we will be touching down in target zone in approximately 8 minutes.

Goku barely managed to drag his bloody, tired body to the seat and latch himself in before he fell unconscious as sleep claimed him, Goku spoke…

"Just hold on Gohan, I'm coming."

Ginyu had a deep scowl on his face, those who knew him, knew not to mess with him when he was like this.

"They got Burter too, I'll kill them all. Lucky me…They're coming to their slaughter."

Ginyu didn't even move when a red streak passed right in front of him, the streak slowly faded, revealing a slightly bruised and battered Jeice, on a knee.

"Jeice! Report!"

Jeice had to take a few deep breaths before he could begin.

"Captain… I don't know how, but the young Saiyan… He's strong, really strong."

Ginyu looked interested.

"How strong?"

Jeice's head slowly rose.

"My scouter began to malfunction half way through the fight. However, he was so fast, that even with the Purple Comet, I couldn't see him. The only time I've seen anyone that fast was when Lord Frieza got mad and purged Planet Paragon."

Ginyu seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well, were gonna get to see soon, they'll be here in a few seconds…"

Not two seconds later, four white streaks dropped from the sky and landed in front of the two.

At the sight of Gohan, Jeice retreated slightly, hiding behind his Captain.

"Jeice…Do you remember what I told you all when Guldo proved to be to weak to win his fight?"

Jeice's eyes widened and before he could even respond a small purple beam of energy blasted right through where his heart was.

"Fool. I will not tolerated weakness… Even from my most trusted subordinate."

Gohan, Yamcha and Krillen could only watch, shocked.

Krillen pointed at the large purple alien, a look of disgust on his face.

"How could you!? He was your friend!"

Ginyu just scoffed.

"_Friend? _He was my subordinate. He was a soldier, but now he's dead… And it's your fault. I'm going to enj-"

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep 

Ginyu followed his scouter until he was looking in the air.

Only seconds later, an incredibly loud burning sound became known.

The five in the clearing looked up, and saw what looked live a very large Saiyan space pod.

"Who the hell is that? Lord Frieza didn't send for anyone… Did he? No. That isn't even one of his ships."

Without truly looking away from the incoming space ship, Ginyu looked towards his opponents. He was surprised to see happiness on them, at least on three of them.

"What has you three so happy?"

A cocky smirk formed on Gohan's face.

"My dad's here, and your going to regret ever coming to this planet."

Ginyu merely rose an eyebrow and clicked a few buttons on the side of his scouter.

482

"Umm…I hate to disappoint you, but if that's your dad then he is pathetically weak."

Gohan and the others quickly focused their senses on the ship, what the sensed shocked them.

Krillen shouted what everyone felt.

"I think he's dying!"

Gohan glared towards Ginyu who wore an amused smirk.

"Guys…Go get my dad… I'll take care of this guy."

Krillen and Yamcha nodded and they shot to the sky.

However, they didn't make it very far before Ginyu was in front of them.

"I don't think s-"

"**Kaio-ken!**"

Krillen and Yamcha could barely comprehend the red blur that sent Ginyu flying, a bruise on his cheek.

The red dispersed and left Gohan, breathing heavily.

"Go!"

Krillen nodded.

"Right! Let's go!"

In a burst of their white aura, they were gone.

Captain Ginyu recovered quickly from the punch and watched as the two humans flew away.

"Interesting, so you can raise your power level too. That is a rare skill to have. I wonder what else you can do."

Gohan's face maintained that cocky smirk, but inside he was nervous.

'_Damn it! I'm freaking tired and every time I use the Kaio-ken, I get weaker!'_

"Trust me, there is a lot I can do, that I won't even need to think about in order to beat you. Fool."

Ginyu gave a smirk.

"You don't say? Lets see if I can change your mind."

Ginyu charged at speed that even in his current condition, Gohan had no trouble matching and countering.

Gohan's forearm met Ginyu's fist.

"Good, good speed, good reaction time. Lets see what happens when I turn it up a bit."

Gohan barely even noticed that Ginyu had moved and was forced to guess on the alien's target.

He guessed right, when Ginyu's right fist slammed into Gohan's left forearm.

**CRACK!**

Even Ginyu winced at the sound of the broken bone.

"Damn, that must have hurt."

Gohan's glare would melt an iceberg.

"HAAAA!"

Gohan shot foreword as fast as he could, his broken left arm dangling behind him while his right fist was charged with so much ki it was glowing slightly.

Gohan closed the distance in the blink of an eye, he wasted no time in shooting his fist towards Ginyu's head.

"Damn it! I sense his power around here, but I don't see the ship anywhere. With all the ridiculous power levels on this planet, his power is to low to get a real read on! Do you think something happened?"

The nearby lake suddenly erupted in hundreds of thousands of bubbles before a giant dome ship, the words 'Capsule Corp.' on the side came from the water and landed on a nearby island.

"Man, the ship landed in the water?"

Krillen just shrugged and the two headed towards the ship.

When they landed outside the ship, they got confused.

There was a number key-pad, waiting for the proper code.

Krillen turned to Yamcha.

"Did she tell you the code?"

Yamcha gave Krillen a stupid look.

"I didn't even know their _was _a code."

Krillen chuckled and scratched the back of his neck in a way that seemed very similar to Goku.

"Umm…we could just blast the door…"

Yamcha looked at Krillen like he was stupid.

"Didn't those one aliens destroy our other ship?"

Krillen deflated slightly.

"Oh yeah… So what do w-"

Both Krillen's and Yamcha's head snapped back towards Gohan's fight when they sensed his power decrease greatly.

Without a second thought, they both sent a small ki blast into the door of the ship, obliterating it.

"Very interesting, I heard you monkeys could train your tail so that it doesn't weaken you. Looks like you need more training. Ha!"

Gohan could barely move, he could barely even keep consciousness. He had spent weeks training his tail, but apparently, it wasn't enough. He had never felt so weak before in his life.

He hung limply by his tail, in Ginyu's white-knuckled grip.

Vegeta's growling got him noticed.

"Fool! I am the Prince of _all _Saiyans. Even third-class, Half-Trash like him!"

Vegeta charged as fast as he could, his only good arm, ready to send a punch.

When Vegeta was just out of range, Ginyu shocked him, by swinging Gohan at him, like the boy was a mace.

The Half-Saiyan's head made solid contact with the Saiyan prince's stomach, doubling him over.

"Haha! This is great!"

Before Vegeta could react, Ginyu brought Gohan around and the boy's foot connected with his chin, sending him flying back.

Gohan was still nearly rendered useless, able to feel every bit of pain but unable to move.

"Grrrr. You dare disrespect the Saiyan Prince!?"

Vegeta's hands when over his left shoulder, purple energy gathering.

Ginyu merely smirked.

"You wouldn't kill one of the last Saiyans would you?"

"**Gallick Gun: Fire!**"

Ginyu's eyes widened, he knew the blast was to weak to really hurt him, but he was still surprised. Unfortunately for him, his surprise made him loosen his grip on Gohan's tail, just enough for him to be able to move again.

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

Ginyu looked down, shocked at the yellow beam of energy that impacted his armor, cracking it and sending him into Vegeta's blast, further damaging his armor but leaving no more than a scratch on him.

Gohan could do little more than stay on a knee, his energy was completely spent and he was in serious pain.

That was when he sensed it, Gohan's and Vegeta's heads both snapped towards Krillen and Yamcha.

"Hehehe…You're in trouble now. My dad's alright, and boy is he strong."

Ginyu didn't seem to be paying any attention to the half-Saiyan, he too was looking in the direction of the new power.

The corner of Ginyu's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"He does feel strong. Maybe to strong. I should get rid of you now so that I don't have to worry about getting teamed up on."

In a blur the Ginyu Force Captain was gone, his knee buried into Gohan's gut.

"Don't blink."

The purple alien grabbed Gohan by the head, bringing the half-Saiyan's face into his knee.

A sickening crunch sounded and blood splattered from the boy's face and Gohan's now-limp body fell to the ground, unmoving.

The young Saiyan could do nothing to stop the alien from picking him up, holding him by the throat.

Gohan attempted to thrash but was unable to. He merely hung there.

"I must say boy, you are quite the fighter. I would have considered you for the Ginyu Force had our rolls been different."

Gohan's vision was beginning to darken, he was barely able to see Ginyu put his palm to his chest before his vision blackened fully.

Vegeta was glaring at Ginyu with fury in his eyes.

'_H-he beat me by using the half-breed as a weapon…How!? I'll make him pay for such humiliation.'_

With anger etched on his face, Vegeta limped towards the two, going completely unnoticed.

Krillen and Yamcha were standing expectedly as Goku glared in the direction Gohan was in. When they had entered the ship, they found Goku strapped to the cockpit chair and unconscious. A pool of blood coming from the chair. However, a single Sensu bean later and he was back to 100%. Probably even more. Now, they could sense Gohan's agony through his ki.

"Go Goku! Gohan needs you! We'll catch up!"

Goku's face was set in stone. Determined not to allow his son to get hurt.

He gave two of his best friends a nod and shot foreword, a red streak behind him.

Vegeta was now within striking range, rage burning in his eyes.

'_You dare hit me with that brat! I'll return the favor!'_

Vegeta gave a deep grunt as he swung his fist with as much force as he could.

The Saiyan prince's fist connected, right with the back of Gohan's head. The force of the blow caused Gohan's forehead to slam into Ginyu's nose, giving off an audible crunch.

"Gah! What the hell!?"

A small dribble of blood fell from the Captain's nose, leaving Vegeta smirking.

"You drew my blood, I'll kill you!"

Without a second thought, Ginyu tossed Gohan to the side and was about to attack Vegeta. He never got the chance to because he was surprised when a new voice spoke.

"Was it _you _who did this to my son?"

Both Ginyu and Vegeta looked over to find Goku, gently laying Gohan on the ground, the man seemed to be inspecting the boy's injuries and Vegeta was easily able to see Goku's shoulders shake with rage.

"Kakkorat, have you been told what is going on here?"

Goku looked to Vegeta for a second. According to Krillen and Yamcha, the three had formed an alliance with the Saiyan Prince. However, what he saw when he arrived wasn't to promising.

"Yeah, King Kai told me. Is this Frieza?"

Ginyu himself gave off a barking laugh.

"Ha! You're an idiot if you think I'm Frieza. No, I am Captain Ginyu, Leader of the Ginyu Force!"

The purple alien accented his words with a strange set of poses, ending by standing on only his left foot, his right knee raised waist high, both his arms were pointing to his left.

Goku's eyes lit up slightly…

"Like this?"

Ginyu looked beside him and checkout out the Saiyan's pose.

A sweat-drop fell from Vegeta's head and you could practically hear his internal rant about what was left of the Saiyan race.

"Almost, shift your leg a li-Hey! Grrr."

Ginyu took a swing at Goku's head but the Saiyan easily dodged.

Goku's face was no longer one of naivety and happiness. In it's place was the look of a Saiyan that was ready to kill.

Goku took one glance to the side and in an instant he appeared, kneeling by Gohan's side.

Goku fed one of his last Sensu beans to Gohan.

"Here you go son…Eat this."

As though, even through his unconscious state, he could in fact hear his father's words, Gohan nearly instantly began to chew the crunchy bean. The boy sat up nearly instantly.

"Woah… I feel great! I'm at 100% No! I'm at 200%!"

Captain Ginyu's eyes widened when the boy was instantly healed.

Vegeta could only watch in secret envy as Gohan was restored to full strength in a matter of seconds while he knew that he would have to spend hours in a rejuvenation chamber.

'_Tch. Stupid Earthlings with their stupid beans.'_

Instincts honed by thousands of battles kicked in and Vegeta raised his arm quickly, his palm latching around his attacker.

The Saiyan Prince was surprised to see that in his hand, was a similar bean to the one Gohan had eaten.

"Gohan told me, that while it may have been done for selfish reasons, you still helped him through something troubling. So here. The last one."

The Saiyan prince wasted no time and quickly ate the bean. Immediately noticing it's crunch texture.

It couldn't have been more than ten seconds and all his wounds were healed and his energy restore.

"Incredible. Just like the Hero-Water from Planet Taki."

The sudden build-up of energy drew all three of their attention to Ginyu who was floating above them, a large purple ball of energy in both his left and right hand.

"Enough talk! **Ginyu Crusher!**"

Gohan prepared to act, but a hand on the shoulder and a reassuring smile from his father told him all he needed to know.

Vegeta was interested in knowing Kakkorat's new power, but he wasn't willing to die for it, he rose his own power level in preparation of countering the attack.

With a smirk on his face, Ginyu shot both giant ki blasts.

Vegeta was about to react when both blasts were no more then 10 feet away, just as he began to move…He felt a power that was as close to Frieza's as he had ever experienced, he nearly dropped to his knees in fear, but he swore he would never bow to anyone. Ever again. He merely stared in shock as a flare of red surrounded Kakkorat, the two blasts exploding on his mere aura, never making it passed his presence.

Ginyu watched, interested. He had just sent one of his most powerful attacks at the three Saiyans. That attack would destroy the planet if he aimed it wrong. It's a good thing he doesn't miss.

He saw that the young boy had been fully healed and he knew all about Saiyans. He knew the boy may even be a slight challenge to him now.

'_Hmmm, their not moving… They only have a few sec-'_

Beepbeepbe-BOOM!

Suddenly numbers had been flashing across his scouter before it blew up.

The last number he saw, put fear deep within his heart. He had only seen such a high power level from Frieza.

329,000

His attack never even made it to his target, it blew up several feet away, that didn't help his situation at all.

Ginyu's head began snapping around, searching for a way out.

'_If I can get him alone…'_

It was at that time, that two more fighters arrived.

"Alright Gohan! You're ok! We felt your energy get really low, we were nervous."

The young Saiyan turned to the bald monk with a smile.

"It would take more than that to take me out!"

Yamcha gave a smirk.

"Your sounding awfully arrogant for such a pipsqueak."

Gohan's reply began with shaking his head.

"Sorry man, that doesn't work on me, I'm 7, I'm supposed to be short. Krillen on the other hand…"

Goku snickered a few times before his face became serious.

"Guys, I'll take care of this idiot. I want you, to go and find the Dragonballs, make the wish."

Before feeling his father's incredible power, Gohan would have wondered if the man was insane. However, at this point, the young Saiyan simply gave a quick nod before turning to Krillen and Yamcha.

"Ready?"

A shared nod and the three shot off, their auras blazing around them.

Meanwhile, Vegeta turned to Goku.

"Tch. Kakkorat. Watch yourself. Ginyu didn't become Frieza's favorite merc by being weak or stupid."

Without another word, Vegeta shot after the others, there was no way he was giving up his chance at immortality.

Vegeta quickly closed the gap between him and the Earthlings.

"Where are you fools going? Frieza's ship is that way."

Yamcha turned to the Saiyan prince with a look of annoyance on his face.

"We need to get to Bulma. She still has the Dragon Radar. Without it, we would be searching forever."

That peaked Vegeta's interest.

"Dragon Radar?"

Gohan answered in a no nonsense voice, he was clearly concentrating on something.

"It tracks the energy signal of the Dragon Balls. Now be quiet, I'm trying to follow my dad's fight…"

'_Ok, Ginyu. If this works, you will be a whole lot stronger. If it doesn't, you're dead.'_

After reemphasizing everything to himself, Ginyu spoke to the orange-clad Saiyan.

"So, I guess Frieza missed more Saiyans than he thought… Wait a minute… I recognize you… Your… Bardock!"

Goku's face remained serious.

"I'm not Bardock. My name is Goku!"

Ginyu just shrugged, he didn't care that much.

"Ok, Goku. I need to make quick work of you. If Frieza finds out I left the Dragon Balls unattended for this long, he'll have my head. SO LET'S GET STARTED!"

At about ¾ his top speed, Ginyu charged, his fist shooting towards the man's face.

Ginyu wasn't overly shocked when he sensed a slight increase in power and the man caught his fist.

"I hope you are better than that."

Ginyu barely ducked to dodge Goku's elbow, that likely would have caved in his skull.

Goku had yet to release Ginyu's fist, and the purple alien used that to his advantage, landing a brutal, full power kick right to the man's ribs.

Goku actually let go of Ginyu's fist after that one, his face contorted in pain before a smile over came his face.

"You're good! We could use your help! You could help us fight Frieza!"

A well hid smirk crossed Ginyu's face.

'_Bingo!'_

"Y-you m-mean you wouldn't make me h-hurt people?"

Ginyu's face dropped as if ashamed of what he had done, and Goku was at his side in an instant, his hand on the Captain's shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"Don't worry. We would never! We protect people, not hurt them."

Ginyu looked up with the most pitiful look his normally scowling face could produce. Goku fell for it instantly and drew the purple alien into a hug.

The second the Saiyan's arms wrapped around him, his face turned into a disgusted grimace.

'_Grrr. This is so disgraceful! However, the power I'll get will make this all worth it.'_

Gohan and the others wasted no time in landing in front of the cave that Bulma had nestled her temporary home into.

Without waiting for anything, Gohan barged in without knocking, giving the four males quite the sight. Sitting in the middle of the room at the kitchen table, was a completely naked Bulma, her feet on the table, next to a small pot of wax and several white strips of cloth.

The three adult males could only stare as Bulma had been preparing to apply the first strip of paper, leaving her… 'Intimate areas' visible for all to see.

Vegeta couldn't stop himself.

"Humans are a truly strange race. I never guessed that, that was her natural hair color."

Bulma's face went horribly red, from anger or embarrassment, no-one could be sure.

All four were really aware of the microwave that slammed into Vegeta's chest though. However, the cooking machine just broke and Vegeta didn't move.

"We'll just be grabbing this and going."

Gohan didn't even really react to seeing his first fully nude woman.

He simply ran in, grabbed the Dragon Radar and prepared for take off.

The young Saiyan was forced to give the others a quick yell before they prepared to follow.

The four took off, their auras blazing around them.

Gohan had a small smile on his face as he followed the directions of the Dragon Radar.

'_Don't worry Piccolo, you'll be back soon.'_

Goku and Ginyu were flying towards Frieza's ship, Goku excited to tell everyone that he had made a new friend.

When they were about half way there, he turned back to Ginyu, he had sensed a weird king of energy there.

"Hey, Ginyu. You ok? You seem to be powering up…"

'_Shit! His senses are really good!'_

After a few second of trying to come up with an excuse, he glanced at his arm, noticing the blood dripping from it.

"Oh, it's nothing, you see. My race has the ability to heal themselves."

Goku's smiled a bright smile.

"Yeah, don't wanna fight this Frieza guy with an injury."

The two continued their flight slowly, Goku went slower to allow for Ginyu to focus on his energy.

'_Ok, I'm ready.'_

"Hey Goku…"

Goku stopped, turning around with a curious expression on his face. His face turned to shocked with Ginyu grabbed his Gi. Holding him in place.

"What are you d-"

"**Body Change!**"

**BAM! That's it! Tell me what you think. **

**I had to throw that moment with Bulma in there, just the other day, me and some friends went over to another friends house to watch the game and his girlfriend was doing exactly that! It was hilarious! I had to put it somewhere in here.**

**Anyways, you know the drill… Like it, Love it, Hate it, or Tolerate it. Let me know!**

**Power Levels**

**Gohan(Tired)-32,800**

**Gohan(Tired Kaio-ken)-57,400**

**Gohan(Weakened from using Kaio-ken)-31,400**

**Gohan(Held by tail)-1,712**

**Gohan(Tail Released, Exhausted)-3,980**

**Gohan(Sensu heal)-79,300**

**Captain Ginyu(Suppressed 50%)-60,000**

**Captain Ginyu(75%)-90,000**

**Captain Ginyu(Max)-120,000**

**Goku(Max)-105,000**

**Goku(Kaio-ken x5 flare)-498,750**

**Goku(Kaio-ken)-180,000**

**Krillen-13,800**

**Yamcha-13,300**

**Vegeta(Injured)-4,800**

**Vegeta(Sensu heal)-68,000**


End file.
